Romance Interespecie
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: One shots de romanse con extraespecies y seres humanos que comparten universo con los fics de los Extraditables. Contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi príncipe**

Monster musume no pertenece, esta historia está ubicada en la line de tiempo de mi fic Sins of the father y ubicada en el universo compartido de Los Extraditables.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Es navidad, me apresuro llegar a casa, no me gustaría defraudar a mi hija. Este año no compre los regalos de último momento, ya había pedido a uno prima que me hiciera el favor de esconderlos en su casa, al fin de cuentas su esposo y ella no tienen aún a su bebe.

Llego a casa cuando no hay nadie en casa, guardo los regalos y me preparo para hacer la cena... bueno de hecho compre pollo frito y solo hare pasta y puré papas, ya que el de las tiendas no me gusta cómo está preparado. También compre un pastel súper especial de fresas, mi hija adora las fresas como yo.

La verdad la vida es tan hermosa cuando tienes una hermosa familia.

-¡Papa ya llegamos!-

-Hola amor ya llegamos.-

Llega mi esposa y mi hija, ella se inclina para besar mi orejas felinas mientras me abrasa mi pequeña hija moviendo su cola y orejas de alegría.

No sentamos a disfrutar de nuestra cena navideña, algo simple pero agradable. Yo en lo personal me gusta disfrutar de mi familia en estas fechas.

Aunque quien nos viera dirían que no somos una familia normal, pues a pesar de que mi niña le encanta verse súper femenina, somos mi esposa y yo los que no somos "normales" para empezar soy un nekomata y mi esposa humana, otro motivo es el hecho que mido 151 cm y mi esposa mide 169 cm por lo que soy más pequeño que ella.

Otro motivo es que nuestra peculiar apariencia puesto que en realidad parezco una chica, de hecho visto como una, mi cabello castaño está a la altura de mis hombros y mi físico delgado dan la primera impresión de soy una delicada fémina.

Por su lado mi esposa parece un atractivo chico, como esos que forman parte de las bandas de J-pop. Pero lo que nos hace realmente extraños y raros es que somos ambos abiertamente homosexuales pero somos una pareja hetero.

Si es algo contradictorio pero así es y así me gusta a mí.

-Ya casi es la hora. Es hora de ir a la cama o Santa no te traerá nada si no vas a la cama Homura.-

-Si mama.-

Mi Homura es una versión más pequeña de mí, solo que ella tiene su cabello más largo. Afortunadamente heredo los ojos azules de mí.

Mi esposa lleva a nuestra pequeña a la cama, le suele leer un cuento y arrullar con una nana de sirena, realmente funciona para dormir a los niños esas cosas. Yo por mi lado estoy limpiando la mesa y guardando las sobras de la cena de navidad. Cuando apenas me di cuenta que había pasado una hora, mi esposa salió con una botella de vino.

-Pon los regalos en el árbol mientras preparo unas copas Haruka.-

-Yo me encargo, al fin de cuentas es nuestro aniversario bodas es este día.-

Respondí mientras me dirigía al escondite de los obsequios, una vez los dos obsequios en el árbol, Rei mi hermosa pareja me espera en la mesa.

-Siéntate en mis piernas, ya sabes lo que quiero.-

-Ya se cuáles son tus negras intensiones.-

Respondí sonriendo, Rei solo se limita a contestarme con un puchero.

-Es que a Homura no puedo hacerle eso, es mi hija. Haruka déjame jugar con tus orejitas.-

No puedo decirle que no, es su único fetiche y además hoy nuestro día especial, pues hoy cumplimos siete años de casados.

Me senté en sus piernas y empezó a acariciar mis orejas, las cuales son una zona erógena de los nekomatas.

Rei empezó acariciar mis orejas, es tan placentero. No pude evitar soltar algunos gemidos, si pudiera verle la cara a mi pareja, apuesto que estaría sonriendo de felicidad con rubor con sus mejillas. Aunque de repente ella para de hacerlo, normalmente ella seguiría y después empezaría a acariciarme y chuparme los pezones… pero dejo hacerlo y en lugar de hacer lo que siempre hace conmigo empieza a abrasarme.

-Haruka… ¿te acuerdas cuando te pedí que nos casáramos?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me llevaste a arrastras hasta esa joyería y compraste el primer anillo que viste. Me pediste matrimonio ahí mismo y luego me llevaste al ayuntamiento para casarnos e hiciste un escándalo por todo el papeleo y porque los empleados tenían su fiesta navideña en la oficina. Solo teníamos como testigos a nuestros compañeros de piso. Aún recuerdo cuando Olivia-san y Hashirama-san se enteraron ese mismo día de nuestros sexos. A Olivia se le cayeron las herraduras de la impresión a pobre centauride y Hashirama quedo en shock, el pobre oni tardo como una hora en asimilarlo.-

Rei se rio para después tomar su copa de vino, luego me pregunto.

-¿Aun recuerdas lo que paso como era tu vida antes de conocerme? Yo sí, me sentía terriblemente sola.-

Por su puesto que lo recuerdo, mi vida era muy triste y solitaria, de hecho mi vida siempre a sido triste.

Para empezar, recuerdo mi infancia. Nunca fui un niño muy sociable que digamos con otros niños fuera mi familia, con los únicos niños con los que solía jugar eran los hijos de mis tíos Shinta y Mio. Siempre eh sido alguien muy tímido con los desconocidos, solía llevarme bien con mi primo Kaoru. Me agradaba estar con él, era el único que le gustaba el pin pon de mesa como a mí.

También solía jugar con mis primos Kyosuke, Ren y Rin. Pero ellos eran mi refugio, nunca solía socializar con otros niños, siempre era confundido con una niña por mis rasgos finos y mi físico delgado. Aparte de que era el único niño de mi escuela que no tenía madre, mama murió cuando era muy pequeño.

Aparte mi padre solía pertenecer al clan Shirohibe como unos de sus shinobis junto con mi tío Shinta. Mi tío era el esposo de la líder clan, Mio mi tía por lo que asegurarme un puesto en las filas del clan que es el servicio secreto y de inteligencia de Gensokyo.

Siempre de destaque más en lo artístico y en lo manual que en eso de usar técnicas, pelear o matar desde pequeño. El entrenamiento inicia desde los diez años y es muy variado.

Desde pequeños se nos enseña muchas habilidades, cuando los maestros ven en que destacas te separan de otros niños y te juntan con otros que tienen tú mismo talento.

Cuando cumples los doce te vuelves ya un shinobi, en mi caso yo me especialice en recabar información. Era bueno para no llamar la atención y bueno memorizando. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba recabando información del mundo humano a atreves de diferentes medios. Es un poco difícil recabar información cuando estás muy limitado y la verdad solo era un novato, no tenía acceso a tantos medios de información como mi tío que era la mano derecha de la líder del clan. Siempre quise conocer en persona el mundo humano pero sabía que no era posible de momento, solo salían al mundo exterior los ninjas más experimentados del clan.

Con el tiempo me fui resignando pero también fui descubriendo mi sexualidad, la verdad me di cuenta de que me atraían los hombres.

En si me di cuenta cuanta cuando fui llevado por mi primo a hacer unos encargos a unos de los puertos de la isla. Había muchos varones bípedos ahí, al fin de cuentas Gensokyo es una ensalada de razas. Era la primera vez que veía a tantas varones juntos. Lo que casi no veía era humanos, no es que haya visto alguno antes pero en el pueblo todos son ninjas del clan y son por lo regular mandados al mundo humano a investigar lo que hay ahí.

Lo que más eh visto son niños y mujeres, los varones adultos son contados. Pero en esta ocasión vi a varios y uno que otro me llamo la atención. También note a los pescadores y demás personas que iban hacer negocios al puerto.

Como soy de rasgos finos hubo más de uno que me mirada de forma coqueta, Kaoru empezó a bromear de que era muy linda mas sobre todo por mi naturaleza tímida. Luego de eso llevamos el encargo que no era cosa que langostas vivas que pidió mi tío para darle una sorpresa a su esposa por su cumpleaños.

Desde ese día me di cuenta que me atraían los hombres, especialmente los humanos. Aunque para ser franco jamás tuve el valor de ir a conquistar a un chico o de coquetearle por mi timidez. Siempre preferí evitar las confrontaciones antes de enfrentarlas.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, reflexione sobre esto sin contarle esto a alguien, temía al rechazo pese a que en Gensokyo la homosexualidad es tolerada hasta cierto punto… bueno en realidad la homosexualidad femenina.

Kanako la deidad a la cual es devota el clan al que pertenezco es pareja y amante de la diosa Suwako, ambas son diosas en una clara relación lésbica y por esa razón cultural es tolerada.

Pero no es lo mismo si eres hombre e hijo único como en mi particular caso. Me apellido Morisato, sobre mi recae la descendencia de mi familia y apellido.

Los chicos como yo en Gensokyo en una situación parecida a la mía es como jugar a la ruleta rusa, una en el que el tambor del revolver solo tiene una cámara vacía. Así que unos días después de haber cumplido quince años decidí contarle a mi padre sobre mis preferencias y ser valiente.

Fue la peor decisión que tome sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo que me gano una reverenda golpiza de parte de padre. Estaba claramente en una obvia desventaja pues siempre eh sido bajito y delgado. Mi padre era más alto y atlético en su complexión por lo que tenía una clara desventaja física.

Recuerdo lo que me decía constantemente que debía preservar el apellido, que no permitirá que que me acostara con un hombre y si de ser necesario me obligaría acostarme con una prostituta para hacerme hombre.

Estuvo golpeándome por un buen tiempo hasta que llego el tío Shinta, no se lo pendo dos veces y fue el que me quito de encima a mi padre. Mi tío pese a verse como unos doce años era bastante fuerte y sobre todo mejor peleador que mi padre pese a ser menor que este.

Tanto mi padre como yo no estábamos en las mejores condiciones, solo que yo si podía ponerme en pie. Mi tío no escucho a mi padre y decidió llevarme a un médico.

No dije nada mientras era atendido por la lamia que era la doctora del pueblo. Una vez que fui atendido de mis heridas fui recogido por mis tíos. Aún recuerdo la cara de preocupación entro a la habitación de la clínica. Ella fue puesta al tanto de la situación y no podía creer lo que había pasado, pues ella no concebía que mi padre, que jamás me había levantado la mano en toda mi vida por ser un buen hijo, de repente me golpeara de una forma tan salvaje.

Tanto la tía Mio y mi tío Shinta exigieron una explicación. Conté todo lo que sucedió a mis tíos. Aún recuerdo las caras que repudio que pusieron al enterarse. Mi tía estaba muy indignada, ya que ella sabía que mi padre estaba muy orgullo de mis logros en el clan. En cuanto a mi tío, no se podía creer que por esa razón fuese agredido por mi padre, que no era la educación de les dieron a él y a mi padre.

Luego de eso me llevaron a la casa principal de los Shirohibe, mis tíos me dijeron que a partir de ahora viviría con ellos, que ellos se harían cargo de mí. Pese a ser oficialmente un shinobi aún era un menor de edad y aún estaba en entrenamiento.

Pase por una gran depresión, una de las personas que más eh amado casi me mata. Cuando me instale en casa de mis tíos, mis primos fueron un gran apoyo para mí. Poco a poco me fui recuperado, el estudio y el entrenamiento fueron fundamentales para recuperarme de ese evento tan traumático.

Mi tío me trajo algunas de mis cosas, entre ellas fotos de mi madre. Solo me quede con las fotos, ya que no quería nada que me recordase a mi padre. Mi tío entendió y me compre ropa nueva.

Ya pasada esa etapa, mi tío me enseño muchos sobre construcción de edificios, la verdad me llamo la atención todo lo relacionado, el tío Shinta me enseño mucho sobre carpintería, albañilería, plomería y demás cosas relacionadas con la construcción, me gustaba mucho eso y aprendí con mis primos.

Con el tiempo me entere que mi padre fue destituido de su cargo y desterrado de la isla por lo que paso entre nosotros, lo más probable es que lo mandasen a Mornistar o Sparassus. Desconozco donde este ahora. Pero aunque lo viera, no podría perdonarle, no podría volver a confiar en él aunque quisiese. En Gensokyo hay leyes muy estrictas de convivencia, esto debido a las múltiples especies que hay.

-¿Haruka?-

Las palabras de Rei me sacan de mis recuerdos y pensamientos.

-Lo siento amor, solo recordaba mi pasado.-

Bebo la copa de vino… realmente es muy bueno, no soy de beber mucho solo que me gusta disfrutar de un buen licor, sobre todo si es con Rei. Lo malo es que el licor se me sube muy rápido el alcohol.

Como resultado se me quita lo recatado y tímido que soy, por lo sin previo aviso me volteo y beso. Ella acepta mis labios y mi lengua de misma forma apasionada. No es secreto para nadie que los felinos liminales adoramos los ósculos, son imprescindibles para nosotros puesto que somos muy cariñosos como amantes.

Mi pareja se separa un poco de mi para respirar un poco.

-Ya se te subió el alcohol. Lo que significa que estas más cariñosa de lo habitual mi dulce princesa.-

Princesa, ese es mi apodo con el que Rei me llama en la intimidad. Jamás me llama así delante de otras personas.

Aun no sé cómo una persona como yo puede excitarse con una mujer, por muy masculina que se vea, por mucho que parezca como uno de esos hermosos artistas de moda, ella sigue siendo una mujer y lesbiana también. ¿Cómo sentimos atracción sexual entre nosotros? La respuesta es muy simple, ella es mi príncipe azul que yo soñé, lo que siempre busque en una pareja. Ella es mi príncipe. Ella quiso ser el príncipe azul, porque se dio cuenta de que ningún hombre lo seria.

¿Yo porque le éxito? Desde que decidí cambiar y dejar atrás mi pasado doloroso decidí aceptarme como soy en realidad, decidí ser sensible y exteriorizar lo que me gusta. Empezó a vestirme como mujer no porque quería ser una, sino porque quería verme lindo. No vestía como chica para atraer a los hombres, sino porque me gustaba verme.

Para Rei yo me veía como una delicada princesa tímida a la que ella deseaba proteger y poseer. Aparte de que tiene una obsesión con mis orejas y que maúlle para satisfacer su fetiche de tener una "loli" nekomata.

Nuestros roles en la cama son ella el príncipe y yo la princesa y como princesa adoro que mi príncipe sea romántico conmigo.

Ya estábamos en nuestra habitación y sin nuestras ropas acostados en la cama, solo con nuestra ropa interior. Aunque las luces estaban apagadas mi visión nocturna natural dejaba ver el cuerpo de mi príncipe con lujo de detalle. Rei es tan plana como yo, una tabla de planchar. Pero su cabello oscuro se atenúa más en la oscuridad, lo cual le da más presencia.

A Rei le encantaba jugar con mis orejas, siempre las acaricia de forma lasciva lo mismo con mi cola felina. Le encanta oírme gemir mientras las toca.

-Di nya mi princesa. Dilo como a mí me gustas.-

Ella estaba jugando con mis pezones, observo como acaricia mis pezones rosas con sus manos. El hecho de que ella sea doctora le da una ventaja sobre de mí, ella ha estudiado todos los puntos débiles de mi anatomía de forma científica, ella deja mis pezones para meter su dedo en mi ano.

-Dilo mi princesa.-

-Nyaaa.-

-Mi hermosa princesa será mimada.-

Ella sabe cómo estimular el puno G, ella sabe que me gusta que esa zona sea estimulada mientras recibo sexo oral en mi pene de parte de mi príncipe. Adoro que ella haga eso, lo disfruto mucho, realmente lo necesitaba mucha tensión en mi trabajo por un montón de retrasos. Mi estrés desaparece mientras siento como mi pene es chupado por su boca y acariciado por su lengua. Nunca entenderé esa manía de sentir orgullo por el tamaño del pene de un hombre, pero el mío es bastante promedio, solo que mi falo es lindo, con mi piel clara y mi glande rosa.

-¡Nyaaa!-

Sí, tengo que decir nya. Porque eso quiere oírme decir cuando ella lo chupa, ella adora oírme decir eso. Pero llega un momento que tanta estimulación en mi ano y pene hace que pierda la cabeza.

-Mi princesa se está viniendo.-

Lo dice de una forma tan lasciva mientras exprime con su mano mi pene mientras eyaculo fuertemente sobre mi príncipe. Realmente necesitaba eso pero ahora es mi turno de complacer a mi pareja.

Lo primero que hago es juntar mis pezones con suyos y frotarlos, Rei lo adora, si alguien que no nos conozca nos viera, diría que hay una machorra seduciendo a una jovencita, porque Rei sin ropa si se nota que es mujer, solo mi pene delata mi sexo.

Otra cosa que le gusta a mi príncipe es que acaricie su cuerpo con mi legua, limpio mi propio semen que derrame en su rostro, no me da asco hacer eso, pero no para ahí sigo usando mi legua para acariciar el resto de sus zonas erógenas. Rei me da instrucciones de donde debo acariciarla, aunque sus tecnicismos médicos me confunden en ocasiones, procuro hacerlo de forma correcta.

Solo empiezo por su cara, bajando por su cuello, sus casi inexistentes senos y pezones. Después de eso ella pide que chupe sus dedos, como si fuese un falo mientras se para. Lo hago, Rei siempre pone la mano izquierda, pues con la derecha es con la que siempre me estimula mi punto G, al fin de cuentas es una doctora y siempre lleva su juramento hipocrático hasta en nuestra intimidad.

Luego de que mi esposa se cansa de que le chupe los dedos de la mano, ella pone su vagina delante de mí.

-Se una linda gatita lame tu leche mi princesa.-

Solo obedezco mientras lamo su vagina con mi lengua, uso mi lengua para acariciar su clítoris, labios vaginales y el interior. Cuando ella empieza sentir placer empieza acariciar mi cabeza y orejas con sus manos, no lo hace de forma lasciva, es tierna en sus caricias mientras lo hago.

Yo sigo mientras ella sigue acariciándome. Volteo verle con mis ojos sin dejar de darle placer, nuestros ojos se encuentran en la oscuridad, noto que soy siendo visto con ternura por parte de mi príncipe mientras jadeaba de placer.

-Se ven tan lindos esos ojos tuyos cuando brillan en la oscuridad.-

Mis ojos brillan en la oscuridad, en algunos casos suelen asustar, pero el brillo de mis azules ojos tan expresivos causan ternura en Rei en vez de asustarle.

Luego de esa pausa seguí complaciendo a mi príncipe. Por momentos escucho los jadeos y gemidos de Rei hasta que ella tuvo su orgasmo. Cuando Rei su viene suele contener sus gemidos, pues suele gritar muy fuerte, no quiere molestar a los vecinos y sobre todo no despertar a Homura, sería algo problemático, especialmente con lo agudo que es el sentido del oído para una nekomata.

Después de su orgasmo y de ser bañado en sus jugos vaginales, mi pareja cae rendida de rodillas. Jadeaba pesadamente mientras se recostaba, le temblaban las piernas un poco.

-Haruka, esa lengua tuya nunca deja ser mi segunda parte favorita de tu cuerpo.-

Si, la segunda, porque ya sé cuál es la que tiene el primer lugar.

-Ya es el momento. Si quieres arrepentirte me pongo un preservativo.-

-No me voy echar para atrás ahora Haruka. Sé que te esforzaste mucho para conseguir ese terreno. En dos meses nos mudamos en cuanto esté construida nuestra nueva casa y estoy decidida en tener otro bebe contigo Haruka.

Además no importa si es niño o niña, sé que nos saldrá hermoso como Homura.-

Hace algunos meses me ice de un terreno para construir, luego de varios años laborando como arquitecto, aparte de que aun laboro aun para mi familia como shinobi recaudando información en el medio de bienes raíces. Por lo que eh junte una buena cantidad dinero por mis dos trabajos, lo suficiente como para comprar mi propio hogar.

Diseñe yo mismo mi hogar con todas las necesidades y eso incluida la posibilidad de que si pudiéramos tener más hijos. Rei me comento si podíamos tener otro bebe, por lo que lo hablamos detenidamente, llegamos a la conclusión de que queríamos otro hijo pero que lo tendríamos dentro del lapso cuando se ya esté terminada nuestro nuevo hogar.

Por lo que esta vez lo haremos sin protección.

-La verdad no me gustaría tener un varón, sería mucho trabajo criarlo adecuadamente. Aunque a ti te gustaría más una niña conociéndote.-

-No me importa el sexo que vaya a tener, solo un bebe sano me importa.-

Aun bajo el influjo del alcohol y aunque no estuviera en estado de ebriedad me acerque a para poder besar sus labios. Luego de eso nos abrasamos.

Los dos hemos practicado muchas formas de tener sexo sin caer extremos que pueda hacernos daño, pero ambos preferimos tener relaciones frente a frente mientras podamos abrasarnos y besarnos. Esta vez yo estoy arriba de mi esposa, la penetre y mi pareja de la forma más delicada posible. Ella solto un gemido al sentirme dentro de ella y después nos abrasamos mutuamente.

¿Cómo dos personas abiertamente homosexuales de diferente sexo están teniendo relaciones y disfrutándolo?

La respuesta es simple, somos lo que siempre buscamos, ya estas alturas seriamos bisexuales, pero nos gusta declararnos una pareja homosexual. Siempre considere la ideología de género una tontería, prefiero ser yo mismo y no ser juzgado por eso y eso precisamente estamos haciendo, ser nosotros mismos.

Normalmente hacemos posiciones variadas posiciones, pero en esta ocasión escogimos el misionero. Porque esta es la posición en la que ambos concebimos a nuestra Homura, también es la misma pose en la que perdimos nuestra virginidad.

Se me podría considerar bisexual, pero para mí, Rei es el chico que siempre soñé, aparte no soy para nada pasivo. Me muevo de forma lenta constante y suelta un gemido de vez en cuando, ahí puedo estar mucho rato prolongando el placer de ambos. Los felinos tenemos fama de ser amantes gentiles y yo no soy la excepción, nunca eh sido brusco y de hecho soy excesivamente cuidadoso cuando hago el amor. Siento las manos de mi pareja agarrar mis glúteos y exigirme un beso, ambos jugamos con nuestras lenguas sin perder el ritmo.

Asi estuvimos mucho tiempo hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax, Rei apretó mi cadera con sus piernas y trata de ahogar su orgasmo con mi boca de forma repentina. Me vengo y me percato que de que mi esposa no quiere soltarme. Típico de Rei.

Luego de unos minutos por fin me suelta, aunque no lo aparente Rei es demasiado sensible, le cuesta tanto contener sus gemidos para no molestar a los vecinos y no despertar a nuestra hija. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, gritaba tanto cuando se vino que pensé que realmente le había pasado algo, especialmente porque cuando se viene hace exactamente lo mismo, aprieta las piernas.

Otra es que ella no suele tener un segundo asalto después de venirse, ella espera a que se le pase lo sensible. Algo que siempre hago es acostar mi cabeza en sus piernas, cuando lo hago ella empieza acariciar mi cabeza y orejas. Realmente amo ese detalle, no se quien lo disfruta más, ella o yo.

Esto no hace más que ponerme nostálgico. No sé por qué.

Me remonto a los años en que se izó entro en vigor el acta de intercambio cultural. En ese entonces el clan estaba como loco con un montón de trabajo. Era una oportunidad de modernizar y mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de la isla. Por lo que los líderes de la isla mandaron a estudiar a Japón a los hijos de las familias más influyentes de la isla y a sus jóvenes más prometedores.

En el caso de mis tíos mandaron a estudiar a sus hijos para mejorar el clan, Kaoru, Kyosuke y Ren fueron a estudiar a política, ingeniería y medicina respectivamente, Rin fue a estudiar a la preparatoria por su edad.

Cuando mi tía me dijo que me daría la oportunidad de estudiar en Japón, que eligiera mi carrera sabiamente. Yo elegí arquitectura, pues siempre me gustó la idea construir y crear mi propia casa, además estaba fascinado con los rascacielos, me daba curiosidad saber cómo se construían.

Recuerdo que mi tía busco la forma de acomodarnos a mis primos y a mí. Mi prima Rin fue dejada en palabras de mi tía Mio "con una buena familia". Al resto de mis primos estuvieron en dormitorios estudiantiles de extraespecies, los cuales siempre estaban ubicados cerca de una escuela o universidad. Muchas extraespecies que iban estrictamente a estudiar solían instalarse en estos dormitorios, pero en mi caso particular…

-¡¿Qué no hay una familia que cumple los requerimientos que exigí?!-

-Lo siento Shirohibe-sama. Normalmente se dé su posición en el servicio de inteligencia y que usted tiene preferencias y privilegios especiales, pero esta vez no hay una familia que se ajuste a lo que usted nos pide. Además por el caso tan particular de su sobrino no podemos dejarle en un dormitorio estudiantil y el peor de los casos es que no hay cupo en estos y el programa de familia anfitriona está muy saturado.-

Si cuando fui a hacer los exámenes de admisión para la universidad pase con relativa facilidad el único lugar era donde iba vivir mientras cursaba la universidad, no había cupo y el hecho de que mi tía estuviera molesta no ayudaba en ese momento.

-Si me permite una sugerencia, lo mejor es que su sobrino comparta piso con otros estudiantes.-

Cuando dijo eso tía Mio arqueo una ceja y yo no entendía eso de compartir piso.

-¿Insinúa que mi sobrino comparta piso con un grupo de desconocidos que posiblemente no sean gente decente?-

-Bueno… es su mejor opción. Aunque extraespecies con recursos pueden hacerse de un hogar, hay casos en lo que un grupo de liminales se hacen de una casa o apartamento y comparten los gastos de la casa. Es bastante común hace unos días un grupos de chicas extraespecies hematófagas se hicieron de un hogar de esa forma. De esa forma su sobrino se instalaría en un piso cerca de la facultad de arquitectura, pero como mínimo tendrá compartir dicha casa con otras personas. Déjeme y me pongo en contacto con un amigo que está en ese negocio. No se preocupe hay especialmente muchas chicas estudiando y buscando piso.-

Mi tía suspiro profundamente, ya que no teníamos muchas opciones. Tendría que superar mi timidez y empezar mi nueva vida.

El coordinador me consiguió una residencia en una casa de esas para satisfacer las necesidades de especies grandes. La casa recién había sido construida y era bastante grande, de dos pisos con varias habitaciones. No tenía muchas pertenencias asi que no me tomo mucho instalarme, cuando me instale me di cuenta de era el único inquilino.

Cuando me di cuenta entro una centauro. En Gensokyo había pero eran de la variante guerrero y nodriza, pero esta era más pequeña y delgada. Una peso ligero, cabello castaño lacio, ojos miel y pelaje café.

-Hola, tú debes ser Morisato Haruka, me llamo Olivia Mansur, mucho gusto.-

Aquella centauride me extendió su mano para saludarme, pero mi timidez no me permitió aceptar su saludo.

-Oh… ¿Mi saludo está mal? ¿Debo inclinarme para hacerlo bien?-

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Discúlpame, es culpa mía por mi timidez.-

Me disculpe antes de que ella se arrodillara. Luego de eso la chica se me queda viendo detenidamente un rato, nunca olvidare esa sonrisa tan sincera y amable de Olivia-san.

-Se nota que eres tímida. ¿Las nekomatas son así?-

La verdad no culpo a Olivia-san por no darse cuenta de mi sexo. Mi cabello era muy largo y no muy cuidado para los estándares femeninos. Desde el evento de mi padre sufrí una gran depresión en la que descuide varios aspectos personales, aparte de que me empecé a vestir con ropa holgada para no llamar mucho la atención, siempre eh sido delgado y desde joven era común confundirme con una chica. Por lo que decidí fingir que era una chica ante Olivia-san.

Olivia-san era la primera amiga que tuve en Japón, una chica de carácter gentil y amable, congeniamos muy bien, era muy extrovertida y estaba en Japón porque se escapó de su hogar, pues no quería formar parte de harem de un centauro. Olivia era empresaria, su negocio era de artículos de importados. Ella me explico que cuando puso su negocio, lo hizo con el capital que gano trabajando con su familia que siempre se ha dedicado a eso en su país.

Ella me conto que solía vivir con una familia anfitriona, pero que decidió independizarse porque su casero no le correspondió sus sentimientos. Por lo que ella por ahorrar más decidió compartir piso. Algo que me sorprendió fue su edad, pues ella en ese entonces tenía 27 pero se veía de 17.

Luego de eso llego la otra persona con la que compartiríamos la casa, un oni azul de cabello negro llamado Mihama Hashirama. Tenía barba bien cuidada y bastante varonil por cierto, alto como todo oni y tenía un solo cuerno. Hashirama-san era un oni muy varonil y apuesto, pero lo que más destacaba de él era que el hecho de que era muy apacible.

-Hola. Mihama Hashirama. Soy el otro chico con el que compartirán piso, realmente es un lio conseguir una residencia. Espero que nos llevemos bien.-

Hashirama-san se acaba de inscribir a la facultad de medicina. Junto conmigo éramos los inquilinos más jóvenes de la casa. El de 18 y yo de 19, solo lo superba por dos meses a aquel oni. Era muy servicial, ayudo a Olivia a instalarse. El comento que era Okinawa y que le prometió a sus padres volver siendo un médico para ayudar a su comunidad.

La última persona en aparecer fue Rei.

-Hola…-

Fue lo único que dijo, no esperaba encontrarse a tres extraespecies en la casa con la que iba compartir con otras personas. De hecho parecía bastante impresionado. Bueno no sabía que era chica, para mi Rei era un atractivo bishonen de cabello oscuro. Realmente muy atractivo para mis estándares.

-Tú debes ser Tsukino Rei. Tú eras la persona que faltaba. Pasa, no te vamos a hacer nada.-

-Perdón, solo que no esperaba compartir residencia con extraespecies. La verdad nunca había visto un oni y una centauro. Debo confesar que estoy impactado.-

Olivia-san fue la única en hablar, Rei se acercó y empezó a socializar, el comento que los nekomatas son muy comunes pero las especies de Oliva-san y Hashirama-san no tanto. Parecía muy interesado en el cuerpo de Olivia-san, pues comento que tenía curiosidad de como realmente funcionaba el cuerpo de un centauro.

Recuerdo que mientras se instalaba Rei, este comento que su apartamento fue demolido por un fallo en la construcción que ponía en riesgo a todos los inquilinos y casas aledañas. Comento que estaba estudiando medicina en el área de atención primaria, por lo que sería un médico de cabecera como la lamia que era la doctora del pueblo.

Por lo que la casa estaba habitada por tres estudiantes y una empresaria. Hashirama-san apenas acababa de entrar a su carrera como yo, Rei por su lado le faltaba como un año para recibirse y empezar a laborar.

-Ok, si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos que poner ciertas y tratar de no molestarnos. La mayoría de los aquí presentes son extraespecies. Por lo que habrá ciertas, en luna llena las extraespecies femeninas con rasgos animales entramos en un celo que muy difícilmente podemos controlar. Por lo que antes de salga las chicas tomaremos nuestros inhibidores y los chicos se encerraran en sus habitaciones. ¿De acuerdo? Otra es que se respetara a los estudiantes. Nada de fiestas para no incordiarlos.

Los deberes se repartirán entre todos y sobre todas las cosas respetaremos las leyes del acta. No quiero ningún problema y ustedes tampoco. Especialmente por el único ser humano, por lo que evitaremos conflictos innecesarios. ¿De acuerdo?-

Olivia-san era la voz de la razón en la casa, ella ponía orden y era muy maternal con los demás.

Un asunto especial era que había una alta demanda en viviendas para estudiantes, especialmente extraespecie en ese momento. La empresa inmobiliaria había hecho la casa para satisfacer a especies grandes, por lo que Olivia-san y Hashirama-san estaban muy a gusto. El asunto es que el coordinador junto con la agencia inmobiliaria buscaban donde ubicarnos dando esta peculiar situación.

Cuando empesamos a convivir tuvimos algunas fricciones, no muy graves especialmente porque ninguno quería compartir el baño, yo especialmente. De hecho era muy inusual para Hashirama-san, ya que la mayoría teníamos el mismo tipo de cultura. La verdad, todos pensaban que era una chica y decidí seguir el juego. Me veía como esas chicas hikikomori que salían luego de meses de estar enclaustradas por meses por su propia voluntad. Aunque algo desaliñado me veía adorable por mis rasgos delicados y mi condición de liminal felino.

No era raro que "los chicos" porque solo uno era de verdad se fijaran en mí. Hashirama-san me veía como una hermana pequeña muy tímida en cambio Rei no dejaba de tirarme los tejos. En un principio me decía linda y me ayudaba en algunas cosas. Como era mi costumbre solía evitar el contacto lo máximo posible con los varones, el otro problema era que me gustaba. Rei era muy "atractivo y servicial". Pero mi timidez me hacía evitarle, estuve muy tentado en usar mis habilidades como shinobi para investigarle en más de una ocasión para ver si valía la pena. Pero la sola idea del rechazo me asustaba. Tenía tanto miedo que no lo intente.

Hasta que un día paso ese evento en el que todo fue un punto y aparte para mi.

Pasaron unos tres meses desde que empecé a vivir con Rei y los demás. Iba a clases sin ningún problema, las chicas me consideraban linda y los chicos no trataban nada conmigo porque no les gustaban las lolis "como yo", je. Todo era relativamente normal en la carrera. Hasta que un día llegue a casa. Normalmente lavo mi ropa y seco mi ropa interior antes que los demás para que así no fuese descubierto mi secreto, pero un día me doy cuenta que debo comprar ropa ya que la mía estaba muy gastada. Típico problema de hombre que soy, pero las cosas se complicaron ese día.

-Oh vaya. Tu ropa está muy vieja Haruka. Vas a necesitar un nuevo guarda ropa.-

Olivia-san reviso mi ropa mientras la lavaba, afortunadamente no vio mi ropa interior. Claramente me asusté mucho porque me sorprendió la centauride, nunca supe porque no la escuche, esos cascos se escuchan sí o sí.

-¡Olivia-san! ¡No me asuste así de nuevo!-

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, has repetido tantas veces esa ropa que te puedo asegurar que parece ropa de pordiosero ya. No hay más remedio que ir de compras.-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga. Nos vamos de compras.-

Olivia-san siempre ha emitido una aura muy maternal y ni modo que decirle que no a la peso ligero. Recuerdo que me llevo a una estética especializada en extraespecies. Aún recuerdo que el lugar era atendido por varias Aracne, dos cazadoras y una saltarina. Lo curioso es que recuerdo que todas eran hermanas y que la saltarina era la mayor y jefa del lugar. Recuerdo que solían hablar en francés entre ellas, por lo que deduje que eran de Francia.

-Hola chicas, les traje una clienta nueva. Como verán necesita un nuevo look mi pequeña amiga Haruka.-

Luego de esa afirmación se paró una de las cazadoras delante de mí, era realmente imponente con como bella. Sus seis ojos carmesí hacían que me temblaran las piernas cuando hicieron contacto con los míos.

-Ara… pero que cosita tan hermosa me as traído Olivia. No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.-

Aunque su dulce voz derrumbo toda esa fachada aterradora de tener una araña de dos metros delante de mí, en serio, esa era la voz más dulce que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Veamos el estado de tu cabello encanto… por Aracne… que cabello más maltratado. Pese a que te vez sumamente adorable pequeña misifusa, eres demasiado descuidada de tu persona. Se reconocer una nerd cuando la veo y tú eres muy nerd, me lo dicen tus fachas. Con razón Olivia te trajo aquí. No preocupes estas en buenas manos.-

Ni tiempo me dio de protestar a esa Aracne, sin que me diera cuenta me sentó y empezó observarme formando con sus manos quitinosas un cuadrado. Luego sonrió, me cubrió con la capa de peluquería, tomo unas tijeras le dio vuelta a mi asiento y con esa voz tan dulce me dijo al oído.

-Cuando termine contigo quedaras irreconocible encanto. ¡Que empiece la magia!-

La arácnida mujer empezó a trabajar, me corto la mayor parte de mi cabello, desea constantemente que tenía un montón de nudos. Después de cortarme el cabello me lleva a ponerme champo y todo un tratamiento capilar. Juro que esa Aracne se divirtió como enana, porque todo el tiempo la oí tarareando. Cuando termino el tratamiento capilar me seco y peino el cabello.

-¡Por la gloriosa Aracne! Eres mi obra maestra, te deje tan hermosa que sería una ofensa a los dioses no tomarte una foto.-

Luego de eso la estilista empieza a tomarme fotos con su móvil, se veía muy emocionada.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Estas divina! Debes verte en el espejo encanto.-

Cuando me veo en el espejo de la estética no lo podía creer; "¿este soy yo?" Pensé en ese instante, no me reconocía a mí mismo.

Tenia el cabello estaba corto para estándares femeninos, tenía volumen mi castaño cabello y parecía a…

-Te vez como una princesa, te deje tan hermosa que ni te puedes reconocer misifusa. Entraste siendo una oruga y saldrás de aquí como una hermosa mariposa.-

La analogía de la cazadora fue correcta. Me veía tan…hermosa…

Luego Olivia-san pago mi "transformación" me dijo que no era nada y que debía verme mejor. Después de eso me llevo al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva. Yo decidí comprar ropa cómoda, no iba dejar los pantalones y largas sudaderas. Pero Oliva-san no estaba muy deacuerdo con mis decisiones.

-Haruka… sé que eres tímida y todo eso. Pero no tienes ropa linda. Esa Aracne tenía razón. Eres tan nerd… por suerte me tienes a mi.-

Olivia-san me toma de la mano y me lleva a un establecimiento donde me vendían ropa estilo lolita gótica. Yo al final no pude protestar, la dependiente me vio y sonrió, juro que esa humana era lesbiana porque tiro una mirada pervertida.

-Bienvenidos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Necesito un vestido para mi amiga. ¿Que tiene para ella que realce su belleza femenina?-

-Mmm. Déjeme encontrarle algo. Pero antes voy tomarle sus medidas.-

La sonrisa de aquella mujer me aterro, la Aracne se veía a aterradora por aspecto, pero esta humana da más miedo por su aptitud. Sin perder tiempo saco su cinta de medir para dar con mi talla. Juro que disfruto toquetearme, al menos no fue una descarada.

-Ju,ju,ju. Esperen unos momentos ahora regreso.-

Aquella mujer se fue, luego de unos minutos regreso con un vestido claro con blanco, me lo entrega con una sonrisa que me incomodo mucho.

-¿Si quiere puedo ayudarle a ponérselo?-

-No será necesario, yo puedo.-

Sin perder tiempo me metí al probador y me puse aquel vestido. No mentiré que al verlo puesto en mí hubo una reacción muy particular. En mi vida me había puesto un vestido, lo más cercano a que me había puesto uno era una yukata que me puse después de bañarme en unas aguas termales.

Me mire en el espejo, ya no me reconocía como tal en mi reflejo. Era ver a una persona totalmente distinta, ya no estaba ahí, era una chica que parecía sacada de uno esos animes de fantasía.

-Esta persona en el reflejo… ¿Soy yo?-

Me dije a mi mismo mientras mi mano y la de mi reflejo se juntaban.

Olivia-san abrió la puerta del probador y me voltee de golpe. Su reacción era indescriptible tan solo pudo atinar a decir.

-Te vez como una princesa.-

El cambio de look y el vestido fueron un evento que cambio mi vida por completo, muchos pensaban que era una chica y mi suave voz no ayudaba. Solo mantenía la ilusión que la gente tenía sobre mí, jamás les saque de esta. Me veía lindo y me gustaba, me sentía a gusto conmigo mismo.

Mi nueva imagen hermosa, pero jamás quise cambiar mi cuerpo o apariencia como lo hacen otras personas con mis preferencias, nunca cruzo esa idea por mi cabeza en ningún momento de mi vida. Jamás me sentí como una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, solo era un chico de apariencia andrógina que se sentía atraído por otros hombres y nada más.

Conforme me veía en el espejo me di cuenta de todos a mi alrededor me trataban diferente. No eran tan duros conmigo, me trataban como una chica. Ahí me di cuenta de lo pesado que es ser hombre, la razón de la responsabilidad de ser uno. Cuando entrene en las artes ninja del clan Shirohibe era duro, cuando me entrenaron para pasar inadvertido decidí por aprender muchas labores, fontanero, electricista, carpintería y albañilería. Se todo lo que un hombre promedio se le exige para ser útil. Hacia el trabajo duro en el clan como cualquier hombre porque ahí sabían mi verdadero sexo pero en Japón no, ahí todos pensaban que era una chica, una chica nerd, tímida y algo descuidada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la sociedad gira alrededor de la mujer y su bienestar, pero no quería ser una mujer y disfrutar de privilegios. No, quería ser yo mismo y me gustaba la apariencia que tenía delante de mí, por lo que seguí con la farsa.

Cuando Olivia-san me dijo que no era nada por el vestido y lo de la estética, pero insistí en que me dijera cuanto era, casi me da un infarto al ver el precio de mi transformación. Era más de los que gastaba en un mes, especialmente el vestido que era muy costoso.

Cuando volvimos a casa me encontré con Rei estudiando con Hashirama-san, al fin de cuentas eran sempai y kohai. Cuando me ven entrar llamo inmediatamente su atención, no podían ni creer como veía hasta que Olivia-san les explico lo que paso. Hashirama-san decía que el cambio me sentaba muy bien, que me veía muy linda. Rei me vio detenidamente y solo dijo algo que jamás olvidare.

-Si ya eras adorable cuando te conocí, ahora eres la cosa más hermosa que eh visto. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Morisato.-

Me puse tan rojo ante esas palabras, que me escondí detrás de Olivia-san, Rei no dejaba de mirarme de forma seductora. Olivia-san le dijo que dejara de chivearme, pues de por si me atraía Rei no le conocía lo suficiente para iniciar una relación, no podía dar un paso en falso y más con mi temor al rechazo.

Luego de esconderme todo apenado en mi cuarto después de recibir ese comentario decidí verme mejor, me percate que pese a ser delgado, me estaba subiendo de peso. La carrera de arquitectura me estaba pasando factura, pues me había vuelto algo sedentario la vida universitaria. Mi orgullo de shinobi me decía que debía volver a entrenar y así lo ice… aunque tenía el inconveniente de ocultar las joyitas familiares. El asunto se resolvió con una sudadera grande, pues siempre las vestía.

Después de ponerme en forma pase por una tienda modas, al principio me quede parado y no le di importancia… lo gracioso es que fui en la tarde después de clases. Sí, me excedí en serio con mi cambio, me gustaba realmente verme lindo, me gustaba verme como una delicada jovencita.

Pero eso hizo que Rei se me dirigiera más a mí, si de por si le gustaba le volví completamente loco o loca, no sabía quién era en realidad. Rei se esforzaba mucho en me gustara, lo lograba pero el siempre presente temor del rechazo me hacía hacerme para atrás muchas veces. Una vez me invito al cine y le pedí Hashirama-san que nos acompañara. Fue una mala idea, pero ya sabía lo que quería conmigo Rei, aunque Hashirama-san me traiciono ahí mismo porque según él le gustaba estar hasta atrás para no molestar a nadie con su estatura dejándome solo con Rei.

Oh si, Rei me abraso durante toda la película y yo nervioso para que mis genitales no me traicionasen, estaba muy nervioso y no pude disfrutar del live action de "La Sirenita". Estaba a punto de explotar, si Rei me calentaba mucho, luego de eso me encerré en mi cuarto con la excusa de que ese día era luna llena, solo me masturbe pensando en Rei. Pero lo peor vino en la mañana siguiente.

Ese día era domingo Hashirama-san dormía todo el día y Olivia-san no estaba los domingos, salía a desayunar con sus socios regularmente ese día.

Salí de mi habitación, Rei me intercepto se veía muy preocupado por mí.

-Te escuche anoche cuando pase por tu cuarto. Debe ser muy duro para las extraespecies hembras cuando esta esa fase lunar. Investigue mucho en la facultad sobre ese tema, leí la Enciclopedia Elemental Extraspecie, aprendí mucho más la nueva información que nos dieron en los profesores. No me imagino que es estar en celo, debe ser muy duro.-

Ahí me puso más rojo que un oni del mismo tono, no creí que pudiese gemir de esa forma ayer, me maldije a mí mismo por no tener control sobre mí mismo.

-Lamento que tuvieras que escucharme Tsukino-san.-

Respondí fingiendo como siempre. Pero las cosas se subieron de nivel sin darme cuenta.

-Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, solo si me lo permitieras. ¡Malditas leyes tontas! Haruka, me gustas mucho pero siempre huyes, sé que eres tímida pero no puedes escapar de todo. Yo quisiera ayudarte en esas noches de luna y estar más cerca de ti. Me gustas demasiado, eres tan linda en más de un aspecto y no me permites llegar a ti. Ya no puedo guardarme lo que siento.-

Fui entrenado para no paralizarme de miedo y no huir ante una amenaza, a matar si es necesario para no ser descubierto y muchas cosas relacionadas más, aunque esta vez me sentía como rana delante una gran serpiente, asustado y paralizado del miedo. Curioso, el emblema del clan shirohibe es una serpiente blanca amenazante que muestra sus colmillos.

Rei acerco su cara delante de la mía, besándome. Sí, me tomo dicho acto por sorpresa, mi primer beso. No me revele ni le rechace, de hecho lo disfrute bastante. Por ese momento me deje llevar, deje que Rei tomara el control, se notaba que tenía experiencia contrario a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, su lengua entro a mi boca y fue tan placentero. Empezamos a abrasarnos y acariciarnos los dos… hasta que Rei puso su mano en medio de mis piernas.

Le empuje y empecé llorar de forma aterrada, el recuerdo de aquella vez que le dije a mi padre que izo presente. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

El miedo al rechazo, al desprecio y la discriminación de apoderaron de mí.

Rei mi miro con sorpresa y en shock, no dijo nada. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabría cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, mirando fijamente. Para mí fue como un tormento eterno.

Con el tiempo la mirada de Rei fue cambiando, sus facciones fueron cambiando poco a poco. Su mirada se volvió por una compasiva. No dijo nada, hasta que oí pasar un auto me di cuenta de que era medio día.

-¿Por ese motivo rehuías de mí?-

No conteste, ni siquiera limpie mis lágrimas.

-No sé qué sea más patético. ¿Tu fingiendo ser una chica o yo fingiendo ser un hombre?-

Su semblante reflejaba tristeza, la verdad eso me tomo de sorpresa. Pero no termino ahí, para nada puesto que Rei empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y debajo de su camisa había un sostén, uno muy pequeño. Cuando se lo desabotono me di cuenta que era tan plana como mi prima Rin o yo, indiscutiblemente tenia pezones femeninos. La cosa no termino ahí pues Rei se bajó los pantalones y unas bragas rosas de encaje terminaron de demostrar que era realmente una chica.

-No eh sido honesta contigo.-

Ese fue el momento más incómodo que pase con Rei. Después de esa revelación Rei me explico por qué era así.

Su historia era que ella provenía de una familia algo acomodada, que ella tenía un hermano y que ella nació mucho después de este, ya que su padre la tuvo años después del divorcio de su padre con su anterior pareja. Ella tuvo una historia similar a la mía, solo que en vez de ser agredida como me paso a mí, ella fue echada de su casa. Ella acudió con su hermano mayor a buscar refugio, su hermano se indignó con su padre de tal acto por lo que él se izó cargo de ella cuando tenía trece años. Su hermano mayor le pago sus estudios y podía costearle la carrera de medicina por su trabajo de abogado y a unos negocios que tenía aparte.

Ella me conto que su hermano era duro con ella pero justo, pues si quería ser alguien no se lograba con ser bonita tenia ganarse su lugar en mundo siendo alguien de provecho. Eligio ser médico por ser una profesión muy respetable.

Luego de escuchar su historia yo le conté la mía, fue en ese momento en que nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas éramos tan familiares y a la vez tan distintos, teníamos problemas similares y la vez no. nos reímos un rato y nos empezamos a preguntar cosas tontas, triviales hasta vergonzosas.

Rei me conto que antes vivir en la residencia ella tuvo una novia que era muy pervertida, la dejo porque le engaño con otra chica, curiosamente era la tipa de la tienda a la que me llevo Olivia-san. Llego un momento en el que ice la pregunta del porque yo le gustaba tanto.

-Porque realmente eres muy linda…bueno lindo. Si como niña nerd eras bonita ahora que pareces una princesa me gustas más. Además siempre me parecieron lindos los gatos y siempre quise tener uno. Aunque el hecho de que seas hombres no cambia lo que siento por ti.-

En ese momento me puse llorar, no por miedo si no de alegría. Yo en lo personal siempre me atrajo Rei y eso no cambio con su revelación.

-Haruka… eres linda como una princesa. ¿Puedo ser tu príncipe?-

En ese momento abrase a Rei, era tan feliz mientras mis lágrimas brotaban. No era chico, pero me acepto y no me rechazo era una marginada como yo por aquellos debían amarle incondicionalmente igual que a mí.

Nuestros sentimientos cambiaron, ya que encontramos consuelo en ambos. Era extraño éramos dos homosexuales uno que tenía miedo y otra que buscaba su felicidad. Ese día Rei y yo compartimos intimidad en mi cuarto, cuando hicimos el amor me sentí aceptado y feliz, pues estaba haciéndolo con mi príncipe azul.

Faltaba una semana para navidad, en la casa notaron que ya teníamos una relación. Fue algo incómodo pero aun no sabían Olivia-san y Hashirama-san de nuestro secreto de nuestro género. Aunque se veía Olivia-san feliz por nosotros me sentía mal por mentirle a ella y a Hashirama-san.

Así que de repente un el día noche buena Rei y yo fuimos hacer unas compras para la cena y regalos de último minuto hasta que me pidió matrimonio ese dia y nos casamos. Fue de las primeras bodas humano liminal y la sorpresa salía cuando en ese mismo día en el ayuntamiento Olivia-san y Hashirama-san. Nunca olvidare lo que dijeron al enterarse.

-¿Esto es yuri o yaoi? La verdad no entiendo nada. ¿Son homosexuales en una relación hetero?-

-Son personas que se aman azulito. Pero por Ala, si que esto es la más grande sorpresa de mi vida.-

-Necesitare un trago después de esto.-

-Sera en la cena, hay un tequila que me regalo un socio y mucho licor en casa, vamos a celebrar a los recién casados como se debe.-

-Mientras sean felices.-

Nuestra noche bodas fue una cena navideña con nuestros amigos, nunca lo olvido porque pude sentirme a gusto y feliz compartiendo ese momento especial con mis amigos y mi pareja.

Pero luego llego año nuevo y como dictan las costumbres de Gensokyo, hay que dar gracias como se debe a los dioses, tenía que regresar a la isla para ir al templo Moriya. Pero antes de irme me puse en contacto con mi tía explicándole mi nueva condición legal.

-¿¡QUE TE CASASTE!?-

Si mi tía tardo en digerirlo y tratar de darle lógica en su cabeza nuestra situación, no la culpo hasta yo no lo entendía en ese entonces.

-Tú no debiste casarte en un ayuntamiento. Si te vas a casar, te casaras bien sobrino. Mañana bienes con tu pareja y para que la presentes a la familia. Organizare una boda en el templo Moriya para que te cases ahí como se debe. Necesito un coordinador para la fiesta y un poco de sake para digerirlo. Te quiero a ti a tu esposo o esposa lo antes posible, mandare a tu tío para que los recoja y no tengan dificultades con la aduana.-

Lo que paso después de año nuevo fue el inicio de muchas cosas. Mi boda tradicional shintoista con Rei, la fiesta con la familia, en el caso de Rei solo fueron su hermano y sus abuelos. Solo Olivia-san y Hashirama-san solo fueron los únicos amigos invitados. Después me entere durante la fiesta que Rei estaba embarazada porque no se sintió bien en la comida.

Nueve meses después nació nuestra Homura, nadie se creyó que el bishonen de la facultad era mujer y vaya niña que tuvimos. Rei no dejaba de ver los videos de los ultrasonidos a cada momento, cuando nació Homura fue uno de los momentos más felices que tuvimos. En ese día mis tíos y el hermano de Rei estaban presentes, me decían constantemente que se parecía mucho a mí.

-Que hermosa niña, te pareces mucho a tu padre. No puedo esperar el momento para vestirte como la princesita que eres.-

Los que estaban como locos era mis tíos, ellos realmente adoran a los niños y a diferencia de las novias de mis primos y el novio de mi prima Rin, Rei tenía toda la aprobación de mi tío Shinta.

Después de eso Rei de graduó y yo seguí estudiando. Mi carrera fue muy dura pesada, pero al final logre ser arquitecto. Realmente fue una gran ayuda para ambos que mi familia y nuestros amigos nos echaran una mano con Homura de bebe. Olivia-san adoraba cuidar de Homura y era muy común ver a ella y a Rei vistiéndola con ropa extravagante mientras le tomaban fotos.

Desde que Homura entro nuestras vidas yo me esforcé mucho en darle una buena vida, me gradué con honores de la carrera de arquitectura. Los talleres de planeación de proyectos y las representaciones graficas 3D fueron una pesadilla, lo bueno que estoy familiarizado con el trabajo duro desde que era adolecente.

Un tiempo despues de mi graduación no perdí tiempo en buscar trabajo, no tuve muchos problemas en encontrar trabajo. Termine en un estudio de arquitectura llamado Japan's builder's, que le pertenecía a la empresa inmobiliaria Hashimoto & Partnes. La empresa estaba algo muy necesitada de personal y la jefa del estudio me contrato por ser uno de los mejores de mi generación, aun trabajo para Valera García Hashimoto.

Recuerdo cuando me contrato… fue un día de locos.

-Tus referencias son buenas, reconozco a un buen trabajador cuando lo veo sin importar género o especie. Bienvenido a bordo Morisata Haruka.-

-Gracias García-san, no le defraudare.-

\- Valeria por favor, no me gusta mucho los honoríficos. ¿Es tu primer trabajo Haruka?-

-Formalmente no, yo solía hacer trabajo de oficina para el negocio familiar desde los quince años, por lo que me familiarice con el trabajo burocrático.-

-Eso significa ya sabes cómo trabajar.-

-Con respecto a mis datos… usted omitió leer mis datos personales.-

-No omití nada, en serio.-

-Es sobre mi género.-

-¡Dejen de tratar de desvestir a la neko loli con la mirada! Malditos pervertidos.-

Si me asusto cuando le grito a unos tipos que se asomaron a ver.

-No te preocupes pequeña, aquí no está permitido flirtear.-

-Valeria-san… creo que debe ver mejor mis datos personales.-

Ella me hizo caso esta vez y después de eso me vio sumamente sorprendida.

-¡¿No es cierto?! ¡Pero si te vez tan femenina!-

-Podría mantener eso en secreto, es que quiero evitarme problemas y concentrarme en trabajar.-

-No te preocupes, aquí no se permite eso. Además si alguien te molesta me encargare yo misma de poner en su sitio la basura.-

Después de mostrarme mi cubículo donde trabajaría fue una senda de locura. Valeria-san era una jefa exigente y perfeccionista. Salí muy tarde en mi primer día, me acuerdo cuando vio protector de pantalla de mi móvil después de que envié un mensaje de que llegaría tarde.

-¿Quién es esa niña?-

-Es mi hija.-

-¿Tienes una hija? Pensé que era tu hermana menor.-

-Sé que nos parecemos, pero tengo esposa y esta es nuestra hija Homura.-

-Bueno es que se parece a ti, eso le hace ser la niña más linda de su escuela.-

Buenos recuerdos y desveladas me ha dejado trabajar para Valeria-san, el trabajo era tan duro que no salíamos de la oficina y Valeria-san llegaba siempre con comida y bebida para que pudiéramos seguir trabajando con el estómago lleno, pero solo así llegue hacerme un nombre con tan exigente jefa.

-Haruka. ¿Por qué estás tan distante?-

En eso Rei me llama mientras me abrasa.

-Solo recordando el pasado.-

-Lamento ser sensible de mi cuerpo.-

-Yo nunca te recrimino nada. Puedo seguir cuando quieras. Ahh-

Me mordió una de mis orejas. Seguimos haciendo el amor toda noche con sus respectivas pausas.

A la mañana siguiente me levante al lado de mi pareja. Rei está abrasada a mí, tenía una de mis orejas en su boca. Tengo alguien que ama por quien soy, ice lo que propuse en la vida, tengo una hermosa hija y estoy totalmente satisfecho con eso, soy tan feliz a lado de mi príncipe azul.

 **Notas de Paradoja.**

Ok antes de empezar debo agradecer a Onix Star por su ayuda en la colaboración de la creación de este one shot y sobre todo aguantarme mis locuras.

Aparte de que referencie el fic de Tarmo Flake con la mension de Sparassus y el fic grupal de los Extraditables, Enciclopedia Universal Extraespecie.

Ok la trama de dos personajes con preferencias homosexuales en una relación heterosexual es una idea que tenia de hace mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a los personajes de principales y su hija, están basados en personajes homosexuales o de sexualidad dudosa.

Haruka es el nombre de mi sailor scout favorita, Haruka Tennou o Sailor Uranus, en la apariencia de Félix de rezero (debo confesar que no eh visto ese anime, pero me gusta el diseño de Felix)

Asi mismo Homura esta inspirada en Akemi Homura de Madoka Magica. Se nota que le tengo mania a esa serie jaja. La verdad Homura Akemi siempre se me izo una lesbiana, aparte de que todo el trauma de ver morir a su amada Madoka en cada línea de tiempo.

Tsukino Rei esta basada en la obra de Naoko Takeushi, Sailor moon. ¿Por qué? Bueno muchos de sus personajes eran sexualmente ambiguos ante mis ojos y de muchos amigos que leyeron el manga de sailor moon a pesar de que los diálogos digan lo contrario.

De hecho tanto Rei como Harkua están influenciadas de alguna manera con la guardiana del planeta Urano.

Por qué el tema de la historia es así, es porque estoy demasiado influenciado por las Clamp, las cuales son famosas por las relaciones tan "peculiares" que tiene en sus historias, ya que eh sido fan de Clamp desde que transmitían las "guerreras mágicas" en el mítico Caritele.

Otra cosa que quería exponer es mi visión sobre los homosexuales.

En mi vida eh conocido a gente con esas preferencia, desde "hadas taconudas" que no quiero hablar de ellas, pero terminaban con un objeto contundente en la cabeza por atrevidas.

También eh conocido a los que yo llamo "damas", los cuales son homosexuales a los que yo besaría su mano por saber respetar y comportarse.

De hecho una chica que solía gustarme en la primaria se volvió lesbiana luego de ciertos eventos que paso. Fui de los pocos hombres que no la señalo como un fenómeno, ya que siempre eh sido de mente abierta.

Con el tiempo fui conociendo a más gente con esa preferencia y contrario a como piensa cierta persona (te estoy hablando a ti, tu sabes quién eres), jamás me relacione sentimentalmente con una persona de mí mismo sexo y no soy homosexual.

Pero al mismo tiempo me siento identificados con ellos, ya que yo recibí rechazo social por ser un friki, nerd y otaku.

Ser una persona como yo en los noventas y principios de los 2000 fue algo muy sufrido y me escluian por gustarme sailor moon y demás animes del genero shoujo, además de llamarme satanico por que me gustaba pokemon y evangelion.

Era tachado de homosexual o satanista por mis hobbies y gustos a pesar de no serlo. Conforme ser friki se fue normalizando con el tiempo dejaron de joderme.

Con el tiempo mire detenidamente al grupo con el que me acusaban pertenecer y me fije que los homosexuales en general tenian una afeccion muy particular ante mis ojos.

Los veía faltos de afecto.

Esta visión que tengo se reafirmó más cuando me topé con el manga de The Private Report on My Lesbian Experience with Loneliness hace un tiempo.

En serio me sentí muy identificado con la protagonista, una lesbiana que sentía fatal emocionalmente. Así como se sintió ella, así me sentí en mi adolescencia mientras trataba de encajar en algún lado. Y con esa manga se reafirmó esa postura que tengo con respecto a los homosexuales en general.

Por favor, si conoces a un homosexual, no lo discrimines (al menos que sea un hada taconuda, esos no tienen perdón, solo quieren satisfacer sus perversiones).

Demuéstrales amistad y no les excluyan, ser un marginado social es horrible.

Bien me despido y espero que les guste el inicio de esta serie one shot de este universo compartido que se me irán ocurriendo de vez en cuando.


	2. Un Pedazo de cielo

**Un** **pedazo de cielo.**

 **algunas aclaraciones previas**

 **yo tenia planeado que la historia de fuese algo diferente.**

 **pero para evitarme problemas con guerreros de la justicia social**

 **la edad de la protagonista femenina fue ajustada y así evitarme problemas mas unos agregados.**

Mi nombre es Dutch Willis, soy mariscal Onice grado dos de la empresa Brutal Corp, una empresa que da servicio de seguridad y es técnicamente un ejército privado al mejor postor o dicho de forma más vulgar, soy un mercenario de elite que trabaja dentro de los límites legales.

Soy fácilmente identificable por medir 1.97 m y estar muy fornido. Mi cabello es rubio siempre uso el corte militar, mis ojos azules. Mis facciones son algo duras y suelo asustar los niños con facilidad sin proponérmelo.

Hasta hace unos meses reubicaron a muchos elementos de la empresa en Japón, un país de bastante seguro en el pasado pero por su tonta burocracia, las restricciones han tenido problemas con las extraespecies y las leyes que las protegen a estas, huecos legales que mafias inteligentes supieron aprovechar dieron esta situación. Así que nosotros estamos en este país para apoyar a sus autoridades por su falta de experiencia en lidiar con este tipo de violencia.

Los más afectados son las extraespecies porque eligen Japón para rehacer su vida por ser un país relativamente seguro. No sé cuánto voy estar en este país pero ya me estoy instalando con mi huésped liminal, Ángela. Ambos nos acabamos de instalar en nuestro nuevo hogar hace poco y ambos tenemos relativamente poco haber llegado a tierras niponas. Hace una hora hicimos la despensa siendo Ángela la encargada de acomodar los víveres y demás artículos de limpieza.

Ángela mi huésped liminal, una serval de apenas 18 años, mide como 1.52 m, tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, largo y lacio que le llega a la mitad de su cintura, es tan hermoso porque parece que ningún nudo se formaría en este.

Sus orejas son largas, erguidas y triangulares, con felpudo blanco en su interior las puntas son negras, el resto es rubio como su cabello. Su cola era algo felpuda y uniforme, rubio y rayado de negro era el pelaje, algún no entendido creería que es una nekomata pinta.

Pero lo que más llamaba mi atención era su enorme belleza y atractivo, para ser tan bajita tenía unos senos muy generosos, un sostén copa C sostenía esos senos de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino bastante grandes para alguien así de bajita, piernas bien trabajadas, muslos pequeños y redondos, una cintura y caderas bien formados hacían juego con su delgada figura, pero lo que dejaba obsoleto su cuerpo de tentación era su hermoso rostro, de finas facciones de su redondo rostro aun de niña, esos hermosos labios delgados y ligeramente rosados, una pequeña nariz esprintada y lo mejor de todo unos inusuales ojos amarillos, los servales tienen ojos ámbar pero Ángela los tiene amarillos. Ella posee una mirada vacía de toda malicia a pesar del entorno en el que se ha criado. No como yo que conozco lo peor que puede ofrecer este mundo.

Ella pertenece a la especie felina de los servales, una raza de extraespecie tipo gato creada por crianza selectiva de guepardos extraespecies, were cats monteses africanos y seres humanos. El resultado fue una de las especies liminales más bellas que existen, estando en el círculo de las especies más exóticas por su belleza. Entre estas están las sirenas tropicales, sirenas siren, las elfas, las ninfas, las guepardos liminales, las harpías quetzal, las harpias horus, las harpias fénix, algunas especies de alraunes entre otras razas de extraespecies más cuyos nombres no pude memorizar. Este grupo de especies de gran belleza son llamadas en el mundo del crimen como "princesas angelicales".

Desde antes que del acta se traficaban con extraespecies de gran belleza para el mercado sexual, muchos señores de guerra y millonarios costeaban estas esclavas para su disfrute personal desde tiempos inmemoriales. Actualmente eso no ha cambiado y de entre esas especies la más cotizada es la especie serval.

Los motivos son que son criadas específicamente para esa labor desde que son pequeñas, se les adoctrina a ser dóciles y obedientes, se les enseña a temprana edad de cómo deben comportarse, se cuida meticulosamente su desarrollo físico para realzar su belleza natural, desde su dieta diaria hasta sus regímenes de ejercicios estrictos. En si son criadas para ser las esclavas sexuales perfectas y una serval virgen es la más cotizada en el mercado negro, llegando a costar hasta diez millones de dólares una serval virgen de diez años. Normalmente estas se subastan y algunas pueden alcanzar un valor bastante superior a los diez millones base que se piden por estas en las subastas clandestinas. El valor varía dependiendo de los atributos de la serval.

Y entre las servales hay un tipo que es la más valiosa, la que están destinadas a ser productoras y Ángela iba a ser subastada para ese propósito. Afortunadamente para ella, la corporación le dimos caza varios blancos importantes en una de esas subastas. La corporación en conjunto con la CIA, la interpol y el imperio Atlante planearon un operativo para poder hachar a perder la subasta, la cual se llevaba a cabo en lujoso crucero, ahí en conjunto con soldados atlantes y miembros de la guardia onice tomamos el crucero. Mi equipo le toco neutralizar el evento principal, yo comandaba el ataque junto a varios agentes. Atacamos cuando iban a subastar a Ángela, en medio del caos ella no sabía qué hacer, por lo que no me lo pensé dos veces la protegí aun poniéndome en peligro. El operativo fue todo un éxito, varias mafias de trata de personas, millonarios, empresas de dudosa moral, señores del crimen y sus secuaces fueron capturados. Gracias al imperio no escapo ninguno y la corporación neutralizo exitosamente el navío.

Cuando termino todo trate de calmar a Ángela, ella me tomo mucha confianza. Cuando volvimos a tierra, muchas de las chicas fueron repatriadas a sus lugares de origen pero Ángela no, ya que fui informado de su peculiar condición. Debido a eso y a los acontecimientos recientes del país del sol naciente, Ángela termino bajo la custodia de la corporación y como vieron que me tenía confianza la chica yo sería el anfitrión de esta mientras se le integra a la sociedad y superar su adoctrinamiento como esclava. Esos fueron como tres años de terapia en Inglaterra mientras se recuperaba de su adoctrinamiento

Otra de las razones por la que esta hermosa felina está viviendo conmigo es porque yo siendo un soldado de elite puedo protegerle y no dudaría en usar mi propio cuerpo para ese propósito.

Luego de recordar por qué estamos viviendo juntos fui a buscarla y me topo con una imagen muy sugerente.

Ángela estaba en cuatro acomodando cosas en una de las alacenas inferiores. Podía verles las bragas rayadas que tenía, una preciosa vista para un soldado seguro pero eso no era lo que me llamaba más la atención.

-¿Tons que? Agárrale la cola, yo sé que quieres.-

Dijo un pequeño demonio que apareció en mi hombro izquierdo.

-No lo hagas Dutch, eso sería grosero de tu parte.-

Dijo un ángel que apareció de un "puf" en mi hombro derecho.

-Oh vamos, sabes que quieres tocarle la cola, además esta felpudita.-

Si el diablo tenía razón, más que sus posaderas lo que más me llamaba la atención era aquella cola de felino rayada que tenía meneando de un lado a otro. Se ve tan esponjosa, diferente a la cola de los nekomatas que eh visto.

-Señor Willis. Ya acomode la despensa.-

El demonio y el ángel desaparecen con un "puf".

-Gracias Ángela, yo me ocupare de la cena cuando termine de acomodar mis cosas, tu encárgate de acomodar tus pertenencias, ya sabes cuál es tu cuarto.-

-Si señor Willis.-

Ella se retira, en cambio me quede pensando en que es demasiado bella esa chica y sus peculiaridades físicas lo son aún más, porque esa cola medio afelpada y esas orejas erguidas son muy tentadoras para mí.

Desde que tenía a Ángela a mi cuidado es como una tortura, es que tener a una chica como ella a mi cuidado es una enorme tentación, un hombre es un hombre y no puedo esconder mis impulsos para siempre.

Empezando el hecho de que ella es muy obediente en todo lo que le digo, aparte de que se ve tan frágil y delicada que mí instinto primario al verla es protegerle y hacerla mía.

No Dutch, ella confía en ti aparte de ella bien podría ser tu hermana pequeña, casi le doblas la edad.

Desde que ella está a mi cuidado eh procurado que este bien Ángela. Lo primero que hizo la corporación es ver su nivel intelectual y que tanto le afectado a su psique su adoctrinamiento para ser para ser una esclava.

Por lo que vi ella sabe hablar cuatro idiomas, japonés, inglés, chino y español, siendo este último su lengua materna, esto me facilita mucho el entenderme con Ángela, ya que mi madre es mexicana y se hablar tanto inglés y español, hablar con ella en su lengua madre hizo que me ganara mucho confianza.

El hecho de que ella hablara tres idiomas dice mucho de su educación, después una investigación e interrogatorio por parte de la corporación hacia Ángela, los resultados que leí en el informe final fueron algo interesantes.

Empezando por la inteligencia de Ángela no precisamente muy alta, está en el promedio de un ser humano normal. El hecho de que sepa cuatro idiomas a sus quince años es porque desde temprana edad fue instruida en aprenderlos.

Según el informe, Ángela batallo mucho para aprender y dominar los cuatro idiomas que maneja. Ella comenta que si no le ponía empeño a sus lecciones era castigada por sus amos. Estos castigos iban desde pegarle en las manos con una regla o recibir nalgadas.

Su formación educativa dice que puede hablar, leer y escribir perfectamente en los cuatro idiomas, aparte sabe matemáticas a nivel de un alumno que término la primaria. Otra cosa es que ella recibió educación de etiqueta y un adoctrinamiento para volverla dócil y obediente. Fue instruida en educación sexual y en lo debía hacer en caso de ser vendida.

Según el informe, Ángela cuenta que una de sus hermanas fue abusada por uno de los guardias que debían cuidarla y que fue ejecutado en el acto por arruinar una valiosa mercancía. Por lo que era normal que Ángela viviera con miedo en un ambiente así.

Por lo que ella desarrollo un miedo a las figuras de autoridad por el estilo de vida que llevaba. Es cooperativa pero vive con constante miedo a represalias, algo que fue notado por los psicólogos de la corporación es que a Ángela se le da mal socializar y parece que soy la única persona en la que confía.

Debido a eso, Ángela aun va regularmente a terapia para que pueda superar su adoctrinamiento y yo ayudo como puedo en su rehabilitación, cuando no estoy laborando ayudo a Ángela en su rehabilitación.

Pero cada vez me es difícil convivir con ella, como dije yo soy un hombre. Un hombre que ha pasado por muchas cosas y con necesidades, Ángela es mucha tentación para mí pese a que deseo protegerla también me atrae en más de un sentido, pero es casi una niña a pesar de que tiene 18 y yo un hombre de treinta años.

No negare que Ángela me éxita, pero al mismo tiempo deseo que sea feliz y pueda convertirse en una personal funcional. Pero está el hecho de que ella es una serval y eso la hace un blanco potencial.

Eh acomodado mis cosas y eh hecho la cena, no platique mucho con Ángela hoy porque tenía cosas que hacer en la corporación.

Yo desde que llegue a Japón solía comandar un grupo puramente humano, pero debido a las políticas del acta en Japón mi equipo se tuvo que dividir y meter a dos extraespecies, por lo que se estas ya habían sido entrenadas por la corporación unos meses atrás, no sé con exactitud cuántos pero son novatos.

-Hey Dutch. ¿Cómo estás?-

El que me saluda Miguel, Miguel ha sido mi compañero desde que entre en Brutal Corp, su especialidad son los explosivos y es un tipo muy egocéntrico de sus capacidades. Se rapa la cabeza y siempre usa lentes oscuros. Miguel es el mejor experto en demolición con explosivos que conozco y sabe todo lo relacionado a estos. Nunca olvido el día en que salvo al equipo de una trampa improvisando una bomba con lo que tenía en mano.

-Bien, creo que extrañare a Frank y Peter. Pero me alegra que los hayan ascendido, ya merecían liderar sus propios equipos.-

-Lo se Dutch, pero nos quedamos sin francotirador y sin un experto en infiltración.-

-Sabes que soy un experto en armas y se cumplir los roles de cada tipo de armas, además soy un ariete humano.-

-Siempre presumiendo.-

En eso volteamos y vemos al siempre confiable Frederick o simplemente Fredy, nuestro siempre confiable médico militar. Si alguien le confío mi vida es a este hombre, me a remendado un par de veces e inyectado tantas que ya perdí la cuenta.

-Fredy. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Dutch. ¿Listo para ver a las nuevas reclutas?-

¿Nuevas? ¿Son chicas?-

-Por supuesto, ya me entere de que son chicas los nuevos integrantes de nuestro equipo, un par de novatas sobresalientes. Desconozco su especie, pero mientras no sean mujeres araña, ya sabes que odio a las arañas.-

-Ok. Ya sé que las odias, me quedo claro en esa misión en la selva donde le vaciaste un cargador a una tarántula.-

Después de unas bromas sobre la aracnofobia de Fredy, nos dirigimos directo a un pequeño cuarto en el cual conoceríamos a las nuevas integrantes extraespecie de nuestro equipo, el camino Miguel me pregunto algo.

-¿Cómo te va con la gatita que salvaste en aquella misión? Sé que estás viviendo con ella.-

-Muy bien Miguel, solo que no me acostumbro a tener tanta tentación, me es muy difícil contenerme el hecho de agarrarle la cola.-

-¿Le quieres agarrar la cola? Eso es muy lascivo.-

-No el trasero animal, me refiero a su cola de gato. Es que la menea de un lado a otro y se ve tan felpudita.-

Esto desconcertó a Miguel, claro que no entiende lo tentador que es.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, donde estoy viviendo tengo una vecina que es una kitsune, es tan linda. Como es nativa no me tiene confianza, pero me dan ganas de agarrarle una de sus colas esponjosas.-

Desde que conozco a Fredy sé que ama los las cosas peluditas, no por nada tenía un caniche cuando era más joven.

-Si pudiera la invito si no fuera por su cacera, pues la cuida como si fuera su hija.-

-Deja de perrear viejo verde.-

Miguel y Fredy empiezan a golpearse entre ellos, típicos golpes de camaradas que se conocen y fastidian mutuamente. Era inusual en la propia corporación el vernos hablar, ya que lo usual era que usáramos el inglés para entendernos, pero Miguel habla español y yo de vez en cuando, siempre hablamos en nuestras lenguas natales, incluso cuando el equipo estaba completo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación encontramos a dos chicas, una oni roja con un par de cuernitos tiernos con el uniforme de la unidad onice y una "niña" algo transparente, parecía una gelatina de frambuesa.

-¡Buenos días señor!-

Saludaron ambas chicas, la oni tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, pero lo suficiente para marcar su feminidad, aparte de que tenía ojos cafés, lo que más me llamo la atención es que era de mi tamaño esa mujer y se notaba que estaba "maciza" como diría mi madre. Dura y fuerte, pero se notaba algo de buenas intenciones, no suelo ser el típico militar duro, me gusta ser tranquilo, frio y analítico con los pocos reclutas que eh tenido a mi disposición, en serio odio gritar.

Se nota que esta chica jamás ha matado a alguien que no fuese un insecto. En cambio la otra es otra cosa. Empezando por su traje, que parece un traje de buzo ceñido al cuerpo. Por lo que veo esta es roja y transparente, se le ve una cara de niña y si se me hubiera aparecido de niño me hubiera asustado. Tiene una especie de "cabello y ojos" que contrastan en diferentes tonalidades con su piel, pues su "cabello" es de un rojo oscuro y sus "ojos" son de un rojo muy brillante, recordándome al de un conejo blanco.

Esta parece ser lo que se le conoce como slime o limos. Si mis padres la vieran dirían que es una gelatina viviente. En si puedo notar una mirada desafiante en la diminuta chica, de hecho puedo decir que es una amenaza nata, se le nota que ha tomado vidas. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es algo tenemos los soldados experimentados para detectar con mera intuición a aquellos que han tomado vidas.

Es como un sexto sentido que se desarrolla, como el de una madre que sabe que su hijo hizo algo malo. Pero en fin estas chicas son las novatas prometedoras que decía Fredy. En la mesa había un informe por lo que empecé leerlo ante la expectativa de estas.

-Buenos días.-

Dijeron ambas chicas, Miguel y Fredy se quedaron callados y atrás de mí, firmes y derechitos como soldados ingleses, es la costumbre. Lo que vi en el informe fue bastante interesante y prometedor.

Debo decir que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a las extraespecies, no es que no me agraden, es que no estoy familiarizado a tantos estímulos de cosas nuevas tan de golpe. Por ejemplo mis primeras interacciones con liminales fue como tres años después de laborar en BC y fue en colaboración con el imperio Atlante para capturar piratas, fue bastante extraño ver una sirena en una silla de rueda mientras me indicaba como se llevaría a cabo una operación en alta mar. Me tomo poner atención con una sirena hablando frente a mí.

Volviendo con las chicas, Ai la oni, demostró en los entrenamientos una destreza más que sobresaliente entre los miembros de su especie. En el informe dice que tiene potencial y que necesita la guía de veteranos, lo comprendo pero mandar a una chica (como diría mi madre) "tan tiernita" al infierno es cruel, mínimo que estuviera en un equipo regular para gane experiencia sería lo mejor, pero los que están a cargo le ven potencial. En fin la chica es un ariete natural y parece tener mucha pericia con las armas de mediano y corto alcance.

En cambio la gelatina… dios santo hay montón de indicaciones que indican que es una máquina de matar y como debe ser tratada. Lo que más llama la atención es que esta chica transparente llamada Sherry por lo que veo se parece a the Blob o la mancha voraz. Pues al igual que este monstruo del cine (adoro esas películas de terror de los 80 que veía con papa los fines de semana de niño), excesivamente corrosiva como esta y una gran gama de poderes, parece que ella elige que tan corrosiva quiere ser… me parece ya sé por qué esta Ai con esta, ya que el expediente dice que ella escucha a la oni… algo me dice porque está aquí, es para calmar a gelatina acida de Sherry si se sale de control. en fin me parece correcto que alguien controle a esta versión infantil de the blob.

Definitivamente me dieron el trabajo de entrenar un monstruo en misiones peligrosas… en que estaban pensando los de arriba, en fin veré como es el carácter de estas chicas.

-Leí sus expedientes e informes sobre ustedes y debo decir que no me parecen aptas para las misiones que se suelen llevarse a cabo en la división onice.- es ahí cuando noto la cara de preocupación y de desacuerdo de las dos chicas.- Pero ordenes son ordenes, yo hubiera preferido que las hubiesen puesto primero en unidad de nivel bajo y así fuesen ganando experiencia en ciertas misiones no tan peligrosas. Pero ya están aquí señoritas, así que espero que sean obedientes a mis reglas solo así saldrán vivas, mientras eso sucede ustedes están bajo mi tutela y cuidado. En un equipo como este somos más que compañeros, somos hermanos y ustedes son de momento mis nuevas hermanas pequeñas, espero que nos llevemos bien y espero lo mejor de ustedes dos Ai, Sherry, sean bienvenidas a la división onice.-

-Gracias, vera que seremos de mucha ayuda comandante. No le defraudaremos.-

Dice Ai, pero Sherry esta callada. Con lo que dice el informe será algo difícil, por lo que decidí hacer lo siguiente.

-Como no las conozco bien les hare unas preguntas. ¿De dónde son?-

-Yo soy de Okinawa.-

Respondió Ai, en cambio Sherry no contesto, esto me llamo la atención.-

-¿De dónde eres Sherry? No podemos formar lazos si no nos conocemos.-

Eso la incomodo un poco, pero al final respondió.

-No lo sé, me acuerdo que pase desde mi nacimiento en una unidad contenedora. Por lo que desconozco mi lugar de origen, solo recuerdo que la corporación ha tenido mi custodia desde que tengo memoria.-

Otra máquina de matar rara… dios mío. Estos científicos locos. En fin creo que les preguntare otras cosas.

-Ok. No profundizare más en esos detalles. ¿Comida favorita?-

-Mochi, me encanta el mochi en general.-

Respondió Ai, es en serio es muy alegre esta chica, se le nota que es muy pura, solo espero que no se desmorone en este trabajo.

-Agua mineral carbonatada, me gustan las burbujas.-

La gelatina se avergonzó, al cabo de una serie de preguntas descubrí que ellas viven juntas y lo más obvio después de mi platica, es que ellas son pareja… bueno no quien para juzgarlas pero Miguel se veía decepcionado, ya sé que le encantan las mujeres voluptuosas a este y lo poncharon antes de que intentase a llegar a primera base.

Fredy por si lado le importo un comino, él ya sabía a lo que quería, una zorra de colas afelpadas.

No son malas chicas, solo que son una pareja peculiar, Ai resulto ser una chica muy dulce y bien intencionada, en cambio Sherry parece de esas que no dudaran en hacerte daño si se ve amenazada o pongan en peligro a los que quiere, se le nota que no le gusta las demostraciones de afecto en público, le da pena a la gelatina.

-Bien chicas, mañana las veos a primera hora para ver sus habilidades, preparare un simulacro para ver de que son capaces y ver nuestra sinergia como equipo.-

Me despide de ellas, Miguel y Fredy se fueron a casa después de que preparáramos la prueba de mañana, cuando regrese a casa por la tarde me topé con un delicioso aroma, el cual no era que el olor de un buen guiso, si la memoria no me falla es carne de cerdo adobada, mi mama solía hacerla de vez en cuando.

Me acerco más y Ángela se percata de mi presencia, lo sé porque ella mueve sus enormes orejas, ella se voltea para saludarme.

-Bienvenido señor Willis, espero que le guste. Es una comida que en contadas ocasiones me dieron, pero ahora puedo replicarla. Lo bueno es que había los ingredientes adecuados para hacerla.-

Me sorprende esta chica, apenas llevamos seis meses viviendo y ya aprendió a cocinar tan rápido, una de las cosas que Ángela no tuvo acceso en el pasado fue una cocina. Aprendió a cocinar y ya lo hace perfectamente bien, tiene talento para eso.

-Eso vuele genial, según tus documentos dicen que naciste en algún lugar de México, no me sorprende que te gusten ese tipo de comidas. Mi mama es mexicana también, para ser preciso dice que es de Monterrey. Ella hacia el mismo guiso en algunas ocasiones.-

-Es que usted tiene esos ingredientes y vi la receta en esa libreta que siempre tiene a la mano.-

-Ya sabes, un hombre siempre extrañara la comida de su madre, por eso anote sus recetas. Veo que ya diste cuenta que amo la comida mexicana.-

-Sí, pero no hay tortillas.-

-En Japón está un poco difícil encontrarlas, en Estados unidos es fácil encontrar maíz pero aquí no se si pueda encontrar, solo sería cuestión de preguntar. Si encuentro nos daremos un festín de tacos.-

Realmente es jodidamente linda Ángela, empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro y a brillarle los ojos de la emoción, simplemente esta chica me alegra con su presencia. Puede ser muy inocente en ocasiones, lo cual la hace ver linda, pero verla sonreír no tiene precio.

Cenamos los dos y debo decir que Ángela le quedo deliciosa la cena, antes de que ella se encargara de la cocina debo confesar que estaba harto de mi propio sazón.

Las interacciones de Ángela eran tan agradables y ha sido una buena compañía, durante mi servicio en la corporación eh estado viviendo solo en los últimos cinco años. A lo largo de ese tiempo eh estado viviendo en pequeños apartamentos designados por la corporación o compartiendo cuarto en las carracas. Tener a alguien que te reciba con una cena caliente es lo mejor que ha pasado en los últimos años.

Nunca dejo de elogiar la buena comida de la serval, esa noche platicamos de como a fue su día, ella se la paso aprendiendo de las notas de la libreta de recetas, ver algo de televisión. Aunque mañana debo dejar a Ángela en la terapia, cuando no estoy ella usa el metro, ella sabe que apenas sale de casa la corporación ya tiene un ojo sobre ella, ella tiene un rastreador dentro de ella, por su propio bien, me sorprendió lo bien que se lo tomo cuando se lo propusieron, pues así ella sabe que alguien iría en su ayuda si algo le pasara. La sensación de seguridad es algo que Ángela siempre quiere tener. Una persona normal no aceptaría tener un rastreador debajo su piel.

Pero un problema que constantemente tengo con Ángela es…

-Señor Willis… ¿puedo dormir con usted esta noche?-

Ángela sufre de pesadillas, no es que me moleste, pero a mí me inculcaron mis padres desde niño que un hombre y una mujer solo pueden compartir cama si están casados… o para tener sexo. Desde nuestra última morada yo me compre una cama doble deslizable, así evito compartir la misma cama con ella, porque la primera vez ella me abraso y yo no pude dormir esa vez.

En serio es demasiado para mi sentir la respiración de una frágil chica como ella cerca de mí. Por lo que al día siguiente le compre el peluche más grande que pude encontrar, una tortuga marina. La verdad fusiono y lo más impactante fue que ese era el primer juguete que ella tuvo…

Se me partió el corazón de saberlo y verla llorar de felicidad, pero esa tortuga me evito ser abrasado cuando compartíamos habitación y la cama doble es suficiente para que Angela se sienta que está a mi lado. Aún recuerdo se lo di.

Ese día llegue al departamento en que solíamos vivir antes de llegar a Japón, recuerdo que en ese entonces vivíamos en Inglaterra, recuerdo que busque el peluche más grande y lindo que pude encontrar. En serio en ese lugar había muchos peluches realistas y no había osos, ni siquiera un Teddy.

En eso divise al único peluche que se veía adorable, una tortuga marina de color rosa. Era el peluche más grande que había en la tienda como 40 centímetros. Sin dudarlo la compre, cuando llegue a casa vi a Ángela leyendo la libreta de recetas. Ella sabe que alguien está cerca por su sentido del oído, aunque es lindo ver como se percata de mi presencia, mueve sus orejas de un lado a otro.

-Hola señor Willis. Eh estado leyendo su libreta de recetas…¿Qué trae ahí?-

-Te traje un regalo Ángela.-

La felina rubia estaba expectante, normalmente llevo a Ángela a comprar lo que ella necesita, pero nunca le había traído alguna clase de presente. Ella se quedó callada unos momentos, le pase la enorme bolsa.

Ella la abrió la bolsa y saco la tortuga rosada.

Estuvo mirando el peluche sorprendida por unos momentos y de repente empezó a llorar.

-Nunca antes había tenido un juguete, había visto los juguetes de los comerciales que pasaban en la tele queriendo uno. Gracias.-

Ahí es cuando ella empieza a llorar abrasando el peluche rosado. A pesar de que ella estaba feliz, me era muy duro verla así, sé que ella vivió la mayor parte de su vida en un entorno controlado y preparada para un funesto propósito desde su nacimiento, ser la esclava de algún millonario pervertido y ruin. Jamás tuvo una infancia como tal, por ese motivo quiero proteger su sonrisa.

Volviendo al presente le di a Ángela la aprobación de dormir en mi habitación.

-Claro.-

Después de la cena Ángela que estuvo deliciosa a decir verdad, Ángela termino durmiendo en mi cuarto. Al día siguiente la deje en la terapia sin contratiempos.

Sé que ella necesita socializar un poco, una ida al parque se me hace perfecta, así se acostumbra a convivir con más gente, Ángela aun le cuesta convivir con la gente algo normal considerando que tenido mucha mejoría con su terapia.

Es un nuevo día y dejo a Ángela en la terapia y me voy a un campo de práctica de la corporación para poner a prueba a las chicas.

Como somos un grupo de elite, las pusimos a prueba a las chicas con otro equipo de la guardia ónice. Debo admitir que Ai sabe trabajar en equipo pero Sherry… la gelatina se la paso incomunicada del grupo y se las ingenió para ver la posición del enemigo y sus coberturas, volvió para informarnos, le regañe por haberse ido sin decir nada, que si iba hacer eso que avisara la slime. Luego de eso creamos un plan con lo que aviso Sherry y usando a Ai como ariete le dimos una sorpresa y más con Sherry que inmediatamente les quito sus armas usando sus habilidades cuando la oni les sorprendió rompiendo un muro, tirando a la tres agentes que dejaron caer sus armas.

Los miembros del otro equipo tenían a solo dos humanos, un demonio mayor y un elfo oscuro, nuestro grupo tenía ventaja numérica pero un elfo con visión nocturna y sin contar que ese morenazo y el demonio escucharon parte de nuestro plan, no esperaban que Ai fuese tan fuerte y que Sherry pudiese manipular tantos objetos a la vez con sus tentáculos.

Después de que la prueba terminase, ayude a los del otro equipo junto a Miguel y a Fredy. Mientras Miguel los revisaba yo me dirigí a las chicas.

-No estuvo mal, Ai se supo desenvolverse según lo esperado pero Sherry. Te lo volveré a repetir, nunca vuelvas a separarte así del grupo de esa forma para hacer lo que hiciste, sé que hay que tener iniciativa, pero cualquier idea que se te ocurra de repente tienes que decírmela, porque dejar tu traje y equipo a mitad de una misión sin avisar es una insubordinación al código. Aparte no sabías si el otro equipo te tendía una trampa, no sabíamos contra quien nos enfrentamos, pedí un grupo al azar para ponerlas a prueba y ver como reaccionaban, agradece que tenían un elfo y un demonio, pero no ellos no sabían cuántos miembros éramos y a que especies pertenecíamos, ellos se prepararon para un grupo común. Sherry somos un equipo recuérdalo, todo se consulta según la cadena de mando y a tus compañeros, no vuelvas hacerlo. Te lo dejare pasar esta vez, fuera de eso las dos desempeñaron un buen papel.

-Gracias Mariscal.-

Respondieron las féminas, después de despedirme de mi equipo y llenar unos formularios, me dirigí de vuelta a casa. Llegue como a las cinco y Ángela, bueno ella estaba ideando que hacer para la cena. Como siempre, su sentido del oído me detecto y me saludo apenas abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor Willis, llego más temprano de lo habitual.-

-Si, hoy salí temprano. ¿Te gustaría salir a despejarte un poco?-

Ella no entendió de inmediato mis intenciones, pues Ángela se acostumbró a salir los fines de semana a hacer las compras conmigo.

Le explique que un cambio seria bien y que le sirve para socializar. La serval se arregló para salir, se puso una falda amarilla, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, como adorno se puso un moño amarillo en el cuello de la camisa, también se puso unas medias amarillas a juego, a ella le gusta mucho el amarillo, hasta sus zapatos tienen algunos detalles de este color.

Yo me fui más relajado, una sudadera delgada de manga larga blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos.

Fuimos a un parque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, lo primero que notamos es que el parque está lleno de niños, este vecindario es bastante animado, me fije también que hay unas extraespecies por aquí, vi a un oni con uniforme de policía comiendo helado mientras vigilaba los alrededores, hasta que llego otro policía pero humano a hacer el cambio. También me percate que había unas extraespecies vigilando a algunos niños, entre lo que más abundaban eran esas chicas conejo, harpias y tanukis, la liminal más rara que vi en el parque fue una dragona que paseaba un perro samoyedo color blanco.

No había ningún niño liminal, bueno…si había pero era una bebe Aracne que estaba sobre la cabeza de un hombre, el cual me imagino es su padre, la arañita se aferraba a la cabeza de este mientras hacía ruidos con su chupón, lo que más me daba risa era que la bebe araña tenia puesta una pijama de osito de color rosa.

La idea es que Ángela socializara con la gente, pero se ocultaba tras de mí, le ponía nerviosa la mirada de las demás liminales que voltearon a verla al notar su presencia, también note que algunos niños dejaron de jugar y empezaron a hablar entre ellos apenas vieron a Ángela.

-Creo que llamaste mucho la atención. Creo que deberías acercarte a hablar con las chicas extraespecie de ahí.-

Ángela se escondía temerosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

-¿Qué pasa? No deberías temerle a esta, tu andas sola por el metro y el vecindario.-

-Sí, pero nunca ha pasado esto. No sé qué pasa.-

-Debe ser porque andas en horarios de trabajo, la mayoría de la gente anda trabajando y los más jóvenes en la escuela. Creo que no tenían tiempo de verte con detenimiento.-

Mientras trataba de deducir que estaba pasando, Ángela dio un grito. Como respuesta voltee para ver de qué se trataba y lo primero que veo es un niño pequeño, un bebe que por su apariencia no debe tener más de dos años.

Este pequeño niño tenía a la serval de la cola, es obvio que gritara, sé que los liminales con cola les duele que se las jalen de improvisto, lo extraño es que la criatura esta sonreía de oreja a oreja, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra.

-¡Kemomo! ¡Kemomo! Kemomo!-

El infante no soltaba para nada la cola de la rubia de dorados ojos, Ángela confundida no entendía.

-¿Kemomo?.. ¿Qué es un kemomo?-

No entendíamos por qué el niño lo decía constante. No paso mucho antes de que la madre viniera por su vástago.

-¡Haruhiko! Te eh dicho que no le jales las colas a las personas.-

La señora levanta al pequeño y le obliga a que suelte la cola de Ángela, al ser separado de esta el pequeño Haruhiko empezó a llorar extendiendo sus manos hacia la rubia.

-Lo siento, el suele jalar las colas peludas de algunos liminales, le llaman mucho la atención. Me disculpo por…-

La mujer se quedó callada y se fijó muy detenidamente en Ángela, como si fuera alguna clase de celebridad que apareció de improvisto y se cerciora de que sea ella en verdad, eso incomoda mucho a Ángela.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Le pregunte a la mujer y esta inmediatamente respondió.

-Si. ¿Esta chica es su huésped? ¿Cierto?-

-Si.-

\- Lo que sucede es que su huésped se parece un montón al personaje principal de una caricatura que ve mi hijo, es bastante popular entre los niños y los amantes de las liminales felinas, se llama Kemono Cuatas. Su huésped está casi idéntica a la protagonista principal. Quien diría que esta nekomata pinta se parecería tanto a ella.-

Eso explica muchas cosas, pero la mujer estaba herrada pero entendible su error, Ángela se parece mucho a una nekomata pero sus orejas son más grandes y no son rubios.

-Nunca había visto una nekomata como tú, eres pinta y tus orejas son muy grandes, aparte de ser rubia, no había visto un miembro de tu especie como tú. Eres muy hermosa.-

Eso explica por qué todos los niños y las liminales miraban a Ángela, pues si en verdad se parecía a la prota de una caricatura tiene sentido.

-No soy una nekomata pinta señora, soy una serval.-

Cuando Ángela corrigió a la mujer esta se sorprendió.

-¿¡UNA SERVAL!?-

Si lo dijo lo sufrientemente alto para que la oyeran por todo el parque.

-¡¿Cómo la protagonista de la serie animada?!-

Esto es una sorpresa, una serval es la protagonista de una caricatura, vaya coincidencia.

-Los servales no son muy conocidos. ¿Cómo es que una chica serval es la protagonista de un dibujo animado señora?-

-Bueno, los personajes de ese anime no son liminales, son chicas antropomórficas con características animales. Y como anda vestida la señorita pues solo hace que se acentué mas el parecido.-

Luego de eso los demás niños se acercar a ver Ángela, los niños tienes expresiones de asombro y curiosidad.

-¿En verdad es una serval?-

-En serio se parece mucho.-

-Aparte esta vestida casi de la misma forma.-

Y dijeron muchas más cosas los niños pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue una niña con playera con el dibujo de una chica que en efecto se parece mucho Ángela.

-Mira mi camisa, tiene la imagen de Serval, la protagonista.-

Es ahí cuando me di cuenta del parecido, los niños saben que no es la verdadera Serval más que nada porque Serval tiene cuatro orejas, las de serval y las humanas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Pregunto una niña.

-Ángela.-

-Eres muy guapa.-

Dijo uno de los niños, al cabo de un rato Ángela termino jugando con los niños, superando su timidez y miedo inicial, verla reír jugando con los niños fue muy tierno, los niños vieron que Ángela era muy rápida para correr.

-Disculpe lo de hace rato señor, es que me sorprendió mucho el saber su especie. Fue una sorpresa muy grande el saber que existían las Serval liminales. Por cierto soy Kumino Haru, científica.-

-Dutch Willis, trabajo en una empresa de seguridad privada, nos acabamos de mudar a Japón hace poco. El pequeño Haruhiko se le ve contento con Ángela, creo que no quiere soltar su cola.-

-Entiendo. Bueno ya es hora de que regrese a casa.-

La señora Kumino va hasta donde esta Angela, esta le devuelve su hijo a su madre.

-Gracias Ángela-san por cuidar al pequeño Haruhiko. Ya nos tenemos que ir Haru. Hijo dile adiós a Angela-san.-

-Ados Kemomo.-

Luego de que se fuera la señora Kumino, Ángela jugo un rato más con los niños, hasta que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Ver a Ángela socializar fue lindo y verla sonreír aún más, no hay nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de Ángela.

-¡Adiós Onee-chan!

-Adiós niños.-

Después de esa despedida, regresamos a casa, fue realmente bueno para ella el jugar con los niños, ese día Ángela durmió en su habitación sola, por lo que no tuvo pesadillas.

Con el pasar de los días, Ángela se fue haciendo más sociable, la gente del vecindario solía convivir más con ella, su pase independiente le permite muchas cosas, los vecinos me preguntan porque Ángela no va a la escuela yo solo respondo con la verdad, ella recibe educación personalizada por lo que a ella no puede ir al ritmo de una escuela japonesa.

Parte de la terapia es que ella también recibe educación, puesto que ella no puede convivir en un ambiente escolar. ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que Ángela es demasiado obediente y dócil, fue educada para ser una dócil esclava que no se queje. Los psicólogos de la corporación dijeron que ella no puede estar en ese ambiente debido a su nivel de adoctrinamiento. Pues saben que los profesores no le pondrían la suficiente atención y vigilancia, ella no podría vivir en un ambiente escolar y laboral comunes, por lo que podría sufrir abusos, pues ella no puede oponerse a una figura de autoridad.

Pero lo bueno es que ella ha hecho amigas y la eh visto conversar con estas fuera de la casa o cuando vamos a hacer las compras.

Así los días pasaron, Ángela no es solo mi única preocupación, si no también Ai y Sherry. La oni y la slime roja son un caso muy particular, Ai es como esperaría muy fuerte pero demasiado buena y Sherry… es acida como uno esperaría de una slime roja.

La gelatina tiene un lenguaje muy acido, pero es eficiente. El problema con su actitud acida es que se siente muy madura. Critica muy severamente nuestras conductas fuera de la misión, pues nos considera infantiles. Típico de una niña grande, no se mucho de slime pero suena como mi hermana Jean cuando tenía once años, se sentía muy madura pero era una etapa, no se cuál sea la edad de Sherry. No hay datos de los slime que me corroboren eso, aun así hablare seriamente cuando se presente la ocasión.

Normalmente no es muy requerida la guardia Onice, pero hemos estado más ocupados de lo habitual. Se nos requiere para proteger blancos políticos de suma importancia más frecuentemente, algo no cuadra hasta que nos mandaron a una misión de capturar a un blanco especifico, un traficante de armas que estaba metiendo su mercancía ilegalmente a Japón. Este iba ser en conjunto con las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, somos mercenarios bajo contrato y no podemos trabajar con tanta libertad como en zonas de conflicto, pero somos buenos y prefiero apoyo en la retaguardia que no tenerlo.

-Hoy es el día, Ai, Sherry…uf…. Este día va ser su bautismo de fuego, su primera misión real. Posiblemente mueran o en el peor de los casos tengan que sobrevivir con recargo de conciencia que las deje marcadas, se lo que les digo. No es bonito tomar una vida la primera vez, ustedes son novatas y están en una misión importante porque son de la elite. Espero que estén a la altura, somos un equipo y nos apoyaremos mutuamente.-

-¡Si Señor!-

Respondieron ambas chicas. Es hora de repasar el plan, saco un mapa de las instalaciones, una bóveda fortificada.

-Sherry, tu misión es joderles el cableado eléctrico a estos infelices, como buena slime que eres te infiltraras y destruirás los generadores, dejándolos a ciegas. Sé que eres inmune a las armas de fuego normales, pero hay un montón de cosas que pueden hacerte daño o neutralizarte. Evita los extintores y sustancias raras Sherry, tu eres nuestra caballo de troya.

Ai, tú con tu escudo y tu subfusil cubrirás Miguel y Fredy, yo iré atrás y daré fuego de cobertura.-

-Entiendo Mariscal.-

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.-

Respondieron la slime y la oni respectivamente. Luego de eso los chicos preparan sus armas. Mientras yo saco mi arma de su estuche, una minigun con la que daré fuego de cobertura.

-Ya es de que ágamos estragos vieja Betsy.-

Miguel y Fredy estaban en lo suyo, listos para la acción pero escucho a Ai reírse.

-Le llama Betsy a su arma, es gracioso.-

Comento la rojita pero Sherry es otra cosa.

-¿No cree que es infantil y estúpido ponerle nombre a un arma?-

En ese momento sentí como si me apuñalaran por la espalda.

-Deja de criticar los gustos de los demás. Así somos los fanáticos de las armas, le ponemos nombre a nuestra herramienta de trabajo. Es como ponerle nombre a tu muñeco de felpa.-

-Si es cierto Sherry, tu llamas a tu peluche de plesiosauro Lapras.-

-¡QUE ES UN POKEMON! ¡NO UN PLESIOSAURIO!-

Miguel, que estaba más que harto de la aptitud de la slime responde.

-Si tus padres le dieron nombre a un pedazo de estiércol, entonces yo nombraré mi arma como se me pegue la regalada gana. Somos hombres hacer cosas que consideres "inmaduras" esta nuestra naturaleza y sirve para liberar tensión ante una misión de este calibre. Que gelatina tan agria eres.-

Si Miguel fue un tanto tosco, pero tenía un punto, Sherry y Ai no se tomaron bien ese comentario por sus expresiones faciales, pero como líder de grupo que soy tengo que imponer orden.

-Miguel tiene razón, pero no tenías que ser tan grosero con Sherry.- El susodicho me saca la lengua, así nos llevamos entre hombres.- No puedes criticar constantemente por nimiedades a la gente o esta se molestara. Que te sirva como lección de vida, así como yo crítica cuando sea un obstáculo para el desarrollo personal, si no te afecta realmente déjalo pasar. Ahora así, Sherry estate lista que tú eres nuestra arma secreta, el resto saquen sus juguetes que llego la hora de ganarse el pan, hay premio si capturamos al jefe vivo y papi quiere cenar mariscos como recompensa.-

Luego de eso nos pusimos en marcha, llegamos de forma discreta después de bajar del camión e ir a la acción. Íbamos como los profesionales que somos con nuestro equipo y armas listas excepto Sherry, la cual andaba desnuda, no es que me existe pero es hipnótico ver como se mueve su cuerpo transparente.

La oscuridad de la noche era nuestra aliada en esta ocasión y Sherry nuestro as bajo la manga, ella entro a ese almacén que estaba oculto en medio del bosque. La pequeña limo se empezó a mover como el líquido que conforma la mayor parte de su cuerpo, era como ver al T-1000 infiltrándose sin llamar la atención. Sabíamos que había francotiradores cubriéndonos y solo esperamos a la señal de Sherry.

Pasaron como quince minutos y las luces de la bóveda fortificada se apagaron abruptamente. Esa era nuestra señal, sin perder tiempo los francotiradores empiezan a deshacerse de los guardias de las torres de vigilancia, mientras Sherry hace un caos dentro. Y es ahí cuando nosotros hacemos nuestra "magia", Miguel vuela la cerradura con sus explosivos y mientras Ai con su escudo hace de ariete, yo proporciono fuego de cobertura con Betsy, Miguel y Fredy hacen lo suyo hiriendo y matando a cuantos pueden.

Eran atacados desde adentro y fuera, cayeron como moscas, no esperaban que fuésemos así de buenos. Lo más fuerte que encontramos fue un orco y licántropo, no le duraron mucho a Ai y Fredy, la oni mando a la lona al cerdito de unos buenos escudados y Fredy dejo fuera de escena al peludo con una porra eléctrica que siempre carga en cada, el la apoda "Chispitas" muy acorde a su personalidad. Literalmente barrimos con toda oposición solo quedaba el jefe, nuestra gelatina se unía al asedio final.

Acorralamos al líder en su oficina y nos preparamos para terminar el trabajo.

-Recuerden, lo quieren vivo para que cante como canario.-

Luego de eso Ai tiro la puerta con facilidad y Sherry creo distracciones para que pudiéramos neutralizar con facilidad al resto, pero el jefe tenía un rehén.

Esto nos tomó por sorpresa, el muy bastardo tenia a una chica como escudo humano, apuntándole con su pistola. La joven llevaba un uniforme de marinero, no tenía falda y ropa interior, parecía golpeada y ese olor era inconfundible. Ese miserable había violado a esa chica y la prueba inequívoca era que las manchas de fluidos en sus pantalones y el que le escurría por las piernas de la joven.

Era una situación delicada, seremos mercenarios pero no unos seres sin corazón, había que asegurar a la chica a como dé lugar. Pero antes de que ese criminal dijera sus demandas, su brazo fue arrancado por Sherry, la cual corroyó el brazo y el arma del bastardo, fue una escena bastante cruda. Luego de que Fredy y Ai fueran al socorro de la joven, Sherry se le quedo viendo al tipo fijamente por unos momentos y sin previo aviso se le arrojo con la idea de matarlo.

Ante esto yo sin dudarlo trate de separarla de este, la tome con mis manos enguantadas para separarla, pero era como tratar de agarrar el agua.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO SHERRY! ¡LO QUEREMOS CON VIDA!-

Los gritos ahogados del sujeto mientras era quemado por el ácido cuerpo eran aterradores.

Ai se une a mí con el fin de separarla del objetivo.

-¡SHERRY SUELTALO!-

Ai estaba asustada y trataba de zafarla, era inútil pero tenía imponerme ante esta insubordinación.

-¡SHERRY SUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE AL BLANCO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡OBEDECE!-

La slime seso su agresión, separándose del pobre bastardo, se parecía a Fredy Kruger de la quemada que le dio. Fredy fue a ver al tipo y ver si podía hacer algo con él. Yo me pongo frente a Sherry y le encaro una vez volvió a su forma humanoide.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué te motivo hacer eso?-

No había estado tan molesto desde hace años, la slime no me quito la vista por unos segundos esperado la respuesta.

-Ai y yo vivimos con la misma familia anfitriona, la chica tiene el mismo uniforme de la escuela de Asuka, la hija menor del casero que nos acoge a Ai y a mí. Asuka nos contó que una estudiante de su clase llevaba hace unos días desaparecida. El mismo uniforme, el solo verla como se encontraba me lleno de rabia y me imagine a Asuka en ese estado y perdí los estribos.-

Era completamente entendible, otras veces había actuado de forma impulsiva, pero esta vez era justificable.

-Entiendo tus acciones, a todos los veteranos nos ha pasado algo que es un antes y un después. En algunas ocasiones te llena de rabia como te paso a ti, en otros te hace querer olvidarte de esto y renunciar, otras solo te motivan a seguir luchando por lo que crees correcto y en algunos casos más desafortunados te quiebras como persona, como me paso una vez a mi en medio oriente, tuve que matar a unos jovencitos que estaban segados por la fe en su dios, nosotros solo éramos invasores, engañados con la idea de ir a luchar por la libertad de un pueblo oprimido. Cuando eres consciente de la realidad pasa muchas cosas Sherry, yo salí del foso con mucho esfuerzo después de quebrarme, otros no lo logran otros sí.

Sé que no lo entenderás ahora, pero con tiempo lo comprenderás. Salvaste una vida inocente, deja que la ley se encargue ese bastardo, aparte ya le diste un susto que jamás olvidara. Pero esta insubordinación será castigada, se te pagara como es debido pero te veo después para tu castigo disciplinario Sherry… además me debes unos guantes nuevos y una disculpa a Ai, le asustaste mucho.-

Le mostré los guantes quemados por la acides de la gelatina frambuesa. Ella luego de eso bajo la mirada y fue junto con Ai.

-Ai… lo siento y …-

-Ya escuche todo.-

Ver a oni poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la slime toda apenada fue realmente adorable. Después de que nos retiráramos y dejar a los profesionales hacer limpieza y recoger nuestro tiradero, me esperaba un mar de informes que llenar.

Cuando termine mis obligaciones con la corporación, me dirigí de vuelta a casa. Cuando abro la puerta me percato de todo está en silencio, obvio porque iban a ser las cinco de la mañana. Aunque mirando un poco la mesa del comedor me doy cuenta de una grata sorpresa, un plato de comida con una pequeña nota.

"Como no volvió a casa, supuse que tendría un imprevisto, le deje este plato de estofado que prepare.

Atte. Ángela."

Definitivamente esta chica es un dulce, levanto la tapa del plato y veo que es un estofado de pollo con arroz, hace hambre y no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Al poco de despertarme, vuelvo a comer ese rico pollo que aún había en el refri, me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha. No noto la presencia de Ángela y como veo que algo tarde supuse que habrá salido con los vecinos. Apenas abro la puerta del baño y me topo con Ángela desnuda.

Sé que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría, pero no me imagine algo así de pronto. Y que impacto me lleva al ver a la Serval de largos cabellos rubios como dios la trajo al mundo. Pude admirar su hermosa figura a detalle.

Su clara piel, su delgado cuerpo, su cintura, cadera y senos eran bellísimos, se veía tan frágil y delicada mientras corrían las gotas de agua por este. Sus pezones y aureolas de su pecho eran rosas y pequeños. Pero cuando baje la vista por donde estaba su parte más íntima me percaté de que tenía apenas un escaso vello púbico, casi lampiña y un tatuaje en donde se supone esta su útero en su vientre.

Este tatuaje es peculiar, no sabía su existencia hasta ahora, creo que eso es lo que llaman crotch tattoo. Ese tatuaje es el de una mariposa roja muy artística. Confieso que se veía demasiado sexy y que tuve una erección en ese instante.

Ni Ángela ni yo reaccionamos por unos momentos, fue una sorpresa mutua, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que ella reacciono en tomar una toalla y taparse enfrente es ahí cuando salgo de mi mutismo inicial.

-Lamento haber entrado sin preguntar. Me disculpo fue culpa mía.-

Salgo inmediatamente y me percato que estoy más duro que una piedra, carajo ella es tan bella. Pero no, ella es mi protegida, no debo tener esa clase de deseos con la chica que debo proteger. Al cabo de un rato ella sale toda sonrojada cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca.

-La lamento lo de entrar así de repente. Creí que no estabas. Lo siento.-

-Está bien. fue un accidente.-

Luego eso ella se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse, ella estaba realmente abochornada. Pero el que estaba de mil colores era yo, la imagen de la desnudes de la serval sé que quedo tatuada a fuego en mi cerebro.

Al final tomo un baño, una vez aseado me dirijo a mi habitación para ponerme algo más ligero. Sé que depositaran mi bono más adelante. Creo que llevare a Ángela a ese restaurant del que oí hablar últimamente a modo de disculpa, creo que se llama Aizawa, a lo mejor tienen mariscos.

Una vez que estaba más ligero mi móvil suena de repente, era Miguel.

-Hola Miguelon. ¿Para que soy bueno?-

-Para saber un chisme bien jugoso, apenas te fuiste a llenar los informes y no te quedaste a saber que había en el almacén.-

-Tenia sueño y ganas de descansar bro, pero en fin. Desenfunda vaquero.

-El almacén estaba lleno de armas, pero no cualquier tipo de armas. Japón es un país con leyes muy rigurosas y eficientes. A lo mucho llegan como lo más potente algunas magnum y eso si pasan de mera suerte compadre. Harold River, el miserable que dejo manco y quemado la gelatinita psicópata era un traficante de armas buscado por la Interpol.

Ese hombre le vendía armas a varias milicias en África, Medio oriente y a los carteles de la droga desde México a la Patagonia. También tenía un historial de ser un abusador sexual, le encantan las niñas de secundaria al infeliz.-

-Tiene lo necesario para que no salga de la cárcel.-

-Y apenas comienza lo bueno del chisme Dutch, este Harold tenia armamento del que se le suele vender a los grupos que te mencione anteriormente y lo metió aquí a Japón, suficiente como para hacer guerra en un país pequeño y eran armas de las buenas.-

En ese momento arquee la ceja, reconozco que siempre habrá contrabando, pero a lo mucho en un país con unas medidas de seguridad como Japón pasara un grupo bastante pequeño de material. ¿Pero un cargamento de esta magnitud en un país como Japón?

-Oye bro. ¿Qué encontraron?-

-De todo y para todos los gustos, desde fusiles de asalto, lanza misiles RPG, granadas de fragmentación y una variedad de armas, cortas y largas. Este Harold tenía suficiente arsenal como para hacer una revolución aquí.-

-¿Sabes algo más al respecto?-

-De momento Harold está recibiendo tratamiento, esas quemaduras químicas fueron de tercer grado y di que el tipo sigue vivo. Lo están tratando en este momento en un hospital que desconozco su localización, pero en cuanto sepa más detalles te aviso compadre.-

-Te lo agradecería bastante Miguel. Bien nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana Dutch.-

Miguel es mi siempre confiable comadreja, hay muchas cosas que no se y me gusta estar enterado de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, esa fue la razón por la que termine en Brutal Corp, el no saber que pasaba. Por ese motivo los mercenarios nos cuidamos las espaldas mutuamente.

Pero no tengo ganas de recordar el pasado, ahora me pongo en presente y decido que es momento de hacer cosas en casa. Ángela no está de verdad y me dejo una nota.

"Quede con unas amigas, iremos a ver una película. Aún hay comida que prepare ayer.  
Ángela"

Me alegra que haya hecho amigas, ya es más sociable Ángela y hasta sele con amigas al cine. Ahora que me doy cuenta se fue muy temprano, al menos sé que la rastrean vía satélite.

Mientras no está me dedicare a limpiar un poco la casa. Al poco rato me percato que no hay mucho que limpiar, Ángela tiene la casa reluciente y no dejo nada que yo pudiese hacer, la ropa limpia, planchada, doblada y en su sitio, solo me queda los platos que vaya a limpiar. Ángela se volvió toda una ama de casa hecha y derecha, el tipo de mujer que espera un hombre tradicionalista. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué soy para la serval? Tal vez se lo pregunte un día con calma.

Ahora solo me pongo a jugar con la computadora, me pongo a jugar en un emulador de Snes y me pongo uno de los tantos juegos de súper Mario. Ah… nunca me aburren estas grandezas de 16 bits.

Ya paso un rato desde que me puse jugar y comí algo, oigo la puerta abrirse entra Ángela con dos chicas, una harpía de blancas plumas y cabellos, bastante guapa y alta la pajarita, creo que es de ese tipo llamado rapaz lechuza, en la división de fuerzas especiales aérea vi a varias de esa especie, la otra es una chica japonesa bastante común, guapa pero no se compara en cuerpo con la pajarita.

En cuanto entraron note que estas las estaba viendo.

-¿Así que este es tu anfitrión? Se ve muy imponente.-

-Apuesto que ha de ser muy buen tipo, mira cómo vive Ángela, así se demuestra que es buen tipo.-

Dijeron la harpía y la chica humana respectivamente, no tarde mucho en presentarme a las amigas de Ángela.

-Mi nombre es Dutch Willis, muchos gusto señoritas.-

-Kagamine Michiru.-

La harpía tenía un nombre japonés, no es extraño que una especie no autóctona tenga un nombre japonés, es bastante común que humanos trajeran extraespecies de otras partes del mundo a este país, el caso más común es que hombres japoneses conocieran a una extraespecie, se enamoren y la llevan a vivir con ellos a este país en un lugar apartado.

-Takara Hotaru, mucho gusto señor Willis.-

La humana se veía como como de unos 17 o 18 calculo, se notan que son buenas chicas.

-Sé que Ángela ha estado haciendo amigas, pero no sé en qué momento fue, es que casi estoy muy ocupado y por ese motivo le tramite su pase independiente para no se aburra en casa. ¿Desde cuándo son amigas?-

-No mucho, la vimos por primera vez en el parque jugando con mi prima Himari, es la chica que tenía una camiseta de Kemono Cuatas. Lo más curioso es que somos vecinos, yo vivo en el primer piso.-

La verdad no me había percatado de eso, como siempre salgo temprano a trabajar.

-¿Entonces tú y esa niña son primas? Que sorpresa.-

-Sí, la verdad es que mis tíos decidieron ser mi familia anfitriona por mientras estudio la universidad. Aparte tener a mi prima Himari cerca hace que no me aburra, me tiene condescendencia por tener solo dígitos.-

-Lo entiendo. ¿y usted señorita Takara?

-Yo soy la novia de Michiru. Sé que es sorpresivo y…-

-Yo no soy quien para juzgar las preferencias de los demás.-

En eso Angela habla.

-Deberías haber visto como nos conocimos, regresaba a casa de comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la cena y me encuentro a Himari con Michiru, esta se me quedo viendo por unos momentos fijamente me carga y dijo; "Me la llevare a casa y la adoptare." En eso apareció Hotaru y la jalo de las orejas diciéndole que deje de secuestrar niños gato.-

Hotaru se empieza a reír, se nota quien es el hombre de la relación.

-Michiru dice que nos casemos y adoptemos a Ángela. Es que es enserio, ella agarra a Ángela y le haca cada cosa rara, la última vez la obligo a jugar a tomar el té junto a sus peluches y su prima.-

-Fue divertido.-

Dijo Angela sonriendo, en eso la lechuza se le acerca a Ángela para abrazarla y pegar su mejilla junto a la suya.

-¿Me regala a Ángela? Prometo cuidarla y alimentarla bien, seré una buena mama.-

En eso Hotaru le jala una oreja a Michiru, la pajarita empieza llorar.

-¡Bua! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Esta prohibido pegarle a una extraespecie.-

-Ya deja a Ángela, sé que gustan los gatos, pero no puedes adoptar a Ángela.-

En teoría podría arrestarla, pero no es de buena educación meterse en problemas de pareja. Solo me rio esto un poco.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. Tengo que llevarle a la emplumada de vuelta a casa. fue un placer conocer a tu anfitrión.-

-¡Mi orejita mi puntiaguda!-

Nos despedimos de las amigas de Ángela, realmente son peculiares.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho amigas. Se nota que te diviertes con ellas.-

-Sí, son algo raras por sus gustos, solo me ven como una hermanita pequeña.-

-No las culpo, eres bastante mona.-

Ángela se sonroja y no me responde. Pero me siento feliz de que este socializando más y se esté acostumbrando poco a poco a la sociedad.

Unos días después de conocer a las amigas de Ángela, me encuentro con Miguel en la corporación, Fredy se fue con Sherry y Ai a probar unas nuevas armas que llegaron, lo que nos deja a Miguel y a mi platicando en el comedor la corporación.

-Ya paso un rato desde que capturamos a Harold River y no logre conseguir nada de información. ¿Lograste algo por tu cuenta?-

-Por supuesto Dutch, mi paisano Toño me dio un buen chisme sobre el Harold.-

-¿Toño? ¿Te refieres al tritón escualo que está en la división marítima?-

-El mismo Toño. Cuando llevaron a Harold después de que Sherry lo dejara más quemado que un político mexicano, a Toño le dieron un tiro con un arpón unos yakusas. Ya sabes, si quieren atrapar a una sirena o tritón en el agua, los arpones son la mejor opción. Toño se salvó porque estaba tenia respaldo de sus compañeros.

El asunto que Toño fue llevado al mismo hospital. Me conto que Harold a veces daba unos gritos horribles del dolor de las quemaduras. Toño no duro mucho en el hospital, pero si lo suficiente para enterarse de algo, mientras él dormía en la pecera en la que se recuperaba escucho que el personal del hospital estaba frenético porque un paciente había escapado de su cuarto de terapia intensiva. Luego de eso el escucho que se rompieron unos vidrios para ver a Harold tirarse de una habitación arriba de la suya.

El pescado salió de su pecera para ver qué había pasado. Normalmente vería médicos o personal de seguridad, pero vio a unos hombres de negro investigando el cuerpo. Lo que más le llamo la atención es que llegaron después agentes del gobierno japonés a recoger el cuerpo.

Tu sabes que a veces me junto con Toño para jugar domino con otros paisanos que trabajan en la corporación, me vine enterando de esto anoche que nos juntamos los mexicanos que trabajamos en Brutal Corp para socializar.

Quise investigar más a fondo y me tope que la CIA está metida en esto. No preguntes como, son mañas de mexicano.-

-Comprendo, así que fastidiamos algo importante, tanto que llamo la atención de la CIA. Que loco bro.-

-No me sorprende, Sherry lo dejo terrible, no me sorprendería que le hubieran sacado todita la sopa con lo medicado que estaba. Debieron meterle un montón de drogas para que cantara. Ese arsenal era muy grande Dutch, el tipo estaba jodido por donde quiera que le veas. Ese hombre le vendía armas a quien sea. No sé quién lo contrataría para meter tantas armas a Japón. Debe ser alguien muy loco y listo para meter semejante cantidad de armas. Es como si supiera las vulnerabilidades del país.-

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver por la que somos apoyo para las fuerza del orden de este país?-

-Lo más probable es que así sea. Este país no es México, ni Estados Unidos. No se merecen este nivel de violencia.-

-Hacemos lo que podemos Miguel, la cosa no se ha salido de control aun.-

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te va con Ángela?-

-Bien, ya tiene amigas y ya se desenvuelve más en la sociedad. Pero para mí es una pesadilla, ella tiene un sentido del oído increíble y buen olfato. Es demasiada presión tener a una chica tan bella cerca de mí y no parecer un depravado si quiero liberar tensión.-

-¿Se nota que la minina te movió el tapete? Te cocina, te cuida, te limpia la casa y es una buena compañía Dutch. Es toda una ama de casa que ya no se hayan hoy en día.-

-Lo se.-

-A mí no me engañas, te gusta la Ángela y no quieres hacer avances porque es una chiquilla para ti güero.-

-Se nota que me conoces. No quiero, además está bajo mi cuidado además. Llegar a algo con ella estaría mal en más de un sentido, ella podría ser mi hermana menor.-

-Viejo, se es tu deber protegerla pero no te guardes todo eso. As estado viviendo solo durante mucho tiempo y tú eres de los que necesita vivir en compañía.-

-Conoces mi pasado Miguel. Sé que quiero pero no puedo hacer eso con Ángela. Eso me haría igual que a los hombres que pagarían una fortuna por ella.-

-Yo solo digo que no te lo guardes. ¿Ella no te ha asaltado a en luna llena?-

-No bro, no lo ha hecho porque ella se toma su medicamento para poder suprimir ese instinto.-

-Sé que normalmente apostaría que aprovecharías el bug como buen gringo.-

-No soy un red neck. Soy hijo de una familia católica con valores.-

-Yo también, pero yo si me arriesgo.-

-Eres un oportunista.-

-¿Cómo crees que sobreviví al gobierno de Calderón cuando este le pego al avispero? Es más fácil ser mercenario, así nos cuidamos entre nosotros y no nos preocupamos de lo que piensen de nosotros los medios en general.-

-En eso ultimo tienes razón.-

-¿Aun tienes miedo? Creo que deberías abandonar ese trauma.-

-¿Cuál de todos?-

Ambos reímos por unos momentos, ese Miguel sabe cuáles son mis puntos débiles y yo los del él. Aunque me gustaría que las cosas fuesen más simples, pero nada es simple.

No quiero ahondar en mis recuerdos más, solo quiero un escape.

-Te están gruñendo las tripas. Ya hace hambre, vamos por algo de comer que ya es la hora de la comida Dutch.-

Estómago, tu nunca me defraudas. El equipo se juntó para ir todos juntos a comer. Nos pusimos en marcha hasta que…

-Ok maldita gelatina, ya tienes tu cajita feliz. ¿Contenta?-

-Ya déjala Miguel. Ella solo quiere el juguete.-

-Dutch sabes que la gelatina esta es muy berrinchuda cuando se trata de sus hobbies, recuerda se puso a llorar porque ya no tenían mas juguetes de pokemon y para colmo la consientes.-

Cuando fuimos a buscar un sitio para comer pasamos al lado de un Burger Fox, es ahí cuando Sherry quiso ir por una cajita feliz Tama, le dijimos que no he izo berrinche. Para evitar más escandalo le compre la cajita con un podemos que parecía una lechuza toda adorable, admito que yo solo conozco los primeros 150. Se veía tan feliz con esa ave redonda, Ai solo está sonriendo apenada, pues sabe que la limo es así.

-Deja molestar Miguel, Sherry es como una niña grande.-

Veo a la slime roja jugando con el peluche de una lechuza que pertenece al juego de pokemon, sonriendo como si se tratase de un niña pequeña, es tan tierna cuando no está de amargada.

-Bien ya estoy harto de hamburguesas… ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?-

Veo un restaurante de pollo frito llamada Kentucky Fried Harpy, no conozco ese restaurante, a la mejor esta bueno.

-No me parece mala idea. Vamos chicos.-

De repente sale un montón de gente saliendo del restaurante huyendo de lo que parece ser un enjambre de cucarachas. Eso es suficiente como para acabar con el interés que tendríamos del lugar. Al final de que todo se calmó sale del local una rubia Aracne, nunca había visto una como ella, estaba más patona y más flaca que las otras Aracne que había visto antes. Se ve tan contenta luego de salir de ahí. Ni idea de lo que haya pasado.

-Cambio de planes equipo, nos vamos nos vamos a otro sitio… ¿qué tal ese lugar donde venden ramen?-

Entramos en ese sitio y me percaté de que había todo tipo especies, lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver una empusa y una serker comer ahí, el resto eran harpias y demás especies autóctonas de Japón, de humanos ni hablamos, ya que Franky, Miguel y yo éramos los únicos además de los encargados de aquel restaurante de ramen.

Mientras ordenábamos me puse a recordar cómo fueron mis primeros encuentros con las extraespecies… no, mi primer encuentro de aquella vez, si no cuando fueron expuestos públicamente. La primera vez que vi una extraespecie frente a frente fue cuando trabajamos en conjunto con el imperio Atlante, pues los atlantes no eran muy diferentes a los humanos, de hecho ni me daría cuenta si no me lo decían, en esa junta antes de la misión en donde rescate a Ángela solo había visto liminales en videos de internet o televisión.

Pero ver una sirena frente a frente fue de lo más bizarro que vivido fuera del combate. Era bonita, sí, pero no me despertaría ningún tipo de pación, sus escamas, manos palmeadas y sobre todo su aroma me eran un tanto repulsivos de aquella sirena, pero mantuve la compostura como buen soldado que soy.

En cierto punto me pareció repulsiva su presencia, pero al ver que esta era un ser muy elocuente esa sensación desapareció. Después de esa reunión conocí varias especies marinas del imperio Atlante, en un principio me incomodaban pero me fui acostumbrando por el hecho de que actuaban como personas comunes.

Cuando fue la misión en la que rescate a Ángela no razone mucho sobre su apariencia, pues supuse que era una chica con disfraz sexy de gatita. Luego de ver a las demás chicas rescatadas hubo un hola de sentimientos extraños, eran hermosas algunas extraespecies y otras de plano que no tocaría como algunas especies insectoides o reptilianas.

Con el paso del tiempo me fueron siendo más familiares las extraespecies conforme la corporación iba reclutando más en sus filas, aún recuerdo que los ciclopes me daban repelús, los demonios inquietud y las Aracne grima, pero me fui acostumbrando con el tiempo. Creo que desde que aparecieron las extraespecies hacen más interesante la vida, nunca sabes con que extraespecie te vas topar por ahí, tratas de averiguar cuál es la sub especie y ver en qué se diferencian de los otros miembros de la misma.

Aun me acuerdo cuando Ángela se izó una cola de caballo y ver la parte en donde van las orejas humanas, verle esa parte sin las orejas humanas fue muy incómodo pero aun así me acostumbre. Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Luego me pongo a ver al equipo, Sherry se la pasaba jugando con su lechuza de peluche, ya se había comido la comida de la cajita feliz desde hace mucho, el resto esperaba su comida pacientemente mientras los demás miraban el lugar, Ai se la pasaba charlando con Fredy sobre un grupo de idols que acaba de sacar su sencillo, Miguel no perdía el tiempo y no dejaba de mirar a una ogra bastante atractiva que pasaba por ahí.

Para estas alturas ya las extraespecies ya no eran algo extraordinario, sino algo común y curioso, un sazón especial para la vida y hacerla más especial. Me pregunto cómo habrá tomado este cambio mis padres y hermanas, espero que estén bien, hace mucho que no hablo con ellos.

Otro día pasa así como otra semana llegando mi día libre, creo que es hora salir a pasear y desaburrirme. Tengo planeado llevar a Ángela a comer a ese restaurante llamado Aizawa, dicen que esta bueno según algunos compañeros de trabajo.

Llamo a Ángela la cual estaba doblando la ropa que recién acababa de lavar, esta chica no me deja nada que hacer en casa.

-Ángela, deja eso para después y arréglate porque vamos salir, iremos a comer fuera. Te mereces ir a un sitio bonito por tu duro trabajo en casa.-

-¿¡En serio?!-

Respondió moviendo su cola de un lado a otro muy emocionada, realmente esta chica es una monada.

-Claro, iremos a un sitio que me recomendaron unos compañeros de trabajo y…-

Sin darme cuenta Ángela ya doblo la ropa y se puso a planchar un vestido de estilo lolita gótica color rosa con blanco, no sé en qué momento termino pero me acuerdo que ese vestido lo compro cuando fue con sus amigas una vez, dije que se veía muy linda con el.

Creo que yo también debería vestirme para ir a comer con ella, que bueno que tengo un traje a juego con corbata de color negro. Una vez listos nos dirigimos en el auto que uso para ir al restaurante.

Una vez ahí fuimos atendidos amablemente por la mesera, realmente era un lugar agradable y bonito Aizawa. Una vez que elegimos nuestras órdenes y que la mesera se retirara Ángela me dirigió la palabra.

-Cuando era más pequeña siempre quise tener una cita como las que veía en tele. Como sabrás mi único vínculo con el mundo exterior era la televisión, no tenía acceso más que una tele vieja a color en forma de caja. El romanticismo no era más que algo que jamás tendría. Esto se parece mucho a esos restaurantes que salían en la tele cuando los personajes tenían una cita.

Se podría decir que esta es mi primera cita. ¿No lo cree señor Willis?-

Eso es tan devastador para mí, pero se le ve contenta pero por un lado me siento triste por su pasado pero por otro me siento feliz, que sin planearlo le estoy cumpliendo una fantasía que ella tenía de niña.

-Pues puedes tomarlo como tu primera cita, Ángela. Haces mucho en casa y quería recompensarte de alguna forma.-

-¿Recompensas mi manía por no estar en un lugar limpio?-

-¿Tienes un complejo obsesivo compulsivo?

-Me tenían en un ambiente controlado, debía estar siempre en un ambiente constantemente limpio y sano. La limpieza es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada y es lo único que no cambiaría de mi vida anterior. Me gusta que el lugar donde vivo este limpio y ordenado.-

-Ya suenas como mi mama.-

-¿Sabe?.. Sabe todo sobre mi pasado, es parte de tu trabajo, pero yo no sé nada sobre usted señor Willis.-

-Es verdad. ¿Por dónde inicio?.. Veras yo soy de Luisiana Estados Unidos, mi madre llama Silvia y mi padre Arnold, mama es de México y por eso se hablar español, mi padre es nativo de Luisiana y es sargento retirado del ejército, de hecho el mismo me entreno cuando entre a las fuerzas armadas y no me tuvo piedad alguna en el ejército porque quería que fuese mejor que todos los demás, el me hizo el soldado que soy. Mi padre es un experto en supervivencia y desde niño me enseño todo lo que sabía sobre supervivencia.

Era genial cuando me llevaba a mí y a mis hermanas de campamento. Era genial como papa nos enseñaba como cazar y pescar nuestro propio alimento. De hecho papa nos enseñó que siempre hay que estar listos para lo que sea, tanto que teníamos una pequeña parcela en casa, mama decía que papa era un exagerado, pero le gustaba tener esa parcela de tomates y maíz. Teníamos una gran casa con suficiente terreno para sembrar.-

-¿Tienes hermanas?

-Si dos, Jean que es la menor, tiene 26 actualmente y Bridget de 28, yo soy el mayor con 30 años. Hace años que no estoy en contacto con mis hermanas y mis padres. De hecho lo único que conservo de mi familia es esa libreta vieja de recetas que tengo donde escribí las recetas de mi madre Silvia.-

-¿Por qué?-

-La verdad pasaron muchos eventos en mi vida, una historia muy larga que algún día te contare, creo que un día debo llamar a casa, para decirle a mama que estoy bien. lo más probable es que me regañe por una hora por no llamarle a ella y a papa.-

-Yo tenía 5 hermanas, a ellas vendieron antes de que me intentaran subastar. Solíamos jugar con las otras chicas del criadero. Se llamaban Ana, Jesica, Reina, Lourdes y Rosa. Ellas fueron vendidas apenas cumplieron doce años. Pero las recuerdo con cariño… sé que nunca las volveré a ver junto a mi madre.-

Es en este instante me sentí mal, ya sabía de eso por los informes y las veces que fui a acompañar a Ángela a su terapia, pero nunca deja de ser triste.

-Creo que deberías llamar a tus padres y tus hermanas. Creo que se sentirían felices de oírte.-

Ok está claro que esta chica sabe cuáles son mis fibras sensibles, pero tenía razón, no hablaba con mi familia desde hace un buen de tiempo.

-¿Sabe señor Willis? Me gustaría conocer a sus padres.-

Ok creo que esta vez sí que logro acorralarme, mas con el hecho de que si una chica quiere conocer a tus padres es porque quiere tener una relación seria con uno, no podría explicarles a mis padres por qué vivimos juntos Ángela y yo sin que mi madre no me deje explicarle que es programa de intercambio cultural.

-Bueno deja que me ponga en contacto un día de estos. No puedo dejar Japón de momento y si pidiera vacaciones las pediría en época decembrinas para comprarles unos boletos para que vengan en esa época del año. De noche buena a año nuevo mis padres pueden desatender su negocio, ya que el restaurante, bueno papa luego de jubilarse del ejército puso un restaurante de comida de mexicana y tienen una mala racha en esa época. Bueno, eso pasaba cuando vivía en Estados Unidos.-

-Ya veo. Me gustaría poder conocerlos en navidad.-

Es definitivo, estoy enamorado de esta chiquilla, su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que existe y esto es nuestra primera cita "formal" aunque la lleve a este restaurante con el propósito de disculparme por verla desnuda accidentalmente/agradecerle por su duro trabajo en casa.

-Si… los llamare para pasar esta navidad con nosotros este año.-

-Disculpen si los hicimos esperar. Aquí están sus órdenes.-

La mesera llego con una langosta con salsa tártara, Ángela ella pidió unas costillas agridulces. Fue una cena un tanto silenciosa, Ángela no habla y ni hace ruidos innecesarios al comer, de hecho se nota que ella sabe cómo comer y usar la etiqueta, en más de una ocasión ella me corrigió muchas veces mientras cenábamos.

Note también como mucha gente nos miraba, de por si la gente no dejaba de echarle el ojo a Ángela, hasta note como de la puerta de la cocina salía una especie de elfa de piel azulada a mirar Ángela, de hecho note quienes más miraban a Ángela eran las extraespecies que estaban comiendo ahí, muchas de estas murmuraban que era la nekomata más extraña y linda que habían visto, no era de extrañarse esa peculiar confusión.

Después de irnos de irnos le deje una propina a la mesera, aun teníamos tiempo que perder ya que eso fue una comida, en eso vi un árcade, eso me trajo recuerdos de cuando iba a esa pizzería de show animatronicos, era genial ir a jugar con mis hermanas y papa al jokie de mesa. Lástima que cerraran el lugar por que unos tarados metieron un niño en la boca del animatronico principal y este le reventara el cráneo. En fin.

-Te gustaría ir a las recreativas Angela, apuesto que hay algunos juegos divertidos.-

-No le veo el inconveniente. Ya he venido con mis amigas a este lugar.-

Fue divertido en verdad ese sitio que encontramos, había muchos videojuegos pero a Ángela no le llamaban la atención, prefiriendo aquellos juegos que no requieran el uso de palancas, como el juego de los topos, el jokie de mesa y aquel juego en el que hay que meter pelotas en agujeros.

Fueron unos buenos momentos de risa y diversión, mientras ganábamos varios tikets para canjearlos por premios, juntamos suficientes como para canjearlos por un premio interesante, lamentablemente teníamos que canjear miles de tikets para algo bueno y la mayoría eran juguetes para niños, pero ahí había premio que si podíamos conseguir como uno de esas paletas de caramelo grandes.

Aunque había peluches lindos en las máquinas de la garra, sabíamos que eso era un timo, por lo que decidimos salir del lugar, satisfechos con la diversión y los dulces que ganamos. Quise comprarle algo a Ángela, al lindo que ella quisiera. No muy lejos de ahí había un centro comercial. Fuimos a ver algunas cosas, pero Ángela no estaba interesada en muchas cosas de las tiendas hasta que vio un bolso que le llamo la atención.

Era pequeño pero Ángela no solía llevar muchas cosas cuando salía, ni siquiera necesita maquillaje, no necesita maquillarse con esa belleza natural suya.

Se veía feliz con ese bolso, cuando salimos notamos un pequeño alboroto. No tardamos en darnos cuenta de que se trataba de un grupo de idols que se estaba dando a conocer, el grupo estaba conformado por dos chicas humanas, una dragona, una elfa y vaya sorpresa, una serval, esta era un poco diferente a Ángela, más que nada porque tenía manchas blancas en sus orejas, tenía un cuerpo menos agraciado que Ángela pero eso no le quita lo linda a la chica, la verdad me es difícil entender el Japonés en una canción, pero no puedo negar de que se oye bastante agradable el performance de esas chicas.

-Esa Serval se ve muy animada ahí cantando.-

Note inmediatamente como Ángela toma mi brazo con los suyos mientras me habla, siento el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío producido por sus pechos, la dejo ser mientras admiramos el show de esas chicas.

Estuvieron cantando y bailando por unos minutos esas chicas, se notaba que le ponían mucha pacion a lo que hacían esas chicas.

-Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre Miku y estas mis compañeras Akane, Miho, Arturia y Carlie.-

Señalo a las humanas primero, luego a la dragona y por último la elfa, luego continuo hablando la serval.

-Y juntas somos la Lily's.-

Después de presentarse ellas siguieron cantando y llamando la atención de las personas con su número esas idols. No soy muy fan de estos grupos, pero cantan bien estas chicas… ahora que lo pienso este fue mi primer concierto con Ángela. Tranquilo viejo, no te hagas ideas raras. Después de media hora de promocionarse las chicas se retiraron.

Ángela no me soltó ni un solo momento, creo que lo hizo cuando se empezó aglomerarse la gente porque a partir de ese momento no me soltó en ningún momento.

Realmente parecíamos una pareja teniendo una cita, pero ella aun es una niña sea o no ser humano, por lo que no debo pasar la línea.

Ya cuando regresamos a casa Ángela no me había soltado aun, la deje ser todo este tiempo.

-Bien creo que es hora de descansar de nuestro paseo.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Por?-

-Por tener una cita conmigo.-

Es ahí cuando ella empieza sonreír mientras más me abraza, definitivamente su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que existe.

-Bueno, de nada… yo también me la pase genial.-

Ella en respuesta solo ríe alegremente… demonios apuesto que estoy más rojo que un tomate y ella es increíblemente linda, más linda que todas chicas con las que eh salido o eh estado interesado. Ángela es increíblemente hermosa y lo que más me gusta es su sonrisa.

Quiero besarla en este momento, quiero ir más lejos, deseo que ella fuese solo para mí, cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla feliz… pero existe una línea… ella es mi protegida, mi deber es protegerla, ella es una especie protegida de alta prioridad , un testigo y una chica que necesita rehacer su vida. Yo solo debo protegerle y supervisar su evolución e integrarla a la sociedad.

Otro día otro dólar, seguí mi rutina, deje a Ángela en la terapia, me fui a reportar más temprano de lo usual ya que tendremos un trabajo de seguridad.

Una de las chicas de administración nos esperaba, la chica en cuestión nos esperaba en un cuarto de juntas acompañada por dos personas. La primera era un hombre japonés de como treinta años, con un traje negro muy formal y una corbata roja, se veía que era un hombre de negocios con su cabello negro bien peinado, lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía un parche negro que cubría gran parte de superior derecha de su rostro incluido el ojo. Tenía la pinta de ser una especie de asesino profesional pero esa mirada de el carece totalmente de frialdad.

La otra persona es una elfa, lo sé por sus orejas alargadas, que puedo decir de las elfas, son bellísimas, rasgos finos y delicados muy por encima de los estándares de belleza humano. Esta elfa se veía como una adolecente, en esa fase en la que las niñas se van convirtiendo en mujercitas.

Muy hermosa debo decir, cabello pelirrojo lacio muy similar al de Ángela, sus ojos eran de un color vino muy particular. Esta iba vestida con largo vestido azul con mangas largas con un discreto escote que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y dejaba al descubierto su cuello mostrando piel clara, aunque simple el vestido más una simple pero vistosa joyería le daban un aire de princesa de cuento hadas.

Eh de suponer que este par son los clientes.

-Mariscal Willis, les presento al señor Haruhi Soul, mejor conocido como Raida Soul un empresario y director ejecutivo de Omega Inc. empresa dedica a la manufacturación de tecnología de redes informáticas y equipos de cómputo de alta calidad.-

La mujer que está a su lado es su esposa, Ichigo Bell. Una músico y soprano bastante famosa y talentosa.

Ellos son nuestros clientes.-

Explico la empleada de la administración, puedo creer que ellos sean marido y mujer.

-Es un placer conocerles.-

Extendió su mano el señor Soul, respondimos mi equipo y yo su saludo posterior su esposa extendió.

-Brutal Corp. fue contratada por el matrimonio Soul para servir de seguridad de un evento de caridad y ustedes al ser de la guardia Onice tienen una misión importante. Ustedes tendrán la misión de vigilar y escoltar a todo momento desde que salga de su hotel hasta el evento al señor Cid Bell, padre de la señora Soul, para posteriormente escoltarlo de vuelta a sus aposentos.-

La empleada me entrega una carpeta con los datos destacando la foto de un elfo que me recuerda mucho a Legolas pero que se cortó el pelo, no se le parece a la señora Soul.

-Sé que el servicio básico de Brutal Corp. para este tipo de eventos es más que suficiente, pero mi padre no es un elfo cualquiera. Es un Archimago de más setecientos años y por lo mismo un peligro potencial. En la primera mueva los labios para algo que no sea comunicarse en japonés, lo neutralizan de inmediato.-

Explico la elfa, la cual tenía una muy hermosa voz, esto le saco un "¿Eh?" a Fredy y a Ai, al resto nos dejó una cara de "¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer?

-Mi amor, sigo pensando que contratar a un cuerpo de elite para escoltar y "vigilar" a tu padre es un tanto excesivo.-

-Recuerda la última vez que mi padre y tu estuvieron juntos, él no te tolera. Aprecio mucho tus intentos para caerle bien a mi padre, pero es un fósil arcaico que entiende que soy un espíritu libre harta de las viejas costumbres de mi pueblo.-

Esto más extraño que esa vez que custodiamos la receta secreta de la Puca cola. Creo que es el típico caso de un suegro que no quiere a su yerno a pesar de que este quiere demostrar que es lo suficiente bueno para su hija, no lo quiere porque para él su hija es su princesa y no lo culpo con semejante hija tan bonita.

-Esto es incómodo, pero proseguiré. Ejem.

El señor Bell es un Archimago de gran conocimiento y poder, según los datos del Imperio Atlante ha dado, las mejores medidas contra usuarios de magia a corta distancia es no perder de vista sus labios, apenas se muevan deben hacerles perder la concentración o hacerlos callar, en muchos casos lo mejor es dejarlos inconscientes, algo fácil para un oni o alguien de la condición física de usted mariscal, también se recomienda el uso de aturdidores para neutralizarlos sin matarlos.

En caso de que el Archimago fuese a ser secuestrado, porque existe esa posibilidad. Su deber es resguardarlo a toda costa.

Recuerde que los elfos tienen huesos huecos y tienen una densidad muy baja en comparación que los humanos, podrían salir volando de un buen golpe a pesar de ser más resistentes que un humano.

El señor Cid Bell es un miembro importante del país elfo de Eregion, aunque es más que suficiente la fuerte seguridad impuesta por nuestra corporación, la señora Soul considera que su padre necesita especial vigilancia por su peculiar conflicto con su marido.-

-Considero que es más que suficiente el servicio básico de la empresa querida, no hace falta tanta seguridad.-

El señor Soul no está del todo equivocado, pero los datos que están en el folder indican que el elfo es alguien a quien no quitarle el ojo, pero los elfos son famosos por ser muy "especiales" en su carácter.

-¿Cuánto años tiene señora?-

Voy a hablar muy seriamente con esta gelatina de fresa y recordarle que eso no se pregunta, ni entre mujeres.

-Ciento cincuenta y nueve años.-

Lo dijo y sin ninguna pena…¿En serio tiene ciento cincuenta y nueve años esta mujer? Bueno no sé cuáles son cánones de edad y maduración de los elfos con exactitud.

-¿Y su esposo?-

-Tengo 37 años jovencita.-

Ok esta chica no conoce la discreción, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Sherry.

Sin embargo la señora Ichigo (me es difícil creer que sea señora sí parece una pre puberta), se muestra muy amable con Sherry.

-Supongo que tienes dudas, las slime que viven con los humanos suelen ser bastante jóvenes y curiosas. ¿Tienes algunas preguntas?-

-Bueno yo tengo diez años y sé que entre los humanos hay muchos problemas por las diferencias de edades… ¿No se le hará difícil el momento en su esposo muera? Sé que los elfos viven como miles de años de forma indefinida y los humanos envejecen y mueren en muy poco tiempo. ¿Cómo le ara para superar la perdida?-

¡Sherry cállate los ojos!

-Para amar no hay edad. Hay que disfrutar cada momento y no arrepentirte de nada. Sé que mi esposo eventualmente se deteriorara y morirá, pero eso no borrara los buenos momentos que vayamos a vivir. Además Haruhi es de corazón muy cálido. No como los varones de mi especie que especie que son más fríos que los glaciales de Siberia.-

Era más que evidente a lo que se referiría con "corazón cálido", ya que el señor Soul se sonroja y se incomoda, más cuando su mujer lo abrasa.

-Bueno, bueno. Espero que cumplan con su trabajo protegiendo a mi suegro. Nos retiramos, tememos que organizar el evento. Sé que van estar bien preparados un placer conocerlos.-

El señor se ve un poco abochornado, se le nota que se aman esos. Luego de eso me quede pensando en lo que dijo la señora Soul.

Como es debido nos preparamos siguiendo las rutas que llevaríamos al escoltar al señor Bell y demás preparativos de la seguridad en los siguientes días. Se trataba de un evento de caridad para reubicar extraespecies africanas, ya que ahí los humanos son extremadamente hostiles con ciertas extraespecies, además de las constantes guerras civiles que ocurren ahí.

Un día de volver de esos ensayos de seguridad, mañana será el día solo dejaría mis cosas en mi casillero. Mientras guardo mis cosas oigo a un alto elfo y a un demonio mayor platicando mientras se van cambiando de uniforme, si no mal recuerdo son los mismo que participaron en la prueba de Ai y Sherry.

-Y por ese motivo preferí compartir piso con Marco, no me gusta la idea de estar de huésped con una familia, no es mi estilo.-

-Yo no tengo ese problema por ser de Gensokyo, yo puedo vivir en donde sea. Lo gracioso es que al final resultamos vecinos.-

-Eso fue una sorpresa diablo, nunca imagine que vivieras al lado mío con tu hermano.-

-Quiero lo mejor para el renacuajo, mis padres me lo encargaron mucho mientras estudia la universidad, lo malo es que anda tras una escorpida que estudia en la facultad de geología. No lo pela porque es muy rara. Le dije que se fuera por una chica más normalita.-

-Ustedes los demonios sí que no pueden estarse tranquilitos.-

-Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, tenemos un montón de enemigos naturales a pesar de no envejecer como los de tu raza, tener muchos enemigos nos hace unos golosos. Todos tienen su corazoncito hasta tu elfo.-

-No mentiré, me gustan las chicas tanto como tú, pero yo prefiero más tener una esposa linda que me atienda. Llámame anticuado pero ese es mi ideal.-

-¿Algún tipo de chica que te guste elfo moreno?

-Creo que me llama la atención una serval que vive en el vecindario.-

-¿Estás hablando de la serval que se junta con la lechuza harpía? Viejo no tienes malos gustos, yo también eh querido ir a hablarle y cortejarla.-

-A lo mejor la espantas, si tuviera tiempo le hablaría a esa serval, me gustan las chicas de cabello largo y rubio como el de ella.-

-La verdad esa chica tiene un cuerpo de pecado. Escuche que las servales por lo regular tienen un tatuaje que indica a que mafia las estuvo criando.-

-¿En verdad?-

-Es cierto elfo. Las servales son marcadas por tatuajes para que sepan que es una esclava y quien la estuvo manufacturando. Al ser criadas como esclavas sexuales de alta calidad son marcadas para quede claro que son el mejor tipo de hembra para tener. Yo prefiero cortejar mujeres que comprarlas, pero quisiera tener el placer de acostarme con una gatita tan sexi.-

-Eso suena cruel, pero yo si tuviera una a mi disposición, la aria mi pareja, siempre quise jugar con las orejas de una estas aparte de cuidar a una chica así hermosa. Apuesto que esa serval del vecindario a ser una fiera en la cama.-

-¿Quién te viera Legolas? Pensé que los de tu especie eran témpanos de hielo.-

-Algo se me pego de ti Satanas.-

Al final de tanta platica solo ríen ese par… tengo tantos deseo de romperles las tráqueas a ambos. Me acerco detrás del demonio.

-Siento una aura asesina tras de mi elfo. Dime que no es un tipo enorme con armadura verde y una escopeta de doble cañón.-

Por cómo me ve el elfo oscuro parece que vio al mismísimo chamuco como diría mi madre.

-La serval de la que hablan que es amiga de una harpía lechuza es mi huésped. Así que quiero que se mantengan alejados de ella o habrá terribles consecuencias. ¿Entendieron?-

Nunca había hablado tan molesto en mi vida, de hecho nunca me había molestado así antes en mi vida. ¿Esto que siento son celos? Nunca antes me había puesto territorial antes, en mis anteriores relaciones que eh tenido ninguna vez me había puesto celoso, las chicas me habían terminado porque era aburrido, entendí que les gustaban los malotes, me di cuenta que me dejaban por ser muy bueno, solo peleaba con otros hombres por competir y medir mi fuerza no para ser un criminal.

Nunca sentí esa necesidad de ser posesivo antes, sabía perfectamente que mis anteriores novias se aburrían de mí, me lo tomaba con calma, me deprimía un poco y seguía con mi vida con naturalidad.

Pero con Ángela es distinto, ella tiene una dependencia a mí y yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. La deseo y al mismo tiempo quiero que ella sea feliz. La sola idea de que un hombre la ronde y quiera cortejarle hace que me hierve la sangre.

Aunque de cierta forma me siento genial, ver a esos dos correr despavoridos de miedo y marcar mi territorio… ¿así se sentía papa al golpear e intimidar aquellos que querían acercarse a mama a pesar de estar casada y con hijos? Como sea estaré atento de esos dos luego, no estado mucho en casa por el trabajo, lo bueno que Michiru y Hotaru tratan a Ángela como una hermana pequeña aun me da gracia cuando me preguntaron si se puede adoptar a una serval bebe.

Bueno como sea. Llego el día en que teníamos que escoltar y vigilar al señor Cid Bell, era obvio que el señor se comportó a la altura y siguió el protocolo. Aunque se le notaba molesto al ver a su hija con ese "sucio humano" como llamo al señor Soul.

Fuera de eso el elfo no hizo nada más. Si debo decir algo del evento de caridad es el hecho que no difiere mucho de esas fiestas elegantes de millonarios filántropos, solo que esta vez había extraespecies. Si de niño hubiera visto esto, diría que es una buena película de fantasía.

Terminamos el trabajo y el señor Cid Bell fue resguardado en su hotel, el elfo pese a no gustarle nuestra presencia vigilándole a cada momento, dijo que hacíamos bien nuestro trabajo y que recomendaría los servicios de nuestra empresa a sus amigos. No es tan malo el señor Bell después de todo.

Pasaron los días y tuvimos una misión atacar otro almacén con armas, fue un éxito absoluto pero me dieron un tiro en brazo, era de una 9mm y ni era tan grave. Fredy me remendó como siempre y me mando a reposar unos días. Lo bueno sucedió cuando llegue a casa.

-¡¿QUE TE PASO?!-

Era la primera vez que no me habla de "usted" y estaba muy asustada al ver mi vendaje, se le erizo la cola y las orejas de la impresión.

-Me hirieron en el operativo, no es tan grave, no me molesta mucho y además ya me atendió Fredy, esto no es nada comparado con otras heridas que eh tenido. Me mandaron a reposar unos días…-

-¿¡Cómo es que le dieron?!-

Ya me habla de usted, ve está súper preocupada Ángela.

-Un pequeño descuido y el que me dio se le acabaron las balas rápido. Solo necesito reposar unos días y no hacer cosas pesadas. No me voy morir solo con una herida como esta Ángela.-

Eso no parecía tranquilizarle nada, se veía muy preocupada y asustada por mí.

-Pero…-

-No pueden matarme tan fácilmente, hace más que una bala para darme muerte. Estaré bien mientras tome mi medicina y no se me infecte, no es la primera vez que recibo un balazo. Creo que esta es la quinta… no, miento… es la tercera vez que recibo un tiro. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa mientras no me exponga mucho al sol y no este cargando cosas muy pesadas. Estoy bien Ángela.-

Acaricio la parte en la que se supone están las orejas humanas de la cabeza de la serval, ya que si le palmeo la parte superior de su cabeza le tocaría sus orejas y esas son una parte muy sensible de los felinos en general.

-Solo reposare unos días.-

-Esta también…-

Están agradable acariciar su cabello, ese día Ángela se puso a investigar en la pc no le di importancia y me puse ver unas películas en la tele… debí poner atención a lo que estaba viendo esa chica, porque ningún entrenamiento militar y ni experiencias previas me prepararon para lo que pasaría ese día.

Primero Ángela se fue hacer las compras sin que me diera cuenta hasta que oí que cerró la puerta. Con un elfo y un diablo interesados en ella quise ir a buscarla usando el rastreador que tiene implantado. La sorpresa es que estaba en el mercado local según el rastreador de la compañía… no tardó mucho en regresar Ángela con unas bolsas de mandado y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina.

Me acerque a ver qué estaba haciendo, estaba cortando unas cebollas y había un hígado cortado en trozos. La veo cocinar un hígado encebollado, no soy precisamente fan del hígado pero no me desagrada, luego de terminar de cocina el hígado ella empieza lavar unas naranjas que trajo y las exprime luego, después saca de una piña, la pela, la corta en trocitos y los licua. Mescla el jugo de naranja con la piña licuada.

Cuando termino sirve la comida y el jugo en la mesa.

-Señor Willis le prepare esto para sé que reponga, hígado encebollado y jugo de naranja con piña, es bueno para la cicatrización.-

Así que eso estaba investigando en computadora, la verdad es excesivamente linda esta minina.

-Gracias Ángela, no te hubieras molestado.-

-Usted siempre cuida de mí, es mi turno de cuidar de usted.-

Si esto fuera un anime me saldría sangre de color arcoíris por la boca y me declararía clínicamente diabético. El hecho de que ella quiera cuidarme me parece muy tierno de su parte.

-Bien veremos cómo está tu comida…-

No soy muy fan del hígado, pero no sabe nada mal, tiene una gran sazón Ángela, se le nota el empeño y el amor con que lo hizo. Simplemente esto es lo más bondadoso que alguien ha hecho por mí, solo comparable a los cuidados que solía darme mi madre de niño.

Mientras comía mas me ponía pensar en el trato que recibía en general de Ángela, aunque me acostumbre hacer mis cosas por mí mismo el hecho de que ella haga las tareas de la casa y no me deje nada que hacer, Ángela técnicamente se convirtió en la señora de la casa. Técnicamente lleva la casa ella solo y yo solo soy el proveedor. Aun me da risa el momento que hacemos las cuentas de los gastos de la casa.

Me recuerda a los tiempos en que era niño y veía a mis padres sentados en la mesa de cocina llevando las cuentas mientras llevaban el inventario de todo el mes.

-Gracias Ángela estuvo delicioso, es lindo que quieras cuidar de mí, eres muy amable y atenta.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

Dios santo, es tan linda cuando se sonroja y mueve esa cola de un lado a otro. Esta calidez… es tan placentera, vivo y soy atendido por una chica que se preocupa por mi… es en estos momentos que me vienen a la mente las palabras de Miguel y de Ichigo… ¿en verdad tienen razón? Quiero llegar a algo más con Ángela pero no quiero cruzar la línea, aparte mi deber es protegerle, forma parte de mi trabajo.

Lo que siento entra en conflicto con mi moral y deberes. Soy un soldado pero también soy un hombre pero en cierta forma tengo miedo por lo que me pasado tiempo atrás… tengo tantas dudas. Necesito un baño para relajarme.

Cuando termine mi comida me dirigí darme una ducha, realmente me gusta bañarme pero algo no estaba en los planes.

-Señor Willis ¿Puedo asistirlo en su baño?-

Ángela jalo suavemente detrás de mí camisa antes de que yo entrara, voltee a haber a la rubia algo sonrojada y decidida.

No sé qué paso pero al final termine en baño semi desnudo (me cubrí con una toalla), sentado, ruborizado y preguntándome como termine así. Puedo cambiarme por mi mismo mis vendajes y cambiar el parche de bio gel yo mismo pero Ángela insiste en ayudarme a tallarme mi espalda.

-No creo que sea necesario esto Angela.-

-Insisto, sé que no podrás tallarse de forma adecuada ciertas partes de su cuerpo usted mismo.-

No puedo negarme a esos hermosos ojos amarillos suyos.

-De acuerdo pero solo la espalda. Terminas de tallarla y ya…¿mmm?-

Ángela se quedó mirando fijamente mi cuerpo y con mucho rubor, no soy precisamente un hombre vanidoso, solo que me gusta tener mi cuerpo en condiciones para hacer mi trabajo y cargar a la vieja Betsy requiere un cuerpo fuerte así como usar otras armas pesadas y potentes, mi cuerpo está bien marcado y listo para lo que requiere un maestro de armas como yo.

Pero apuesto que esta es la primera vez que Ángela ve a un hombre así de musculoso como yo, aunque tengo bastante pelo en mi cuerpo también noto que ella pone su mirada en mis cicatrices.

-¿Miras mis cicatrices? Son varias y la mayoría me las ice a lo largo de medio oriente cuando serbia a mi nación.-

Noto que Ángela baja su mirada y cierro mis piernas para que no vea a la "bestia", la cual esta poniéndose rebelde.

-Esas dos marcas arriba del ombligo… ¿También son cicatrices?-

Miro la parte que señalo ella en mi vientre y sonrió.

-No. esas son marcas de nacimiento son dos marcas que parecen cicatrices pero no lo son si te fijas bien. es algo común en la familia Willis, las tengo yo, las tiene mi padre Arnold, mis hermanas también, mis tíos Alex y Nancy y mi abuelo Peter también. Parecen un par de ojos, por ese motivo solía jugar con mi ombligo de niño y dibujarles cejas mientras decía chistes manipulando mi estómago para que pareciera que mi ombligo hablara.-

Eso causo una pequeña sonrisa, parece que eso le enterneció.

-Me gustaría que me contaras más de su infancia.-

-Si pero después de bañarme te cuento mas.-

-Está bien, le tallare su espalda.-

Ella fue a tallarme pero el jabón y el estropajo no llegaron, por lo que voltee para ver que sucedía con esta y note a Ángela asustada… debí haberlo previsto… mi espalda.

-Ángela sé que se horrible, creo que deberías dejarlo y dejarme hacer esto a yo mismo.-

Convencí a Ángela de salir una vez limpio y vestido ella estaba en la sala. Algo choque da al ver mi espalda. Ella me vio e hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué le paso en la espalda?-

Estaba indeciso entre contarle o sobre esta, pero decidí contarle la historia sobre lo que le paso mi espalda.

-Luego de regresar a mi país después de prestar servicio en medio oriente, decidí descansar unos meses mientras me recuperaba ciertos incidentes de la guerra, después de volví a estar listo para volver a hacer misiones. Un día nos mandaron a Sudamérica, para ser preciso al Amazonas para ir tras unos agentes de la CIA que misteriosamente se perdieron.

La misión era encontrarlos y sacarlos si estaban vivos, encontramos a los agentes muertos y a quien los mato. En ese momento mi equipo se topó con una especie de monstruo.

En ese momento no sabíamos de la existencia de las extraespecies pero esa bestia era un cambia formas, una de esas aberraciones que pueden volverte loco mostrándote su forma real u otras que haya visto.

Ese bastardo mato a cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo, hermanos de armas con los que luche en el campo de batalla. Fue implacable y los mato de uno por uno, solo yo sobreviví y me perdí en la selva.

Mis armas se estropearon, solo tenía un cuchillo y el maldito monstruo me estaba buscando. Se reía y decía que me iba a matar lentamente. Yo sin medios con que defenderme me acorde de una película llamada Depredador que vi de joven y recordé todas mis técnicas de supervivencia y camuflaje. Me embarre de lodo y me puse varias hojas, fui a donde estaban mis camaradas muertos para ver que se podía salvar.

Al final me encontró el infeliz y tuve que pelear con él, se la pasaba jugando conmigo y se transformó en una criatura con tentáculos con dietes en estos. Me las ingenie para arrojarle una granada, lo dañe mucho y estaba enojado, el me golpeo con mucha fuerza haciendo caer luego me clavo los dientes de sus tentáculos en la espalda, me tenía muy sujeto.

Me dirigió a su horrible cara de pesadilla, me dijo que no me llevaría a la locura, me quería cuerdo el tiempo suficiente para torturarme lentamente, le clave mi cuchillo en su fea cara, logre que me soltara mientras lo oía gritar, eran los gritos más horribles que jamás había oído en mi vida.

Después de eso le arroje otra granada explotándole de lleno, luego tome un rifle de asalto y le vacié dos cargadores, lo patio por horas a esa cosa furioso, hasta que me di cuenta de que murió con la explosión.

Después de eso regrese al campamento y comunique lo sucedido, no me creyeron lo que paso y me tacharon de loco, pero las heridas decían otra cosa, luego de eso me dieron de baja del ejército y posteriormente me uní a Brutal corp.-

Por lo que conté, creo que asuste a Ángela, bueno no se lo eh contado a muchas personas y son contadas con los dedos de una mano y Ángela es el quinto dedo.

-¿En serio paso por eso?-

-Si Ángela, soy un soldado que ha visto de lo peor que ha podido ofrecerme el mundo. No soy moco de pavo y me enorgullezco de ser capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea. Lamento que hayas visto esa cicatriz tan horrible. Pero es símbolo de que soy un hueso duro de roer. No te preocupes, lo único que va a matarme va ser la edad.-

-Eso suena mucho de miedo.-

-Lo sé, por eso no la cuento esa historia, pero te contare algo para alegrarte. Como la vez que me perdí con mi papa en un centro comercial por no estar esperando a mi mama y mis hermanas mientras se compraban ropa…-

Me la pase contándole a Ángela historias de mi infancia, sé que desde hace tiempo que ella es muy asustadiza y cualquier cuanto de terror la asusta, incluso otras extraespecies le parecen aterradoras, pero si hay una en especial que en verdad le aterran son los cambiaformas (y a mí también de paso), incluso los demonios no son tan aterradores como ellos, en algunas ocasiones me topado con uno en la corporación junto a una dullanhan, dan miedo los abisales, puedo reconocerles por su mirada.

Cuando Ángela fue a una revisión médica en la corporación se topó con ese cambia formas, le dio tanto miedo que ni quería pasar a lado de él, debe ser alguna clase de instinto pero comprensible.

Esa noche ella durmió en mi habitación abrasando su tortuga de peluche, pasaron los días y regrese de nuevo a la acción, misiones de escolta, entrenamientos y ver una Sherry regañada por Ai porque compro un peluche de lapras tamaño extra grande.

-No puedo creer que se aya gastado casi todo su salario en un peluche de esa versión del monstruo del lago Ness.-

-Dejala, que aprenda lo que es vivir a fin de mes.-

Fredy y Miguel critican ese comportamiento pero la que se lleva las palmas es Ai.

\- ¿Realmente te gastaste el salario de un mes en un maldito peluche gigante?-

\- Aún me queda dinero. - La limo encogió los hombros. - Y soy una limo, puedo sobrevivir a base de agua y unos cuantos nutrientes. ¿Qué te importa?-

\- ¡Me importa porque no sólo eres una irresponsable, sino que ese condenado dinosaurio no cabe en nuestra habitación!-

\- No es un dinosaurio, es un Pokémon y se llama Lapras.-

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!-

Parecen una pareja de recién casados esas dos, me matan de la risa esas dos Ai y Sherry son una peculiar pareja aparte ver a la slime cargando ese peluche gigante es super divertido. Me sorprende lo mucho que han avanzado en las misiones y la cinercia que formamos en el trabajo.

-No deberías malgastar el dinero Sherry, empieza a ahorrar para el futuro.-

-¿Usted también mariscal?-

-Sí, aunque tengas necesidades biológicas diferentes es bueno pensar en el futuro. Ese peluche que sea el último en mucho tiempo Sherry.-

-Jummmm-

-No te enojes gelatinita, te lo digo por tu bien.-

Ya me eh encariñado de estas chicas y sus peleas de pareja, Fredy aun esta busca de obtener el amor de una zorrita de colas afelpadas, Miguel anda en lo suyo y yo mi día a día las cosas son tan relajantes junto Ángela. Realmente la amo pero no voy a cruzar la línea, mi trabajo es cuidar de ella y quiero ella haga su vida no puedo ser egoísta, ella debe elegir.

La veo divertirse con sus amigas Michiru y Hotaru como chica normal. En si ella debe a sufrido mucho, esa vida, ser preparada como un producto, vivir con ese estrés de esa vida con ese adoctrinamiento, ella se merece ser feliz y rehacer su vida.

Después de pensar en eso durante todo el día, regreso a casa, todo normal con Ángela, una rica cena con ella, platicamos de cómo fue nuestro día hasta que llega hora de irse a la cama, mi cuarto esta junto al de Ángela y ambos dan a la calle, duermo plácidamente hasta que mi puerta se abre y veo los brillantes ojos de Ángela en la oscuridad, algo de lo que me acostumbre ya que muchas extraespecies les brillan sus ojos en la oscuridad.

-¿Tienes otra pesadilla Ángela?-

Pregunte mientras encendía la luz de mi cuarto con una lámpara que tenía a lado al encenderla me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, pues Ángela esta semi desnuda ante mí, pues solo tiene puesta una de sus camisas desabotonada y su sostén. Recuerdo que muchas extraespecies sufren de un celo… mierda es luna llena hoy.

-No estoy celo, no es luna llena.-

Ok no es luna llena, entonces…

-¿Pero porque estás aquí?-

-¿Por qué estoy eligiendo lo que quiero por primera vez en mi vida?-

La verdad no puedo adivinar sus intenciones, Ángela se ha mostrado siendo una chica penosa, pues nunca se viste de forma provocativa pero ahora… esta es una de esas situaciones en las que uno no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Elegir?-

-Sí, elegir lo que yo quiero, desde que nací se me impusieron muchas cosas, un régimen alimenticio, de ejercicio, educativo… jamás supe lo que era la libertad de elegir. Solo fui una mercancía, como esperando que madure como una fruta. Se lo que me deparaba apenas tenía ocho años, a mis hermanas las vendieron apenas tenían doce o trece años y a mi mama la tenían siempre embarazada, ella era muchas veces violada delante de mí y mis hermanas por el patrón por querer revelarse, mi mama se revelo porque le quitaron a dos bebes que tuvo, dos niños. Los niños de mi especie no tienen ningún valor, los matan apenas al nacer o los abortan.

Las servales productoras son muy maltratadas y revelarse no era una opción, muchas de las servales del criadero éramos hijas del patrón, mi propio padre me veía como una mercancía más. Una vez uno de los cuidadores abuso de una de mis hermanas y este fue ejecutado delante del personal y todas las servales para que sirviera de ejemplo. Estaba molesto porque no podría vender a mi hermana a un buen precio porque estaba devaluada.

Lo duro de la disciplina y ese ambiente tan tenso, eso no era vida sabía lo que me esperaba si terminaba en manos de un amo que me comprara, lo que me esperaría al ser comprada. Debía cumplir con cada orden de mi amo, se fui muy maltratada junto a las otras servales. Cuando mama ya no serbia para producir simplemente la mataron, se la llevaron a un cuarto, cerraron la puerta, abusaron de ella hasta que se aburrieron y le metieron un tiro. Después me pusieron este tatuaje, era solo una niña de once años cuando me lo pusieron, me dolió mucho.

Después supe que me iban a vender al mejor postor y me dijeron que me darían un horrible castigo si me metía mis dedos en mi vagina. Tenía tanto miedo que ni podía explorar mi propio cuerpo, viví bajo tanto estrés hasta que decidieron subastarme en ese barco y fue ahí cuando apareció usted.

Cuando empezó la balacera no sabía ni que hacer, para mí los disparos significan cosas malas y luego apareció usted, nunca nadie me protegió, ni siquiera lo hizo mi madre porque no podía…-

Es ahí cuando veo que ella empieza derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, se ve tan triste.

-Nunca nadie me había protegido más que usted, luego Brutal Corp se preocupó por mi seguridad porque se me considero una especie protegida por el Acta. Sabía que valiosa soy, pero no sabía a qué nivel desde quede bajo la custodia de Brutal Corp., iba a ser subastada porque tenía lo necesario para ser una productora, no sabía el valor del dinero que cuesto hasta que empecé a usarlo. Quince millones dólares, solo muy pocos pueden desembolsar esa cantidad y solo muy pocas servales tenemos lo necesario para ser productoras, por eso iba ser subastada para doblar el precio que valgo. Una serval que no es como yo vale diez millones de dólares siendo vírgenes en ambos casos. Una serval se devalúa mucho al perder su virginidad, mientras sea virgen seguiré siendo muy valiosa, seré siendo un blanco potencial.

Acepte el chip de rastreo porque cualquier cosa que me diera seguridad es mejor que nada, pero no puedo estar tranquila mientras sea así de valiosa, quiero devaluarme pero no quiero ser el juguete sexual de cualquiera.

Quiero que usted me tome…-

Recuerda ella es tu protegida, es menor que tu, podría ser tu hermana por la diferencia de edad, es ilegal por extraespecie, es inmoral, no es correcto, si aceptas perderás tu trabajo y tu reputación Dutch.

-Porque quiero hacerlo con la persona que amo y me hace sentirme segura, prefiero que usted me haga el amor, lo prefiero a usted que cualquier otra persona. Usted ha hecho mucho por mí, me ha dado lo que jamás tuve en mi vida… lo único valioso que tengo es mi cuerpo y mi virginidad… sé que me desea y se contiene, lo huelo en sus feromonas desde hace años que nos conocemos, ese aroma que despide un hombre por el deseo que tiene por una mujer, lo eh olido durante toda mi vida.

Por favor no se contengan y dígame lo que siente por mí.-

La delgada línea está a punto de romperse mientras ella se pone frente y me abrasa. Se siente como un hilo que está a punto de romperse ante la tensión de aguantar el peso de algo enorme.

La tensión en mi conciencia en contra de mis deseos está a punto de ceder… la amo y la deseo ¿pero es realmente correcto?

No, pero quiero ceder a mis bajos instintos, pero no quiero dañarla. El conflicto es fuerte en mí y mis deseos se anteponen, pero me frena lo que me ha pasado en mi vida antes de estar aquí con ella.

No deseo que ella sea lastimada de ninguna forma, no importa que decisión tome, ella será afectada de una u otra forma. No debo… pero quiero…

No quiero reprimirme más… el hilo finalmente cede.

-Yo también Ángela, pero…-

Mis cadenas son rotas y cedo a lo que realmente deseo de ella, no solo su carne y el placer que me causaría, si no a lo quiero con ella, en lo más profundo de mi mente cruzo la idea de preñarla, pasar mi vida con ella, cuidarla y velar por su sonrisa tan hermosa… ya no puedo más… estos minutos son como siglos para mí y ya no puedo retenerme.

-No hay pero que valga ya. Yo también te amo y en más de una forma Ángela, te deseo más de lo que piensas.-

La beso, no sé por cuanto tiempo, primero fueron su labios y después empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Había casi olvidado lo placentero que era un beso. Me separo de ella y veo su tatuaje, esa marca de esclava que pese a significar tanto dolor para ella esa mariposa, para mi es algo tan sexy, le retiro la camisa y ese sostén.

El conjunto de esos pezones y aureolas rosas tan pequeñas, bueno son más pequeños que visto en comparación. Mi pene ruega por salir de mi pantalón y asaltar el interior de Ángela, pero no.

Si esta es su primera vez debe ser tratada con toda la gentileza que se merece. En el fondo mi pensamientos quiero tomarla pero debe estar preparada. Ahí recuerdo ese dato que muchas veces eh escuchado de las especies felinas, que sus orejas son muy sensibles y que son una zona erógena muy estimularle.

Toco sus orejas de forma delicada y Ángela suelta unos sonidos muy adorables, eran ronroneos. ¿Acaso se puede ser tan adorable? Tan tierna imagen se tatuó con fuego en mi memoria, jamás espere escuchar a una mujer ronronear como un gato y eso que jugué con varios de niño pero oír ronronear a Ángela es lo mejor.

-Que tierna eres…-

Dije para después besar sus labios nuevamente. Luego la acuesto en medio de la cama y yo me pongo arriba de ella y empiezo besar su cuello, luego bajo a sus pechos, ahí me tomo bastante tiempo. Para el tamaño de ella sus senos son grandes pero para mis manos no, después de todo soy un hombre alto y grande y ella una chica de poco más de uno cincuenta, hay mucha diferencia entre nuestros tamaños. También está el contraste entre nuestros cuerpos lo que hace que me guste más, el hecho de que este tomando los suaves y firmes senos de una tan delicada con un par de manos que han segado muchas vidas, grandes y ásperas por el entrenamiento y el deber.

En si juego con sus pechos hasta quedar satisfecho… pero algo que siempre quise tocar.

-Ángela date vuelta, quiero tocarte la cola.-

-Está bien pero se no seas brusco.-

En eso tomo su cola felina, esa que tanta tentación me ha dado. La toca, la acaricio, la palpo… dios mío es tan esponjosita su cola rayada.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

Volteo a ver a Ángela la cual me mira desconcertada… creo que ya sé cuál es el problema, ella cuando estamos solos usamos la lengua materna de ella y "cola" no solo se usa para definir lo que estoy agarrando, sino también para definir sexo de forma vulgar en el español.

-Quería agarrar y acariciar tu cola.-

En ese instante ella frunce el ceño y toma una almohada y la abrasa, ella infla sus cachetes y gruñe.

-Discúlpame, es que siempre quise tocar tu cola, es que se ve tan esponjosa…-

Dutch has metido bien a fondo las dos patas, ella se imaginaba que la tomaras. Solo espera que no hayas roto aun la inspiración. Además es la primera vez que la veo molesta, da tanta ternura con eso cachetes inflados.

-Esta vez iré en serio Ángela, te preparare para que no te duela.-

-¿No me tomara el pelo?-

-No lo are, es que solo que ya que estamos en confianza y siempre quise tocarte la cola.-

Me acerco y vuelvo a acariciar sus orejas, esta vez sí voy en serio. La tomo y vuelvo a estimularla no cometiendo la tontería de hace rato. Me decanto por abrirle las piernas eh ir por su intimidad… es realmente una vagina muy pequeña y rosada, tiene bello solo por arriba del clítoris aparte de ser muy escaso, pequeño, suave y rubio como su cabello.

Hace tiempo que no lo hago con una mujer, pero no se olvida las técnicas de un buen amante. Como militar hay que preparar el terreno, estimularla, masajearla en si preparar lo necesario para que su primera vez no sea traumática.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacerle sexo oral, inicie lamiendo sus labios vaginales, pero lo mejor para hacer que una mujer se venga es y sea estimulada correctamente. Estoy buen rato estimulando el sexo de Ángela, no puse atención a lo que decía porque se interrumpían con gemidos, es ahí cuando da un gime y me doy cuenta tiene una eyaculación femenina, que es cuando una mujer segrega un líquido blanco normalmente confundido con orina, lo que significa que ella esta lista.

Por lo que se Ángela no es una criatura inocente sabe perfectamente lo que viene a pesar de ser virgen.

-Me tiemblan las piernas… perdón por mojar la cama…-

No has perdido el toque Dutch. La gatita se le nota un poco inquieta y nerviosa eso hace que yo me ponga en modo lobo feroz y no precisamente agresivo, pues el lobo en el cuento original sedujo a la caperucita para que tuviera sexo con ella. Si me siento como un depredador y especialmente un lobo… más que nada por pelo masculino que tengo con mis músculos, finalmente suelto a la bestia de mi hombría y me desnudo.

Ah diferencia de otros hombres que presumen del tamaño de su pene, yo no lo hago porque sé que mi pene es grande como yo y grueso, las ventajas de medir casi dos metros con una buena salchicha de 18 centimetros muy gruesa… eso es un problema… bueno si sale un bebe una vagina mi pene debe entrar.

-Ok. Lo meteré con cuidado. Si te duele me avisas.-

Ángela asiente toda sonroja, empiezo a penetrarla empujo… el pene se me resbala, lo volví a intentar y no quería entrar. Si lo forzaba dañaría a Ángela pero mi bestia interior deseaba entrar… al final gano el libido y mi deseo hacerla mía.

Sujete mi pene bien y con mi otra mano libre tome la cintura de mi amada liminal penetrándola por fin. Era totalmente virgen y apretada, Ángela soltó un grito y empezó llorar. Eres un bruto, soluciónalo Willis.

-La primera vez duele, estaré así un rato para que te acostumbres. ¿Te duele mucho?-

-Si me duele.-

-Bien, relájate.-

Empiezo a acariciar sus orejas para relajarla un poco. Eh de admitir que extrañaba tener una vagina, ya son muchos años sin nada de nada, solo centrándome en misiones, pese a que ver la sangre de la virginidad perdida de la serval, no me enorgullece el hecho estrenar una vagina virgen de más de quince millones, si el hecho de sentir la calidez de una. Ni todo el dinero del mundo compraría esto que siento, el hecho de estar dentro de la cálida vagina de Ángela se me hace algo que no tiene precio.

Ya era momento de empezar a bombear, acomode a Ángela para poder tomar sus pequeñas manos y entrelazar nuestros demos. Esas manitas son tan delicadas, suaves y pequeñas… en si el hecho de que no sea humana y que su biología en general sea radicalmente distinta la hacen única, ella puede saber quién soy por mis pasos, sus ojos ven y brillan en la oscuridad, ella puede correr tan rápido como un guepardo y es de las extraespecies más veloces en tierra, tiene un mejor olfato que cualquier ser humano pero aun así es más delicada una mujer de mi propia especie y más frágil.

Empiezo a moverme despacio con la idea de no ser brusco… me pierdo completamente entre gemidos suaves de ella y el cómo sus dedos se aferran con todas sus fuerzas. Solo me concentro en ser gentil.

El interior de Ángela es estrecho y cálido, siento como la punta de mi pene llega a su útero pero solo más de la mitad de mi pene entra ella. Es tan placentero estar dentro de ella, hacía años que no estaba con una mujer solo centrado en mi trabajo, todos mis pensamientos y recuerdos se bloquean, solo existiendo el hecho de disfrutar, mis instintos dicen no te detengas y préñala mi conciencia que me queda manda disfruta y hazla sentir como ella se merece. No se por cuanto veía como los pechos de Ángela se movían al ritmo de nuestro coito, sus rostro ruborizado tenía su boca abierta soltando gemidos y mostrando sus colmillos dentro de su boca… Ángela no muestra sus dientes jamás a pesar de nunca los muestra… son tan sexys y solo los llegue tocar mi legua, no son peculiarmente afilados pero si muy lindos. ¿Qué más sensualidad tiene esta chica? Tiene un cuerpo pequeño con todo lo que debe tener una mujer hermosa para ser considerada atractiva, un tatuaje igualmente sexy en forma de mariposa a la altura de útero y una dentadura con un par de colmillos más grandes que cualquier humano que lejos de asustar me existan mas, sumándole ese aspecto exótico inhumano en ella.

Es demasiado para mí, demasiado para cualquier hombre y aun así soy tan codicioso que la deseo toda para mí.

Entonces siento que por fin me vengo, en cuanto llego a mi clímax Ángela empieza gritar y a contorsionarse, siento sus espasmos mientras. Siento como si su vagina trata de exprimir todo mi semen, es en serio que venida más genial.

Ángela dijo muchas cosas pero solo me concentre en el placer y hacerlo suave. Perdí la noción de todo. Verla respirar con algo de dificultad pero satisfecha me hace sentir feliz.

-Lamento no haberte puesto atención, pero tenía años de no tener relaciones con una mujer.-

-Esta… bien… fue muy rico… ¿En serio no pusiste atención a nada de lo dije?-

Esto causo algo de duda en mi mente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Un montón de obscenidades… es que ya sabes como es mi idioma.-

Olvide que ella siempre habla en español conmigo y como soy mitad mexicano por parte de mi madre se las peculiaridades del idioma.

-Dije que tu verga…-

Se cubre la cara de vergüenza con ambas manos. Se avergonzó de sí misma, esto me causo bastante gracia es ahí cuando me acuerdo de mi madre en un episodio de mi infancia en la que ella se enojó con un cajero que trato de estafarla, yo y mis hermanas estábamos negociando con papa que nos comprara unos helados cuando de repente mama se enoja y le grito al cajero en español "vete a la verga gringo de mierda", no sabía que era esa palabra en ese entonces luego con el tiempo esa anécdota me causo gracia como ahora.

-¡No te burles!-

-Lo siento, es que causa gracia el hecho de que dijeras eso. Si te hubiera puesto atención no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado.-

Estaba tan sonrojada y avergonzada, esta chica es tan buena, pura y adorable que no me encontraría otra igual en mil años.

-Eres tan adorable.-

Aun estábamos unidos por nuestros genitales y no planeaba que mi pene saliera de ella aun. Me acomode sin separarnos para que estuviéramos sentados frente a frente. Una vez bien acomodados bese su frente mientras sujetaba su cabeza, para después acariciar sus orejas.

-¡Eres tan linda! Pero aun así no estoy satisfecho, yo aún estoy duro como una roca y no estoy cansado. Quiero más de ti y no parare hasta que esté satisfecho.-

-Está bien, pero hazlo como lo ha estado haciendo.-

-No hay prisa, Ángela, no hay prisa.-

Baje mis manos hacia sus nalgas y empecé a mover sus caderas, con tiempo ella empezó a abrasarme y decir cosas sucias sin querer, le pedí que me besara con una sonrisa y así lo hizo ella, después de un rato ella empezó a mover sus caderas por sí misma y a ser más activa. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo y de las posiciones. Lo hicimos hasta que quedar exhaustos, nada mal para su primera vez, me siento orgullo de ser primero en su vida y espero ser único también.

Al día siguiente despierto con ella durmiendo sobre mi pecho, sentía la suavidad de sus senos mientras se movían al ritmo de su respiración. Pensé en las consecuencias que esto traería a futuro, pero las enfrentare como el hombre que soy.

Noto que dejamos la cama hecha un lio, Ángela no puede dormir así, la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto, creo que me pase con ella a pesar de que fui gentil. Decido limpiar las sabanas y ser yo quien haga de comer, hace tiempo que no cocino yo.

Mientras hago labores domésticas llego a la conclusión de que no quiero separarme de Ángela bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo tomare toda la responsabilidad. En eso por mi mente corre la idea de formar una familia con ella, me imago a mí y a ella con una pequeña mini Ángela paseando en un parque. Es una hermosa visión que quiero que sea una realidad.

Ángela aparece en el comedor recién bañada con un conjunto más cómodo. Ella nota la comida sentándose calladamente, es ahí cuando me siento y empiezo a hablar con ella.

-Sobre lo que paso anoche va haber consecuencias, más que nada para mí porque eres una especie protegida y el sexo con extraespecies es ilegal fuera del matrimonio, las leyes van a favorecerte bastante a tu en lugar de a mí, por lo que debemos mantener lo que asimos en secreto y rogar que no estés embarazada porque perdería mi trabajo y no separarían.-

En ese instante Ángela empieza a llorar.

-¡No quiero separarme de usted señor Willis! ¡No sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias y yo solo quería devaluarme y hacer el amor con usted! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

-Tranquilízate. Es que esto no puede salir a la luz fácilmente… ahora cálmate, recuerda que tu rastreador se activa si entras pánico, recuerda que si te asustas mucho un escuadrón ira a donde estés a salvarte y llenar de plomo a quien consideren hostil.-

La serval empieza a respirar más calmadamente, no me gusta verla llorar. Le paso unas servilletas las servilletas para que seque sus lágrimas mientras pienso en que decirle.

-Mira Ángela si vamos escalar en esta relación debemos ser pacientes en nuestras decisiones y te seré honesto quiero hacer mi vida contigo, pero no podemos llevar una relación amorosa y menos tener relaciones, por lo que debemos abstenernos especialmente yo.-

-De acuerdo.-

-No estés triste, cuando pueda te llevare a salir a un sitio lindo. Solo que debemos mantener esto en secreto y que no vuelva a pasar. Vamos a tratarnos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Ella me mira más calmada y empezamos a comer, luego de terminar hablamos de trivialidades sin sentido dejando el hecho de que nosotros nos acostamos, hasta que…

-Señor Willis… ¿Con cuantas mujeres se ha acostado?-

En ese instante estaba bebiendo agua y la escupí de golpe. No esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto y menos en este instante, si ya estas con una chica de forma seria… bueno técnicamente vivimos juntos y en mi país dirían que tenemos una relación. Pero esto es algo que no quiero tocar pero se tanto de su pasado, es lo mínimamente justo. Tengo que prepararme para esto, es este aspecto de mi vida. Reacomodo mis bancos de memoria y busco la forma de expresarlos para contar mi historia.

-Es normal que lo preguntes y creo que te lo mereces para crear un vínculo de confianza. Creo que tendré que contarte parte de mi vida, la primera vez que estuve con una mujer en la cama fue en la preparatoria, tenía 17 fue una chica llamada Margarette, mi primer novia, era una chica un tanto fastidiosa, perfeccionista y manipuladora. Al final termine con ella porque jugaba a dos bandas conmigo y un hombre mayor que era su sugar dady. El hecho de que fuese una linda pelirroja y de buen cuerpo no le dio el derecho hacerme eso.-

-Eso fue cruel, se lo que es un sugar dady, esa chica fue muy mala.-

Ver a Ángela poner una cara de asco y desaprobación era algo nuevo para mí, ver esa faceta de ella es entretenido.

-Si una autentica zorra, ni le llore, estaba tan enojado que ni quería verla. Luego de eso salí con otra chica llamada Nika, al final termine con ella porque ella me empezó a dar algo de miedo. ¿Qué chica tiene un laboratorio en casa? en serio pensé que sería una chica más normalita pero resulto ser una cerebrito en secreto.-

-¿Por qué le tendría miedo a una chica genio?-

-Porque la chica con la que te acuestas tiene un laboratorio secreto con un feto de su gemela muerta al nacer en un frasco y una especie de robot sin terminar con una cierra giratoria no es buena señal de su salud mental. Por lo que decidí alejarme en caso de que algo pudiese salirse de control.

Sería una chica de buena familia y modales, pero tenía ideas raras sobre que el mundo no "molaba" era de ascendencia española y bien que luego le entendía a ella y a su familia. Nika me consideraba divertido por estar en el ejército, estar interesado en la cacería y ser un aficionado al box.

Nika sería una bestia en la cama, pero sus secretos daban miedo. Ella no se lo tomo bien, me entere por una amiga suya… creo que se llamaba Agatha la amiga de Nika, que esta última se emborracho con una mescla de coñac con cacao… Nika era rara hasta para tomar. Lo último que supe de ella es que el FBI la arresto por terrorismo.-

-Definitivamente una chica rara esa Nika.-

-Las otras chicas con las que estado fueron chicas que buscaban algo de diversión con soldados como yo y mis compañeros. Ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres pero fueron como una siete chicas de un acoston a lo mucho con dos de ellas fueron como tres encuentros sexuales, fue Nika la que me hizo un gran amante pero todo cambio hasta que conocí Scarlett.

-¿Scarlett?-

-Mi ex esposa.-

-¡¿Estabas casado?!-

-¿Sorprendida? Scarlett le conocí un día luego de celebrar una misión exitosa con mi escuadrón, era de los SEAL's, mi escuadrón y yo estábamos fastidiados al regresar de medio oriente, queríamos comer como los americanos que somos, fuimos a un establecimiento que servía unas deliciosas hamburguesa al carbón y demás platillos americanos al carbón. Como extrañábamos al país. Cuando terminamos de comer salimos a regresar al cuartel hasta que noto a una chica morena tratando de cambiar una llanta, típica mujer orgullosa, ni tenía la fuerza de cambiar la llanta la pobrecita, me ofrecí a ayudarla pero esta no quería.

Era demasiado orgullosa de que podía sola, pero era una mujer flaquita y bajita como tú, Ángela. Le explique que esa no era la forma de hacer el trabajo, que si seguía así solo se iba a lastimar pero me dijo que no necesitaba de un hombre hasta que paso lo que le dije desgarrándose un musculo.

Yo le comente que ese es trabajo para gente fuerte y que sabe lo que hace, que debió llamar a un mecánico, por suerte sabia de mecánica, mi escuadrón estaban expectantes a lo sucedía, cambie la llanta, le dije que por muy orgullosa que sea no lograra nada lastimándose con ese orgullo, la lleve a un médico para que la atienda, me despedí de ella deseándole lo mejor.

Al cabo de unas semanas me la volví a encontrar cuando volví a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas de primera necesidad, como desodorantes y ropa interior cuando me la encontré nuevamente, la chica iba agradecerme pero parecía que le costaba horrores hacerlo, muy orgullosa Scarlett.

Empezamos a salir los dos, Scarlett resulto ser en un principio una linda relación con esa morenaza. Al cabo de unos meses nos casamos, fue una linda boda y parecía que íbamos a hacer una familia, yo quería ser padre pero se me hacía muy pronto por lo que le dije a Scarlett cual era mi proyecto de vida, tener una casa propia para criar a mis hijos, le contaba a Scarlett como fue mi infancia cuando vivía con mis padres, quería compartir tan buenos momentos con mis hijos como mi papa los paso conmigo y mis hermanas.

Pero como soy un soldado muy bueno y mi equipo se izó de cierta reputación, fuimos reclutados para una misión de rescate, para ser preciso la misión en la que me enfrente al cambiaformas. Para resumirte lo que paso después de ese enfrentamiento, apenas llegue todo traumatizado a reportar lo que paso en esa misión me voy enterando que tenía un citatorio por no ir juicio de divorcio.

Yo pensé que era una broma y exigí una explicación, resulta que Scarlett me sito para pedirme el divorcio por violencia doméstica, nunca eh sido una persona violenta Angela, ni siquiera con mis enemigos fui cruel, al contrario sentía culpa pero entendía que esa era la vida del soldado. En las peleas que eh estado era para poner a un abusivo en su lugar o neutralizar personas que buscaban problemas. La única vez que sentí odio al grado de matar fue contra ese monstruo cambiaformas por matar a mis amigos, porque eran más que compañeros eran mis amigos y hermanos de armas.

Resulta que fui enjuiciado y no le importo al juez que estuviese en servicio. Al final la justicia de mi país le dio todo a Scarlett, la casa que compramos, mi cuenta bancaria y mis posiciones, me quede en la calle.-

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a usted si es tan amable?-

-Ella encontró a alguien mejor según ella, se fue con su jefe del trabajo y ahora ellos viven en la casa que compre pero eso no fue lo peor.-

-¿Paso algo peor?-

-Sí, la traición de Scarlett no fue lo que más me dolió, si no la de mi nación. No debieron arrestarme por no ir a un citatorio y ponerme en una situación tan desventajosa a sabiendas que prestaba servicio a mi nación, el ejército no me presto ningún apoyo por el evento que sufrí, no le dieron ninguna indemnización a mis camaradas a mis amigos y hermanos de armas. Christofer, Leon, Joe, Karl y Erick tenían esposas e hijos, Rolan tenía a su mama enferma de cáncer, Franco deseaba terminar aquella misión porque le prometió a su hermana menor ir a su boda y Víctor tenía el sueño de abrir su propio negocio. Mientras peleaba con lo injusto del sistema judicial, el ejército trataba de silenciarme por evento en la selva y no querían aceptar mi petición de que indemnizaran a las familias de lo que paso.

Literalmente me quitaron todo y me quitaron toda credibilidad a mi persona por un estrés postraumático. Nunca eh sido una mala persona, al contrario siempre eh sido alguien bueno, pero no perdone jamás a mi país por esa tración. Me arrebataron todo.

Viví como vagabundo unas semanas hasta que conocí a Miguel, ya conoces de sobra a mis compañeros de equipo original de Brutal Corp. Bueno en ese entonces Miguel me invito una hamburguesa y me dijo que estaba reclutando soldados de elite para una empresa militar privada llamada Brutal Corp. dijo que necesitaban soldados capaces y experimentados.

Yo no me lo pensé dos veces, como diría mi madre "no tenía ni en que caerme muerto" por lo que acepte, Miguel es un gran reclutador y bueno recopilando información, dejo el ejército Mexicano al descubrir lo podrido que estaba su país, teniendo que escapar de México y uniéndose a la corporación para sobrevivir. Miguel investigo sobre lo que paso a la expedición de los agentes de la CIA y al saber cómo termino esta se interesó en el único sobreviviente de ese asunto, yo.

El considero que era un buen fichaje para la corporación, soy bueno en el uso de todas las armas existentes, mecánico, conductor de cualquier vehículo terrestre, manejo bien embarcaciones pequeñas, soy un experto luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, hábil en el uso del cuchillo y todo un experto en supervivencia.

Deje Estados Unidos en poco tiempo uniéndome a la compañía, ahí fui escalando de nivel hasta ser el propio jefe de Miguel cuando fui ascendido a la guardia onice.-

-¿¡Porque traicionarían de esa forma?!-

-¿Por qué? Nosotros los hombres solemos ser descartables, más los soldados, en cambio los mercenarios recibimos un trato mejor que los soldados de una milicia de cualquier país, solemos pagar los platos rotos de sus desastres, para el gobierno de una nación como la de Estados Unidos solo somos peones descartables y si alguien es un peligro para su agenda política o su estatus quo te matan, te silencian, te desacreditan o te lo arrebatan todo para que no puedas defenderte y…

Sin que me diera Ángela ya me había abrasado en un instante, yo aún seguía sentado en mi silla cuando sentía mi cabeza en su pecho, siento como esta acaricia mi cabeza con sus pequeñas.

-Es horrible lo que le hicieron. No entiendo cómo puede haber tanta gente mala que traicione de esa forma a gente como usted.

Yo no traicionaría ni abandonaría.-

¿Cómo puede ser tan cálida y buena una mujer como ella? A pesar del tipo de vida que le toco no es una resentida, ni siquiera un ápice de maldad en su ser. Es un como un pequeño ángel que me fue enviado para cuidarlo. No sé qué tonterías estoy pensando, pero esta chica es lo mejor que me pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco Ángela, yo tampoco.-

Es ahí cuando miro sus ojos amarillos húmedos, es tan hermosa incluso con esa carita triste. De entre todas las chicas que eh conocido esta es la más noble y buena que eh conocido, un pequeño diamante en medio de la inmundicia del mundo.

-Yo juro que siempre te cuidare Ángela. Siempre.-

La beso tiernamente, ella no me rechaza mi fugas beso, nos separamos solo para sonreírnos mutuamente y seguir dándonos más besos. La siento en mis piernas y seguimos besándonos para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no teníamos nada en nuestros torsos.

Es en ese instante que empezamos reírnos, somos tan débiles de voluntad que no pudimos evitar ir a la cama. En esta ocasión Ángela me dio una felación, ella beso mi pene, lo acaricio con su lengua, lo metió en su hermosa boquita e incluso uso sus senos para acariciarlo. Hacía años que no me la chupaba una chica, me vine en su cara y no puedo creer que aun tenga reservas luego de lo ayer. Esa felación me hizo ver hasta estrellitas.

La acosté en la cama boca abajo y me subí sobre de ella, Ángela tenía toda mi humanidad sobre de ella mientras la penetraba lentamente ella empezó a decir cosas sucias de su boca, era gracioso oírla decir esas cosas de su boca. Después de que eyacule dentro de ella, le levante y la senté sobre de mí, su espada tocaba mi pecho y yo tenía las manos para manipular su cuerpo, nos besamos y seguimos haciéndolo.

-Creo que deberías llamarme por mi nombre, Ángela.-

Cuando ella escucha eso voltea para verme mejor a la cara, dios el rubor en su cara es tan lindo.

-¿Por?-

-Si vamos a tener este tipo relación, creo que lo mejor es que dejes de llamarme de usted. Llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas.-

-Está bien… Dutch.-

Reanudamos lo que estábamos haciendo, ella me llamo por mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor, lo cual me hacía muy feliz. Terminamos limpiando y bañándonos de nuevo, no quería alguien sospechase, sé que muchas extraespecies tienen un buen sentido del olfato, no sé cuántas me talle lo mejor quepude pero ya me siento seguro puesto me desise de toda la evidencia en la lavadora.

Lo bueno que es mi día libre y nadie se dará cuenta. En eso suena el timbre, Ángela se me a abrir la puerta y lo primero que veo es a Michiru saltando sobre Angela alegremente la pajarita.

-¡Angela-chan eh venido a jugar!-

-Michiru me haces cosquillas.-

Ahí veo a la rapaz abrasando a la serval, acaricia su mejilla con la suya, atrás de la pajarita esta Hotaru la cual mira con cara de "otra vez lo mismo contigo", en si la imagen de ver a la harpía toda cariñosa es súper adorable.

-¡Ángela-chan! Quiero adoptarte porque Hotaru no quiere tener bebes conmigo. Apuesto que toma pastillas anticonceptivas para que no quedar embarazada de mí. Por mucho que esfuerzo en los tijerasos atómicos.-

En ese momento en que tanto yo como Angela y Hotaru pusimos una cara WTF en ese instante, debo decir que las intenciones de la harpía son 100% maternales pero la razón de porque quiere adoptar a la serval son totalmente ridículas.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS GUACAMAYA LIBIDINOSA!-

Hotaru le jala las orejas a Michiru, claramente está molesta por el comentario de hace momentos, sé que debería intervenir por la colaboración con el sistema judicial que tiene la corporación, pero mis padres me enseñaron que jamás debo meterme en los problemas maritales de nadie y solo intervenir si van matarse de verdad.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no digas tonterías pajarraja pervertida?!-

-¡Estas maltratando una especie en peligro!-

-¡Me vale! Tengo los suficientes problemas con tu descarado libido. ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que aguantes hasta que llegamos a mi casa?-

Ya la suelta de su puntiaguda oreja y esta con lágrimas va abrasar a Ángela, lo que sigue va ser un Oscar seguro.

-¡Ángela-chan! Mama Hotaru me pega. Tomare la custodia de nuestra hija y no… ¡auch!-

Le metió un coscorrón Hotaru a Michiru, eso es muy gracioso. Pero dejo de parecerme gracioso hasta que la harpia empezó a olfatear algo que no le cayó en gracia. Está sujeto a la serval con sus "manos" (o lo que creo que son sus manos, digo esos pulgares con esa parte donde se doblan las plumas dan la idea de manos), la mira fijamente y vuelve a olfatearla con más cuidado.

-Ángela-chan. ¿Quién te toco?-

Con eso fue suficiente para que la serval rubia se le erizaran la cola y los demás pelos de su cuerpo y de paso los míos. Michiru miro muy seriamente a Ángela, estamos fritos a más no poder.

-¿Quién tomo tu inocencia? Apuesto que te engaño ese granuja para llevarte a la cama, tu que eres una niña tan dulce e inocente. En cuanto me digas quien fue le sacare las tripas como lo hacían mis ancestros deinonychus y raptores con mis zarpas.-

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir algo de miedo, si ya cuando voy entrenar en los simulacros y en algunos operativos he visto que las harpías pueden ser muy brutales con esas garras, de solo recordar al raptor squad de Brutal Corp se me hace la piel de gallina. Son inmisericordes esas pajaritas. Ella menciono a un "granuja" debe referirse al demonio de la corporación, solo esa especie es tan atrevida para obtener ese apodo.

-¡AY!-

De la nada Hotaru le quito a Ángela una de las pantuflas que usa para estar en casa, son de esas de suela gruesa. La chica sin medirse nada le metió un chanclaso por la cabeza (aunque sería pantuflazo), la harpía sostiene su cabeza con sus alas o manos… me es difícil identificar que son exactamente, luego empiezo a sentir un escalofrió que me hace sentir un miedo que solo mi madre me hizo sentir de niño.

-Ya te aplacas de una vez guacamaya. Disculpen, pero es tan dramática Michiru que me es difícil controlarla por medios pacíficos. Aunque no puedo negar esa afirmación de que Ángela tuvo relaciones…-

Hotaru nos mira fijamente unos momentos a Ángela y a mí. Fue como tener la mirada inquisitiva de mi madre de vuelta, como descifrando que está oculto en medio de nuestras almas.

-Ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones. ¿No es así?-

-¡AJA! ¡AAAAH! ¡Eso duele Hotaru!-

-¡Quédate quieta Michiru!-

No hace falta recalcar que para ser humana, tiene los suficientes ovarios como para doblegar a una liminal depredadora, esa chica es tan aterradora como mi madre.

-Guardia silencio Michiru… ejem… ustedes tuvieron relaciones y puedo deducirlo por varios motivos, Ángela siempre le rehúye a todos los hombres que le hablan, cuando uno se acerca evita la interacción masculino lo máximo posible.

Segundo, Ángela nos habla de lo bien que la tratas y por como ella vive se nota que está muy mimada por usted, siempre la deja en su terapia y de las pocas veces que les eh visto convivir puedo decir que ella lo ama. Además las extraespecies femeninas tienen un gran libido y Ángela es de esas que entregarían al hombre que confían y aman. ¿No es así?-

Me siento como si tuviera ocho años de nuevo, con mi madre Silvia mirándome de forma inquisitiva preguntándome con mi pelota de beisbol en mano si recordaba la regla de no jugar dentro de la casa.

Estábamos yo como Ángela ruborizados y antes de que protestase algo Michiro, Hotaru le volvió a pegar antes de que dijera algo.

No sé en qué momento estábamos sentados en la mesa con Hotaru hablando tranquilamente con sus manos juntas en una imagen que me recordaba a cierto anime que vi un canal de series viejas, solo le faltaba los guantes de Mickey Mouse, pero aún mantenía su aura autoritaria.

-No les delatare por el hecho de que Michiru y yo nos hemos acostado disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, esta guacamaya escandalosa es insaciable, que bueno que Ángela jamás ve como es de pervertida esta muerde nalgas, es una pervertida, pero es mi pervertida.

Me asalta sexualmente cada vez que puede arrancándome las pantys , en cambio cuando le meto sus buenos correctivos para que se aplaque, lo bueno que la presencia de Ángela la aplaca, ya que le activa sus instintos maternos, por ese motivo se comportó así esta avechucha. ¿Podríamos mantener esto en secreto?-

Hotaru es aterradora, Michiru no dijo nada mientras ella hablaba, en un instante viendo debajo de la mesa vi como la humana pisaba el pie de harpía, carajo si esto fue un correctivo pequeño no quiero imaginarme lo que sería una pelea de pareja.

-Si no hay problema, aunque creo que debe quitarle el pie encima a Michiru.-

-No hay problema. Sé que usted cuidara bien de Ángela, siempre lo ha hecho, se ve que usted es buena persona. Ningún hombre que conozca es así de atento con una chica, lo sé por lo que la gatita dice y expresa de usted. Además nadie puede aguantarse las ganas cuando una preciosa chica demi humana te mira tiernamente.-

-Yo también te quiero Hotaru aunque seas una maltratadora de especies en peligro.-

-Michiru… no te corregiría si no fueras tan melodramática.-

Que extraño es el amor apache. Luego de hacer este trato de palabra ellas se la pasaron interrogando a Ángela la cual en más de una ocasión se cubrió la cara porque le daba pena hablar de sus intimidades.

Me sentía totalmente fuera lugar en medio de una charla de chicas por lo que decido hacer unas palomitas de maíz para las chicas… creo que tengo unas latas de soda, cerveza no tengo porque no soy de beber en casa. Además no quiero imaginar lo problemático que sería una harpía borracha volando, igual se estampa por ahí o se enrede en los cables de los postes eléctricos.

En eso me acuerdo de lo que dijo Ichigo Bell; "para el amor no hay edad". Tenía razón la elfa. En eso suena mi móvil, era la corporación la cual me pedía que me presentara más temprano de lo usual.

Luego de ese día en que nos descubrieron las amigas de Ángela y de ese llamado de la corporación, eh tenido casi un mes sin descanso. ¿Quién demonios está causando tanto alboroto en Japón? Burlan la seguridad de Japón de forma increíble y son más requeridos los servicios de Brutal Corp por el país del sol naciente, según tengo entendido los yakusa no son precisamente así, Miguel dijo que se estaban poniendo como el cartel de los Z de México o los carteles colombianos. Aparte el asunto de unos robos a unos laboratorios de algunas empresas extraespecie donde se robaron los datos de investigación de varios productos farmacéuticos, además han desaparecido diferentes extraespecies, una familia reporto la desaparición de dos gemelas Yatagarasu o harpías cuervo, ni idea de lo que está pasando.

Ni MON se da abasto, no sé qué se traen varios agentes de la guardia Onice con esta unidad del gobierno japonés, pero que se haga más grande, se necesita más manos para mantener el orden de este país, en serio necesita más miembros la unidad MON, ese grupo para lidiar con liminales necesita más gente por lo rudas que son ciertas extraespecies.

Mi equipo parece resentir el agobio de tan repentina tormenta de trabajo, hasta mi confiable M1911 Government que me regalo mi padre después de cumplir mi primera misión en el ejército a la cual apodo Lois (si las armas les quedan mejor nombres de mujer, les da un aire de romanticismo) sufrió una descompostura de la corredera, tengo la esperanza de que Sindri la armera de la corporación la vuelva poner en servicio nuevamente.

Fredy se queja porque su vecina la zorra ya le hizo caso y se ganó su mama suegrita pero no la ha visto por tener mucho trabajo.

Miguel a empezando a tomar sus anti depresivos, le molesta la situación recordándole lo que paso cuando peleaba con los carteles en el ejército Mexicano. Creo que no le gusta la idea que el pueblo japonés sufra lo mismo que sus paisanos, por lo que se esfuerza más que nos los demás miembros del equipo.

Ai reciente el estrés y según Sherry usa su tiempo libre para dormir. En más de una ocasión menciono que Ai quiere relajarse dándose un baño en aguas termales. Hablando de la propia Sherry se le nota preocupada por el estrés de Ai, se nota que la quiere mucho. Bueno ya saben lo que es ser parte de una unidad de elite esas dos… me gustaría ir a una de esas aguas termales un día de estos.

Necesito tomarme un descanso y Ángela cada vez que me ve está preocupada. Al siguiente día mis suplicas son escuchadas, un fin de semana de descanso. Solo quiero desestresarme, amaría ir a una de esas aguas, pero necesito planificarlo en unas vacaciones con tiempo. Creo que llevare a Ángela a uno de esos balnearios.

Luego de regresar a casa soy recibido por Ángela, la cual izo ramen, desde la entrada lo huelo, desde que lleve a Ángela a ese restaurante de ramen ha querido replicarlo y parece que ya lo hizo, hasta las tripas suplican que este dentro ellas.

Ya en la mesa recibo mi porción y que belleza, mi gatita de la sabana es una gran cocinera, le quedo mejor que el restaurante al que fuimos una vez. ¿Se puede ser más afortunado? Durante la cena surgió la siguiente charla

-Eh estado muy preocupado por los acontecimientos, mentemos el estatus quo pero ciento que hace falta más refuerzos, necesitamos más agentes y más reforzamiento de las fuerzas judiciales locales.

No entiendo por qué si somos apoyo no refuerza Japón sus fuerzas judiciales. Aparte se me hace muy raros estos movimientos criminales.-

-¿Cómo que raros Dutch?-

Lo que pasa es que siento que a pesar de aseguramos y ponemos orden siento que solo estamos dando vueltas en círculos, es como si varias organizaciones criminales se asentaran pero cada una va en su propio ritmo, cuando son un estorbo una de la otra se hace un ajuste de cuentas pero no inicia una guerra sangrienta, es como si le dieran prioridad a ciertos asuntos en vez de joder a la competencia.

Miguel que es un experto en el movimiento criminal mundial considera que es extraño, ya que los propios yakusa no pelean entre ellos y parece que alguien más está en su territorio y no saben cómo sacarlo.-

-Suena como la trama de un comic con múltiples villanos con sus propias agendas.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento, Hotaru es muy fan Maho Shojo Spider Peni. Hay tantos villanos pero ninguno parece interesado en competir con los otros. Normalmente las mafias les gusta mantener un monopolio en sus negocios. Lo sé porque me crie en ese ambiente de criminal al ser una mercancía.-

-Bueno tiene sentido, es extraño que los grupos más revoltosos sean humanos extranjeros o extraespecies, por lo que se, los yakusas no reclutan extraespecies por que no confían en ellos y los que lo están con los yakusas son aquellos que son parientes de los jefes. Incluso las extraespecies que son oriundas de Japón son renuentes a hacer actos delictivos y solo lo hacen por desesperación o por ser parias de sus comunidades.

Arg… esto me fastidia… ojala los de inteligencia les den una razón de ser a estas cosas.-

Continuamos comiendo, en verdad estaba delicioso ese ramen.

Esa noche decidí relajarme y poner una película en el Netflix, decidí ver algo que me aleje del mundo violencia en donde vivo o cosas que me recuerden al trabajo, había un documental de sobre dinosaurios, como recuerdo como amaba a los dinosaurios de niño.

Ángela se me acurruco a un lado para ver el documental conmigo, recuerdo que hace una semana fue su periodo, ella sufre esos días bastante ya que le suelen dar cólicos, no sufre cambios de humor pero le molesta sangrar por tres días cada mes, eso para mí fue un alivio porque ella no quedó embarazada.

Pero esta vez es luna llena y Ángela ya empieza a sufrir los efectos. Al cabo de unos instantes nuestra ropa termino en piso de la habitación de Ángela. Debo decir que soy muy débil ante la carne de Ángela, ver su rubor producto del celo lunar y al pedirme que le satisficiera mientras me mostraba levantando su falda frente a mí para mostrarme su vagina húmeda escurriendo con sus bragas abajo, eso fue suficiente para que perdiera mi cabeza.

Termine montándola en poniéndola en cuatro, en esa posición no solo tenía el control total, si no que podía acariciar felpuda cola, debo admitir que me gusta sentir lo sabe que es, pero al final termine ignorando su colita y centrándome en el sexo. Estaba tan excitada que no batalle nada en penetrarla, movíamos nuestras caderas a un ritmo frenético, ese era el efecto lunar el cual hacia que Ángela me pidiera que fuese más duro en vez del gentil sexo de las otras dos ocasiones en que tuvimos relaciones.

Bombeé con fuerza y seguí así hasta que perdí otras vez la noción del tiempo, ni se cuántas veces nos venimos los dos, solo recuerdo oírla gemir mientras la penetraba ferozmente y el cómo me pedía más y más moviendo sus caderas. Lo último de lo que me acuerdo antes de caer rendido fue que la obligue que me hiciera una felación no descanse hasta venirme es su boca para después seguir penetrándola.

Cuando desperté tenia abrasada a Ángela por detrás y unidos por nuestros genitales, definitivamente fue la sesión de sexo más intensa que eh tenido en años. Apenas me separo mi pene de ella y se escurre en demasía mi semen que estaba dentro de ella.

Luego de eso empecé a comprar condones, pues sabía que ninguno de los dos nos aguaríamos las ganas. Solíamos hacer el amor una vez a la semana. Mis compañeros de trabajo empezaron a notar que se me veía más tranquilo y de buen humor. Algunos sospecharon que tuve sexo pero no sabían con quien por fortuna, dejaron de molestar al ver que no diría nada.

Lamentablemente casi tres semanas después Ángela fue a una de las revisiones médicas y en esta se empezó a sentir mal, fue allí en donde se dio de que ella estaba embarazada. Ella fue a contármelo bien contenta, lo malo es que el CEO Takeo nos mandó a llamar a los dos a su oficina. Cuando llegamos no estaba pero ahí estábamos frente a su escritorio.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! ¿Me pregunto si será niño o niña?-

Si ella estaba eufórica, yo ya sabía que estaba totalmente acabado, pero me hare responsable de esto.

-No lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase tomare toda la responsabilidad.-

-Me agrada oír eso mariscal Willis, tiene mucho que explicar.-

Es ahí en donde escucho la voz del Takeo, el cual pese verse sereno se veía que sus ojos echaban chispas. Se dirigió a su escritorio y me miro de forma inquisidora.

-¿Tiene la remota idea de lo que hizo?-

-Sí señor, admito toda la culpa y me hare responsable de mis actos.-

-Pues eso no será suficiente. No solo que defraudo la confianza que la compañía tenía en usted, si no también que acaba de meternos en lió de proporciones indescriptibles.

La señorita Ángela es una extraespecie protegida de prioridad de nivel uno, tomemos en cuenta las leyes de sexo consensuado en Japón indica que la edad para tener relaciones consensuadas es de trece años, pero las leyes del acta indican que solo se pueden tener relaciones con una extraespecie en el amparo del matrimonio y que esta debe ser mayor de edad.

¿Tiene idea del problema legal en que está metido junto a la corporación?-

-Si señor. No tengo escusa.-

-La señorita no es solo una testigo protegida, sino también una protegida de la SRVE organización que creo nuestra empresa para rehabilitar victimas de esclavitud sexual o laboral.

Esto es una falta demasiado grande, habrá terribles consecuencias. ¿Por cuánto habrá abusado de la señorita Ángela?-

Ese comentario si me molesto pero ante que yo dijera algo Ángela alzo la voz muy alarmada.

-¡EL NUNCA ABUSO DE MI!-

Takeo arqueo la ceja en una clara muestra de incredulidad, Ángela se veía muy alterada y preocupada, puedo saberlo por su cola erizada, ella lo hace cada vez que entra en ese estado.

-¿Puede volverlo a repetir?-

Ok, este es el momento en que todo soldado pone nervioso ante un superior y es el de explicar el desastre que tu hiciste, Ángela tiene muchos problemas con las figuras de autoridad, ya que ella por temor a un castigo se muestra siempre dócil y cooperativa. Solo espero que chip no haga entrar a las fuerzas de choque, la última vez golpearon a un a un chico con botarga fea de pingüino con retraso mental.

-El nunca abuso de mi…-

-¿Puede explicarse señorita?-

Takeo puede ser un hombre de negocios, pero es un ex militar más experimentado que yo y sabe cómo intimidar, lo supe por las pocas veces que le vi reprendiendo agentes en cuanto llegue a Japón. Una sensación muy autoritaria transmite en este instante el jefe ejecutivo de la empresa.

-Este… yo…-

-Dígalo todo de una vez.-

-Yo…yo… yo le confesé mis sentimientos al mariscal Willis y… y… me da pena decirlo…-

-Dígalo, nada de lo que diga podrá sorprenderme o avergonzarla más.-

-Yo le pedí que tuviéramos relaciones porque se lo valiosa que soy al ser virgen para los criminales, así que preferí perder mi virginidad con el hombre amo.-

Takeo se acerca a la serval para mirarla fijamente, la pobrecita se está aterrando.

-¿Por qué lo considero a el adecuado para tener relaciones y porque lo ama?-

-Porque fue la única persona aparte de mi madre en tratarme como una persona y no como una mercancía, además fue el primero en protegerme y velar por mi…-

-No le se insinuó antes o no le toco antes.-

-Jamás… hasta hace poco de dos meses hemos tenido relaciones, es siempre consensuado y fui yo la de la iniciativa…-

-¿Entonces el jamás le forzó nada?-

-No…-

Ya la hizo llorar, quería partirle la cara en ese instante…

-Mariscal, aunque fue consensuado o no, las leyes del acta en Japón son claras. Lamento informarle que tendrá ir a prisión por ceder a sus paciones carnes, debo decir estoy decepcionado usted Mariscal Willis, lo lamento pero entregarlo a las autoridades correspondiente.-

-¡¿Qué!?-

En ese momento Ángela grito en completa desesperación.

-¡NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE DUTCH! ¿¡COMO VOY CRIAR UN BEBE SOLA SI NO TENGO TRABAJO! ¡¿QUE CLASE MONSTRUO METE A LA CARCEL A ALGUIEN QUE VA SER PADRE!? ¡YO SOLO QUERIA QUITARME LA ANGUSTIA DE SER UN BLANCO POTENCIAL!

¡YO SOLO QUERIA HACER EL AMOR CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO! ¡NO QUERIA QUE ESTO PASE! ¡NO QUERIA QUE POR MI CULPA DUTCH VAYA A LA CARCEL POR MI CULPA!-

Ángela estuvo llorando y claramente estaba en pánico, Takeo la miro fijamente y al final suspiro profundamente, iba a decir algo hasta que alguien pateo la puerta y eran las fuerzas de choque de la compañía que aparecerían en caso del sensor de pánico del chip de rastreo de ella.

-¡PROTEJAN AL OBJETIVO Y AL DIRECTOR!-

Se fueron sobre mi sometiéndome a la fuerza, al menos no usaron los aturdidores para ogros como al pobre chico de la heladería que llevaba ese traje de pingüino deforme.

-¡Denle con aturdidor de ogros!-

Creo que cante victoria muy pronto, grite al recibir la descarga, sé que estoy grandote como oni pero ni a un oni no se la aplicaron como a mí. En serio esa cosa duele como una patada en las bolas.

-¡NO HACIA FALTA QUE LO ELECTROCUTARAN TARADOS! ¡EL NO ERA UNA AMENAZA!-

-Lo siento señor, es parte del protocolo y así debemos de actuar en caso de proteger a un objetivo usuario del chip de rastreo de testigos protegidos.-

-Creo que huelo a mohicano al pastor… ah… mi tatarabuela era de ascendencia mohicana, con razón.-

-¡Salgan de aquí y llévense al mariscal Willis a la enfermería del edificio! En serio se pasaron. Señorita no me mire así, acompañe al mariscal mientras pienso que hacer ustedes dos y nada de huir.-

Al final me trataron la quemadura del electrochoque, la verdad ya había reportado que hacen uso excesivo de la fuerza los grupos de choque que protegen a los usuarios del chip rastreador con lo del chico de la botarga fea, en fin. Ángela está a mi lado, ya fui atendido y apareció Takeo, el no perdía el estoismo y aún estoy molesto por que hizo llorar a mi chica. Pero estuvo mirándonos fijamente por unos instantes.

-Estuve pensando en qué hacer con ustedes dos mientras lo atendían mariscal, viendo lo apegado que es la señorita Ángela a usted y el como decidió tomar responsabilidad de sus actos, me temo que no tengo corazón para separarlos.

Ángela se emocionó al escuchar esas últimas palabras, pero si algo aprendí trabajando en la compañía es que "nadie da paso sin guarache" como diría mi madre.

-Para evitar un escándalo ustedes dos deberán estar cazados por lo que el grupo de abogados de la compañía tendrán que crear un acta de matrimonio de un país en el que las leyes del acta sean más laxas, pero habrá un precio a pagar, la señorita Ángela seguirá recibiendo su terapia y asistencia medica pero perderá la cheque mensual para sus gastos de manutención que solía tener.

En cambio usted mariscal Willis, se encargara de los gastos de la señorita pero… usted no será degradado, ya que sus habilidades son muy indispensables para la corporación en estos momentos, por lo que usted será enviado a cualquier misión que suceda de improviso en donde se requiera de sus habilidades sin protestar, perderá sus vacaciones hábiles por cinco años, técnicamente usted no estará en reserva hasta que se pague con las horas extra que le exijamos el arreglo legal que vamos hacer para no enviarlo a prisión. Busque un buen anillo y testigos. Le avisare en que momento tendrán que firmar los dos los documentos.-

Ángela levanta su mano para llamar la atención de Takeo.

-¿Cuál es su duda señorita Ángela?-

-¿Pueden ser mis amigas las testigos?-

-Sí, porque no. póngalas sobre aviso una vez que les mande a llamar a los dos. No sé porque estoy proponiéndoles este trato. Pero no tengo el corazón de desintegrar una familia. Como sea, preséntese mañana a primera hora para sepa cuál va ser la enmienda que le vamos a asignar.-

-Sí, señor, estaré ahí.-

Ángela por fin pudo tranquilizarse y yo también, fue un precio justo a pagar, ese tranquilice una vez llegáramos a casa, le explique que lo más probable es que manden a misiones suicidas, algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, soy un tipo duro y lo único que podría matarme sería una emboscada con una bomba atómica, tuve que exagerar pero funciono.

Al día siguiente me presente como se me pidió, en eso me encontré con alguien del área administrativa el cual me esperaba con unos documentos.

-Mariscal Willis, llega justo a tiempo.-

-Creí que esperaría a que alguien llegara después de mi.-

-Soy un pájaro madrugador, me encomendaron entregarle estos documentos y explicarle a grandes rasgos la encomienda que va tener.-

El empleado administrativo me pasa los documentos y lo primero que veo son los datos de nuevos reclutas, a lo que el agente me comenta.

-Su encomienda es ser instructor de tiro de los nuevos reclutas, mariscal.-

Esto me causo más dudas de lo esperado, yo esperaba lo peor.

-Pensé que me mandarían a una zona de conflicto. ¿Por qué tengo entrenar novatos? No digo que no quiera, solo tengo curiosidad.-

-Lo que pasa es que no tenemos suficiente personal para labores de seguridad, son muchos los reclutas y no hay instructores calificados, usted es famoso por usar todas las armas de forma excepcional y ya antes había instruido antes otros agentes de la corporación.-

-Me parece bien… Son muchos y parece que voy tener unos meses con estos chicos por el programa de entrenamiento.-

Cerré la carpeta y respondí al trabajador administrativo.

-No se preocupe, esos novatos están en buenas manos.-

-Le recomiendo que tenga tacto con las Aracne y la dragona, son especies famosas por tener mal carácter.-

-No se preocupe, si pude controlar una limo malhumorada y friki no será tan difícil lidiar con una reptil y unas cuantas arañas.-

Me despedí del empleado dirigiéndome a la galería de tiro, lo primero que noto es que ya estaban los novatos muy puntuales, yo ya me había memorizado el programa y se lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bienvenidos a su primera clase de manejo de armas de fuego, soy el mariscal grado dos Dutch Willis y seré su instructor…¿mmm?…-

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver una Aracne más peluda que yo, que al lado de esta había una más pequeña pero sin pelos y debo decir que es bastante tierna la arañita.

-Señorita, sé que me eh de imaginar no ha de tener muchas opciones pero no puede traer a su hija los entrenamientos y vestirle igual que usted, además hay guardería y estancia infantil en el edificio.-

Asumí que la Aracne más grande era la madre de la más pequeña, pero las cosas no eran lo que supondría a simple vista. La araña peluda hizo una mueca de lo más extraña casi al borde de las lágrimas para después llorar de la risa. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pensé que se estaba burlando de mi hasta que la más pequeña empezó molestarse.

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Janet deja de burlarte de mí!-

La pequeña Aracne empezó a inflar sus cachetes mientras le echaba bronca a la peluda. Mientras las dos discutían se acercó a mí la dragona de la que me hablaron, realmente imponía con el tamaño esta chica, fijo que es casi de dos metros y medio.

-Disculpe mariscal, creo que está cometiendo un error, ellas no pueden ser madre e hija porque son de dos especies diferentes de Aracne, Janet es una tarántula y Catalina es una saltarina y es una adulta.-

Pese a su intimidante tamaño la dragona tenía un tono bastante suave y sereno, reviso la lista de los reclutas y veo que se llama en efecto Catalina la pequeña y Janet la peluda. También noto que la dragona se llama Dina, no sé porque pero me agrada.

-Lamento la confusión de hace unos momentos señorita Catalina, me deje llevar por la primera imagen.-

La pequeña solo me gruñe con sus mejillas infladas, el resto de los presentes solo atinan a decir "aamm" por lo adorable que se vio haciendo puchero, en cuento a Janet, está seco las lágrimas de sus seis ojos, se veía feliz esa chica por el bochornoso evento de hace unos momentos.

Decidí entrenar y ver conque armas son las más adecuadas, las Aracne parecían que tenían nociones, hable con ellas y me dijeron que venían de un país llamado Sparassus, desconozco de las naciones de las extraespecies, pero me contaron que era sociedad fascista y opresiva, que a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de escapar la aprovecharon, en cierta forma les entiendo, sé que es estar decepcionado del país que te vio nacer.

Pase el resto de la semana instruyendo reclutas, mi equipo pensó que estaba haciendo horas extras, pero la verdad era otra… bueno se lo pude ocultar a los demás menos a Miguel, él está en todo menos en misa, el me alentó un poco y dijo que para la próxima usara un condón.

Estuvo burlándose de mi Miguel por un rato y preguntándome que se sintió darse un lujo que un multimillonario se podría (entiéndase el tener sexo con una serval), estaba demasiado abochornado por lo que me decía a cada rato.

-Debió ser muy rico tirarse esa gatita, por cómo fue que fueron descubiertos no la mataste con el tremendo animalote que tienes. Viejo realmente te la rifaste con la misifusa, créeme que ningún hombre se resistiría a semejante hembra, después de todo eres hombre. Espero que cuando nazca tu gatita me hagas su padrino. Creo que mejor iré comprando regalo adecuado.-

-Ya basta Miguel, me estas avergonzando.-

-Pero verte rojito como tomatito es una delicia. Como sea vas a ser padre una serval pura sangre.-

-¿Pura sangre? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No leíste el informe sobre las servales? Hay tres variantes, las castañas, que son servales de cabellos café, muy guapas estas por cierto, hay una siendo entrenada en división occidental, es famosa por dejarle marcada sus uñitas en la cara a quien quiera propasarse con ella. La otra sub especie son las oscuras, estas tienen el cabello negro, motas y rayas blancas, estas dos son bastantes comunes ya que estas nacieron fuera de los criaderos, por lo que no se les aplicó eugenesia, si te fijas en las noticias en el periódico hay algunas familias ricas en Japón que descubrieron que algunos de sus miembros tenía una serval como esclava sexual. Las hijas de estos suelen ser o bien castañas u oscuras, las pura sangre como Ángela son rarísimas si no se embarazan de sujetos rubios con genes adecuados. Las servales castañas, oscuras y una que otra pura sangre son una especie celebridades, hay varias siendo modelos, idols y hay una oscura famosa por ser una prodigio en el piano y eso solo en Japón, no sé como este en el resto del mundo.

Yo que tu cuido a tu bebe más de la cuenta, porque más que nada eres güero aunque digan que no es monogenero la especie no se ha visto un macho aun.-

Eso me pone a pensar y a preocuparme, pero el deber de todo hombre es proteger a su familia.

-Ya me encargare de eso en su momento y deja hablar de mi intimidad en voz alta Miguel.-

-Jaja. ¿Me dejaras ser el padrino?-

-Solo si dejas estar chingando.-

-Jajaja. Ya estuvo que no.-

-Ya sabes que sí. Por cierto, sobre lo que dijiste sobre las esas servales, vi una en un centro comercial formando parte un grupo de idols, se veía más joven que Ángela, creo que es una de esas a las que te refieres.-

-Me cuentas luego cómo va el embarazo de tu chica. Descansa, que luego vas a necesitar energias.-

Me despido de Miguel, pasan los días y los abogados de la corporación hacen los trámites, oficialmente nos casamos, Miguel y Fredy eran los únicos de mis amigos que estaban en Japón, Ángela trajo a Michiru y Hotaru, ellas no hablarían ni nos delatarían ya que teníamos un trato de palabra.

Ángela se veía muy feliz, no pude darle una boda ostentosa que se merece, pero no le importa. Recuerdo que ella se compró un vestido blanco de gala para la ocasión, se veía muy hermosa. Recuerdo que le di un anillo oro con gravado, tenía patrones que recordaban mucho a las formas de un caleidoscopio, yo un anillo más simple para hacer algo simbólica nuestra boda legal.

A partir de que me cazara usando a los abogados y unos jueces que se compraron para esto (aunque Miguel me dijo que el juez que dio luz verde a esto tenía un hijo en una situación similar que yo, solo que el juez en vez de cobrar caro, pidió la seguridad para su hijo, ya que el suegro de ese chico era un ogro de tres metros molesto porque dejo a su princesa embarazada. Qué bueno que no tengo suegro), yo termine siendo un esclavo absoluto de la corporación con goce de sueldo por decirlo de cierta forma.

Termine haciendo algunas misiones con otros miembros algo riesgosas, pero como decía mi madre "hierva mala nunca muere", también hacia misiones con mi equipo, pero lo que más hacia aparte era entrenar reclutas, recuerdo claramente que entrene varios destacando a wyvern magna Dina (la cual me especifico que esa era raza) a las Aracne Catalina y Janet, estas tres chicas las entrene junto con otros dos reclutas humanos, un escoses llamado Sloan y una chica japonesa llamada Mizuki, era un entrenamiento supervivencia. Recuerdo que fue un día jocoso.

-Ok reclutas les enseñare el arte de la supervivencia. Yo entrene en mi natal Luisiana en los pantanos, pero también en el árido medio oriente, las selvas sudamericanas y ocasionalmente bosques de niño cuando estaba en los boys scout. Los bosques japonés son muy diferentes y me apuesto que los humanos no han estado en comunión con la naturaleza. Aprender lo que se puede comer y que no es prioritario, pero eso lleva mucho tiempo, por lo que no les enseñare que plantitas u hongos pueden comer, para eso están los libros sobre la flora, lo que si les enseñare es sobrevivir usando las tácticas militares clásicas, todo lo que nada, camina o vuela para la cazuela. Les enseñare como cazar e improvisar campamentos en caso de que se pierdan en una misión o estén muy lejos de su objetivo… ¿Qué está comiendo Janet?-

La susodicha tarántula voltea verme con una cola de ardilla saliéndole de la boca. Si la peluda estaba comiéndose una ardilla, ella saco la cola de la susodilla ardilla de su boca y paso al animal por su garganta.

-Perdón mariscal Willis, pero tenía hambre, iba comerme una lagartija pero no quería incomodar a Dyna comiéndome un reptil.

En eso escucho un crujir y veo a la wyvern sujetando con su garra una lagartija a la cual le hacía falta la cabeza, Mizuki y Sloan casi vomitan al ver como se comía a al reptil la dragona con una calma increíble y en eso volteo a ver Catalina para preguntarle si ella hacia lo mismo, pero la arañita de infantil carita se me adelanto.

-¡Yo no hago eso, yo si tengo modales!-

En resumidas cuentas cuando termino ese entrenamiento me quedo en claro dos cosas. Una que Dyna y Janet no tenía nada que enseñarles, dos que la peluda era mejor que yo en la supervivencia.

Aparte de eso probé muchos juguetes de la división I+D de la compañía, desde armas, vehículos, protecciones, etc. En particular recuerdo que probé una armadura para infantería pesada, ese día estuve en el área pruebas, estéticamente se parecía una armadura de un videojuego llamado Halo, tenía el presentimiento de que fue Sindri la armera de la compañía lo hubiese diseñado (la cual dejo a Lois mi M1911 como nueva), eso explicaría el diseño futurista.

-Doctores… ¿están seguros de que esta armadura es segura?-

-No se preocupe, es completamente segura.-

Sin que yo me percatara los doctores Ivan y Elizabet (que eran una rara quimera que nunca tuve el valor de preguntarles sus orígenes), ordenaron a un minotauro de tres metros darme un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Debo decir aguante el golpe me mando a volar porque la armadura me protegió, lo malo fue cuando apareció Sindri con un rilfe alta potencia calibre 13mm creación de la propia Sindri.

\- ¡Wunderbar! Sigue teniendo signos vitales, el golpe no lo mato, excelente si, ahora la fase 2, debe resistir el golpe de caída y el impacto de armas de fuego.-

-Me muero de ganas probar este bebe.-

Lo que dijeron los doctores y Sindri me helaron las venas, si por algo era famosa Sindri era que si se lo proponía podría crear armas jodidamente potentes si quería, ese día termine con muchos moretones. Lo único bueno era que la compañía me permitía ir a las consultas ginecológicas de Ángela, eh estado presente en las consultas a las que Ángela tiene que someterse para monitorear su embarazo, eh estado al pendiente del bebe a todo momento.

Creo que desde el arreglo han pasado unos cinco meses, lo único que no le gusto a Ángela del embarazo es que ya no puede usar pantalones, le compre varias batas de maternidad, se ve realmente hermosa en esas batas, aunque su color favorito sea el amarillo a ella el rosa le sienta mejor.

Su vientre se le nota más, sus amigas vienen a visitarla a menudo y se la pasan llevándola a caminar a menudo, pues Hotaru le dice que una prima suya engordo después de su embarazo y lo mejor que no deje hacer ejercicio, obligando a Ángela hacer ejercicio.

Otra cosa que paso es que mi linda esposa empezó a ser más cuidadosa, solo que se volvió más carnívora de lo que es por los antojos, una vez pasamos por un establecimiento que hacia carnes al carbón y a esta empezó a salivar, algo extraño en ella y quería que le comprara carne asada, eso definitivamente era un antojo. La miro como comía la carne a las brasas con singular alegría y yo la miraba fijamente sonriendo verla disfrutar esa comida.

-Realmente ese bebe es un Willis.-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres les encantan las carnes asadas como a mí, pero yo prefiero hacer la carne personalmente, ese antojo tuyo me dice que nuestro bebe será un carnívoro como en mi familia.-

-¿No te has percatado de que yo soy principalmente carnívora?-

-Sí, pero será es un carnívoro tan adorable como tu.-

La sonroje y eso me encanta, desde ese día Ángela tiene antojos de carne de res asada, recuerdo vagamente por mi mente que mi madre contaba a una amiga suya que estaba embarazada que ella tenía antojos de carne asada cuando tenía a mí y a mis hermanas en su panza.

Al día siguiente de eso llego el día en que se podía ver el sexo del bebe por ultrasonido, estaba más emocionado que la propia Ángela, era fascinante ver a nuestro bebe por nacer en la pantalla, pero hoy era el dia en que podía salir de esa duda.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica fuimos recibidos por la ginecóloga particular que ha estado atendiendo a Ángela desde el principio del embarazo, su nombre era Sheresade Pany, es una liminal de la raza de los hombres lagarto, para ser preciso de la subespecie de gecko guepardo. Es rubia de cabello largo, ojos rojos, su cola es algo gorda si la comparo con otros miembros de su especie, sus escamas son amarillas con motas blancas. Siempre parece estar de buen humor y es muy amable.

-Hola señor y señora Willis. ¿Listos para saber el sexo del bebe?-

-Si doctora.-

Le respondí a la doctora Pany, esta prepara a Ángela para el ultrasonido, ver el nuestro bebe moverse era algo hermoso.

-Veamos… esta criaturita se ve tan sana como cualquier bebe felino del manual…¡aja! ¿Esto que veo es un pene? Tenemos aquí un barón. Felicidades, es niño.-

-¿Es niño?…-

-Si señora Willis, es un niño. Ojala sea tan guapo como la mama y tan alto como el padre, eso lo aria un auténtico moja bragas.-

Lo único que logramos decir después de esto fue un…

-¡¿Eh!?-

-No me hagan caso, en cierta forma es el único macho de la especie serval del que tengo conocimiento, tienen a un bebe muy especial.-

Luego de la consulta con la doctora terminamos en casa, esa noche Ángela y yo no tuvimos relaciones en mucho tiempo, la razón es por el exceso de trabajo que eh tenido en los últimos meses. Ahora Ángela me parecía particularmente hermosa con su estado de embarazo, su tatuaje de mariposa se expandía por su vientre y eso hacia su panista más sexy, en esa ocasión nos acostamos de costado para más comodidad para ella, la penetre lento suave, ella gemía a un ritmo pausado, así seguimos hasta que estuvimos satisfechos, necesitaba tener sexo con mi esposa me hace sentirme como si estuviera en el cielo, aparte de que Ángela se queja de que no teníamos tiempo para intimidad. Desde que tenemos relaciones me eh dado cuenta que el adoctrinamiento que tuvo de niña está presente, ella me ve inconscientemente como su amo, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaría de su adoctrinamiento, ella no pide permisos para hacer cosas simples o espera a que le ordene algo, solo que es extremadamente leal y dependiente de mí, esto me gusta porque eso hace quiera protegerla más, aparte se le enseño a tener solo relaciones con el que sería su amo. Pera fortuna en la mente de Ángela entiende que una esposa que es dependiente de su esposo le debe obediencia y lealtad. Esto podría ser un problema a futuro ya que ella carece de carácter fuerte, por lo que temo que ella no podría ser lo suficientemente autoritaria para educar a un niño, aunque por ese carácter dócil o tranquilo que tiene tengo la esperanza que utiliza otros medios.

Desde que Ángela está embarazada, tengo la costumbre de poner mi cabeza a lado de su vientre y besarlo, eso le causa cosquillas, pero así siento que nuestro hijo sabe que lo amo.

-Necesitamos una casa propia, un lugar que sea nuestro y en el que podamos criar a nuestro hijo con calma.-

-¿Es sobre ese proyecto del que me contaste? Seria lindo tener una casa con un jardín.-

-¿Quieres un jardín?-

-No, es solo que en las series las familias felices tienen una casa con jardín.-

Ambos reírnos de lo soso que se escuchó eso. Cuando tuve algo de tiempo busque una inmobiliaria en la ciudad, no tarde mucho usando mis contactos en la corporación en encontrar una confiable, ice una cita para ser atendidos.

Unos días después fuimos a la inmobiliaria y parecían estar frenéticos por alguna extraña razón, en eso se nos acerca una chica muy atareada.

-Disculpen que les aya hecho esperar, lo que pasa es que estamos hasta arriba de trabajo…-

La chica esta no había cruzado mirada con nosotros porque estaba acomodando unos documentos.

-Disculpen el desastre soy Valeria García Hashimoto…-

En eso la señorita Valeria y yo cruzamos miradas por un momento perdiéndonos en el tiempo ambos, no porque me pareciera atractiva si no por el hecho de que se me hacía extrañamente familiar su rostro, si hubiera una canción de fondo sería la de los X-Files. A Ángela no le gusto que le mirada tan fijamente, gruño un poco inflando sus mejillas sacándonos de nuestro trance.

-Disculpe es que usted se me hace muy familiar señorita García, no sé por qué pero usted se parece un poco a mi madre y a mis hermanas.-

-¿En serio? Usted también me recuerda a un familiar, usted se parece ligeramente a mi hermano, si tuvieran la misma nariz, mentón y color de cabello seria casi idéntico a mi hermano mayor. Es algo extraño… Bueno. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

-Buscamos una casa en la podamos criar nuestro hijo, como vera mi esposa es una extraespecie e investigue que los infantes de su especie son particularmente inquietos y curiosos.-

-Entiendo, eh escuchado casos en que bebes liminales pueden ser algo revoltosos, por lo que hay varias casas, aunque los nekomatas pueden vivir en cualquier sitio que pueda vivir un humano, son los bebes los que dan problemas, tenemos varias casas con las especificaciones para evitar que los bebes con garras no se electrocuten con sus uñitas, también se aplican a casas para humanos, pues técnicamente toda cría es traviesa y curiosa. Varias casas que ajustan a sus necesidades.-

La chica nos llevó a unas casas que curiosamente estaban cerca del vecindario donde vivimos, las viviendas eran estupendas, la señorita Valeria nos comentó que había algunos accidentes bebes extraespecies y contactos eléctricos, claro que los padres muy apenas podían con la energía de los niños, aparte las empresas constructoras quitaban de sus diseños los ventiladores de techo por el motivo de que algunos niños liminales se colgaban de estos, provocando una enorme cantidad de accidentes, dice que el más común es uno en que las Aracne bebe se colgaban de estos para dar vueltas, no entendía esa fijación de esas niñas por hacer eso pero los accidentes normalmente no pasa más allá de un susto nada mas aunque había casos algo peligrosos.

-Esta casa tiene poco de ser construida con las indicaciones que le comente de las otras casas y…-

Valeria nos mostró como dos casas antes, pero no me convencieron las dos primeras, perdí de vista a Ángela hasta que escuche una puerta corrediza, en eso la señorita García y yo volteamos y era Ángela saliendo a un patio trasero, las otras tenían pero este era algo más grande y amplio, las casas en Japón no son tan grandes y con el acta en vigor tratan de que sean cómodas para todas las especies. Cuando Ángela salió a revisar patio lo reviso minuciosamente, los otros no tenían pasto, algo que a mí me agrado.

-Esta amplio este patio, aquí se puede tender más ropa que en el balcón en donde vivimos. Aparte podríamos hacer una parrillada u otras fiestas.-

Ángela hablo en español, esto fue notado por García la cual sonrió y para mi sorpresa.-

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Es de México señora? Lo digo porque su acento me parece familiar.-

-La verdad es si, pero no recuerdo en qué lugar exactamente nací porque viajaba mucho de niña.-

Eso claramente era mentira pero evitar problemas es una gran jugada.

-Las nekomatas son autóctonas de Japón, se me hace raro que una sea paisana.-

-Nunca me imaginé que fuera de México usted también. Además soy una serval, no una nekomata, mi cola y orejas me diferencias, soy otra especie de felino.-

-Eso es una sorpresa, siempre hay especies nuevas, lo cual hace la vida una caja de sorpresas.-

El jardín fue lo que cerro el trato, la casa estaba bien salvo unos detalles estéticos que podrían arreglarse con un poco de pintura o papel tapiz, el comedor y la cocina estaban en una habitación, la sala y el recibidor en otra en donde el jardín se podía acceder por la sala, también había un cuarto de servicio que era un sótano que se podía acceder desde la sala también, en la segunda planta había cuatro habitaciones y un baño, el cual para mi gusto tenía un ofuro (o tina) de buen tamaño donde podríamos entrar Ángela y yo fácilmente. Volvimos a la oficina de Valeria donde firmamos el contrato, fue muy agradable la señorita García.

Al cabo de una semana nos mudamos luego de darle unos detalles estéticos, al final quedo muy bien nuestro nuevo hogar, seré franco en nuestro apartamento no teníamos tantos muebles (en la sala solo había sillón, una mesita de centro y la tele), solo sería cuestión de tiempo de que acumulemos cosas con el pasar de los años.

Yo cargue la mayoría de las cosas pesadas junto a los chicos de la mudanza, Ángela también ayudo solo que ella cargaba cosas ligeras, cuando estamos acomodando dejaron las cosas pesadas en su sitio los de la mudanza se fueron, Ángela no tardo en acomodar nuestras pertenencias hasta que noto una caja de zapatos.

-Dutch.-

-¿Qué sucede Ángela?-

-¿De que esta caja?-

Ella me muestra la caja, casi me voy de espaldas al verla.

-¡No puede ser! Creí que la había perdido cuando llegue a Japón.-

Tomo la caja y la abro. ¡Ahí estaban!

-Mi diario de misiones y mi collar de dientes de caimán.-

-Me imagino que tienen historia de trasfondo.-

-Por supuesto, el diario es una bitácora que llevaba cuando estaba en servicio, lo hacía con la intensión de que si algo pasara alguien supiera de mí y cuales eran mis sentimientos en caso de perder la vida. Hay cosas feas en este que te darán pesadillas, como el enfrentamiento con el abisal que te conté.

El collar tiene una historia muy especial e inicia de esta manera.

Después de que regrese de mi primera misión real en el ejército papa y yo fuimos a pescar, créeme fue un día excelente pescamos unos buenos peces hasta que saque un buen pescado, sacamos peces de buen tamaño y ese era el más grande, pero antes de que pudiera quitarle el anzuelo un caimán salto y se comió mi presa.

En ese momento nos sorprendió pero en pocos segundos estalle en ira y tomando un cuchillo que teníamos en el bote me lanza al agua a pelear con el caimán.-

Ángela me miró fijamente totalmente sorprendida al oír que me pelee con un caimán.

-¡¿Pero porque hiciste eso?! ¿¡Porque te arrojaste al agua para pelear con semejante animal?!-

-… La verdad es que si hay algo que me ponga furioso es que me roben y arrebaten mis cosas. Aunque el caimán estaba en su elemento yo pude matar al reptil con mucho esfuerzo, papa me golpeo en la cara cuando subí el cadáver del animal al bote, me regaño como si fuera un mocoso imprudente. Al final nos llevamos al caimán, al fin de cuentas papa sabia como cocinarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa mi madre me regaño peor que papa, me pego con la chancla hasta que se cansó, no la culpo. El asunto es que papa sabia como despellejar toda clase de animales y por supuesto el me enseño muchas cosas para sobrevivir y aprovechar los recursos, entre ellos la piel del caimán.

Le quitamos la piel al reptil, con ella papa y yo hicimos un bolso el cual obsequiamos a mama en su cumpleaños, con los dientes me ice este collar a modo de trofeo lo presumía mucho por un tiempo, con el resto del animal asimos una carne asada, mis hermanas no querían comerlo pero mama no le hizo el feo y decía que estaba deliciosa la carne que según ella sabía a pollo, Jean y Bridget solo comieron pescado ese día.-

-Estas muy loco.-

Reí y continúe contándole muchas de mis travesuras mientras poníamos en orden nuestras cosas, le conté de mis travesuras de niño y como mi madre se desesperaba de lo traviesos que éramos yo y mis hermanas. Al final terminamos rendidos, ordenamos una pizza esa noche.

Pasaron los días y el director Takeo me mando a llamar, no sabía para qué, pero me imaginaba que me mandaría a una misión muy importante. Llegue a su oficina y me recibió bastante feliz.

-Me alegro de verle Mariscal Willis.-

-Gracias, ¿Para qué me mando a llamar señor Takeo?-

-Es para proponerle algo. Vera iré al grano, la corporación tiene un servicio de salud en donde los informes médicos de los empleados y sus familiares son revisados por la compañía, cada detalle es analizado y entre ellos destaco el embarazo de su esposa.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro bebe en esto?-

-Mucho, el principal motivo es que él es el único serval macho del que se tiene registro y no vamos perder la oportunidad de documentarlo.-

-¿Documentarlo?-

-Sí, usted sabe que no hay machos la especie de su mujer porque los matan al nacer por el simple hecho de ser niños y no poder comercializarlos. Su hijo es el primer serval de sexo masculino nacido en libertad y la comunidad científica quiere monitorear su desarrollo.

Esto traería beneficios a la compañía como a su familia, pues su hijo recibiría atención medica constante y seria ayuda para para ver cómo se comporta un serval macho en las etapas de su vida.-

-¿No hay un truco detrás de esto?-

-Todo lo contrario, de hecho me dijeron que quieren observar su desarrollo y monitorear su estado de salud.-

Le pedí al director Takeo que me diera todos los datos para permitir esta investigación, había muchos beneficios tanto económicos como médicos por la investigación, lo consulte con Ángela y ella estaba de acuerdo. Por lo que fuimos parte de la investigación.

Pasa un tiempo y faltaba poco para que naciera nuestro hijo, es en ese instante que decido hacer algo que no había hecho en muchos años… llamar a casa…

Es algo que ice en la corporación luego de una misión de escolta que se tornó intensa, por suerte esos mequetrefes que querían matar a nuestro objetivo eran aficionados, malditos racistas de mierda. Como sea en el momento que llame haya era día, tardan un poco en llamar.

-¿Quién habla?-

-Hola mama, soy yo… Dutch.-

Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que mi madre grita furiosa con justificada razón.

-¡¿EN DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO HIJO DE TU REPUTISIMA MADRE!? ¡HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS LLAMAR, ME TENIAS CON EL JESUS EN LA BOCA! ¡TU PADRE Y TUS HERMANAS TE BUSCARON POR TODOS SUS MEDIOS POSIBLES DESPUES DE QUE ESA PERRA MALDITA TE DEJO EN LA CALLE! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?! ¡TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR!-

-Lo sé ahora te explico, luego de que Scarlett me quito todo con ese divorcio injusto, viví como vagabundo hasta que fui reclutado por una empresa de seguridad privada internacional por mis habilidades que decidieron desperdiciar el ejército. Reinicie mi vida, ahora vivo de momento en Japón, me case hace siete meses con una mujer que si vale la pena y dentro de poco voy a ser padre…-

-¿¡COMO QUE TE CASASTE Y NO TE DIGNASTE A INVITARNOS!? ¡APATERTE ME SALES CONQUE VAS A TENER UN BEBE! ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA EXPLICACION!-

-Tranquilízate mama, que eso voy. Me tuve que casar porque deje embarazada a mi esposa, por lo que tuve que hacerme responsable. El motivo por el que te llamo es que quiero que conozcas a mi mujer y estés presente cuando vaya nacer mi hijo junto con papa.-

-Bueno Dutch, si ese es el caso tu padre y yo iríamos encantados a conocer a tu familia. En cuanto pueda me pongo en contacto con él, se fue a ver a tus abuelos, tu abuela se lesiono un tobillo, por fortuna tus tíos están al pendiente de ellos.-

-Típico de papa, mientras que trabaje para mi compañía junte varias millas de viajero que podrían usar tú y papa. Te daré fecha exacta y correo electrónico para ponernos mejor en contacto mama.-

-Gracias hijo, solo espero que no te hayas casado con una de extraespecie rara, como esas mujeres serpiente, tu sabes que odio las serpientes hijo.-

-Si me case con una extraespecie mama, pero no es una lamia, de hecho se ve bastante humana, solo es una chica con cola y orejas gato.-

-¿Es una de esas chica gato?-

-Si mama.-

-¡Que alivio! Odiaría tener que lidiar con una de esas mujeres serpiente, tú sabes que les tengo fobia a las serpientes. Apuesto que tu mujer a ser bastante guapa.-

-Si que lo es mama, estamos en contacto.-

Le termine dando mis datos a mi madre desde mi móvil, creo que será lo mejor. Ese día dormí en una de las bases de la corporación ya que el operativo quedo algo retirado. Cuando volví a casa vi a Ángela limpiando, había más que hacer por ser una casa más grande.

-Ángela. Te dije que no te sobre esfuerces, deja a que llegue y me encargue.-

-No me gustar tener mi casa sucia, además mientras esta activa me mantendré forma.

Solo me limite a sonreír, ella ya es una ama de casa muy dedicada, pero me preocupa su testarudez. La tomo por la espalda cargándola, eso la sorprende.

-Te dije que yo me esperes para hacer la limpieza.-

-¡Dutch bájame!-

Lo hago pero la dejo en el sillón acostada.

-A partir de ahora me encargo, tu solo ordena y yo me encargo.-

-¡Te digo que yo puedo sola!-

Ella infla sus mejillas y haciendo pucheros, acaricio sus orejas para causarle algo de placer para poder desconcertarla.

-Me preocupas tú y él bebe, te dije que no te sobre esfuerces en hacer cosas.-

-¡Te voy a dejar sin cenar!-

La beso en la frente para desconcertarla aún más.

-En ese caso yo hago la cena y me pongo a limpiar. Déjame hacer el quehacer y relájate.

-Yo soy la señora de esta casa y mi deber es dejarla reluciente.-

-Yo soy tu marido y el mío es cuidarte.-

Ángela se sienta e infla sus mejillas, es la única forma en la que ella muestra su enojo, ella realmente no puede estar en estado de ira debido a sus traumas de infancia, lo mucho que puede mostrar su enojo es inflando sus mejillas, gruñir y hacer pucheros, lo cual me parece adorable.

Limpio la casa y le informo de mis planes futuros y espero su reacción.

-¿Así que invitaste a tus padres para venir para que estén presentes en mi alumbramiento?-

-Sí, tu dijiste que querías conocer a mis padres, creo que lo mejor es que conozcan a su futuro nieto.-

-Me has platicado mucho de tus padres, sé que tu padre es un hombre estricto pero amoroso y madre muy enérgica. ¿Crees que me pueda llevar bien con ellos?-

-No dudo que les agrades, pero mi mama va ir sobre ti a hacerte toda clase de preguntas y te pondrá a prueba, ya sabes cómo fueron los fracasos de mis demás relaciones serias, ninguna madre considera lo suficientemente buena una pareja para sus hijos, a mi madre ninguna de mis novias le cayó bien y los novios de mis hermanas (si es que sobrevivían a mi padre) ni se diga.-

-Dudo que sean malas personas, si te criaron a ti deben ser buenas personas, de hecho deseo conocerles.-

-Solo espero que puedas aguantar lo pesada que se puede poner mi madre.-

-Todo saldrá bien.-

Me tranquiliza el optimismo de Ángela, siguió el tiempo hasta que llego día, faltaba una semana para el nacimiento del bebe, antes de irme a recoger a mis padres ya había preparado las habitaciones libres en donde se quedarían mis padres comprando un par de camas. Ángela insistió en ir a pesar de las advertencia de la doctora Pany, la cual dijo que no se sobre esforzar mucho.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lleve una cartulina con "Willis" escrito en ella, claro qué destacaría por ser el único humano rubio de casi dos metros que tiene a una serval embarazada sentada a lado con otra cartulina diciendo lo mismo destaca sobre esta.

No esperamos mucho y aparecieron mis padres acompañados de mis hermanas.

-¡Hijo cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

Me abraso mi padre, luego mis hermanas Bridget y Jean, al final mi madre la cual me abofeteo después abrasarme.-

-No vuelvas a perderte tanto tiempo Dutch.-

-Mama, no seas así con él, tenemos años de no vernos.-

-No lo defiendas Jean.-

Mama no ha cambiado mucho, su cabello sigue siendo oscuro y sujetado con su cola de caballo, Jean se cortó el cabello, ahora lo tiene corto, Bridget sigue teniendo ese aire de chica mala con su cabello largo y no ha cambiado sus risos en años, papa sigue viéndose igual de fuerte, ya se notan arrugas y unas pocas canas en cabeza, jamás cambio ese corte militar.

Desentona mucho mama con todos, ella tiene ojos cafés, cabello oscuro y a pesar de medir 1.60m es una enana comparada con los gigantes arios que son su esposo e hijos, papa y yo medimos exactamente igual, Bridget mide 1.73m y Jean 1.70m estoy muy feliz de ver.-

-No espere que vinieran Jean, Bridget, pero es agradable verlas de nuevo a ambas.-

-¿Y perderme el conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia? Ni loca, mama me conto todos los detalles, deje a mi marido en San Francisco ocupado, seré una reina de la publicidad pero George tiene que dejar a su mujer ver a su hermano mayor.-

-¿Lo dejaste con el trabajo botado?-

Bridget solo se ríe, Jean se une a la charla.

-Parece que no cambia, es la primera en casarse de los tres y no ha madurado.-

-¿Qué hay de ti Jean? ¿Tienes pareja?-

-No por desgracia, en la oficina de los juzgados en los que trabajo los chicos andan tras las pollas esas de la fiscalía. Como odio a los chicos de la oficina, malditos pedófilos.-

-Supongo que esas chicas son harpias comunes.-

-¿Dónde está tu esposa, hijo?-

-Oh, que descortés de mi parte papa.-

Voy donde estaba Ángela sentada y se la presento a mi familia, mis hermanas no pueden evitar enternecerse, porque una felina liminal como Ángela se ve muy adorable, papa le echa una mirada de pies a cabeza pero su vientre era lo que más llamaba su atención, pero la mirada inquisitiva de mi madre era pesada, técnicamente la escaneo con la mirada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerles, me llamo Ángela y soy la esposa de Dutch.-

-Anda hermano, sí que es bellísima esta gatita, nada tonto eres hermano. Siempre te han gustado bajitas las mujeres. ¿Qué opinas de nuestra cuñada, Jean?-

-Opino que nuestro hermano se habrá metido en un buen lio. Es una serval y son una especie protegida y por lo regular suelen ser miembros de familias adineradas. ¿Conque familia adinerada te colaste?-

-De ninguna Jean, Ángela no pertenece a esa elite social.-

Papa da un paso al frente y se inclina para estar a la altura de mi esposa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Debo agradecer el que hayas estado cuidando a mi muchacho todo este tiempo, puedo reconocer a una buena persona cuando la veo, tus ojos carecen de cualquier tipo de malicia.-

Esto sonroja a Ángela, pero mi madre… ella empieza a caminar alrededor de esta, analizando cada detalle de esta.

-Se ve bastante joven Ángela, aunque puedo equivocarme. Con las extraespecies uno no puede estar seguro, me eh topado con varias de apariencia infantil y que al final resultan ser todas unas adultas.-

Ángela se pone nerviosa ante el modo inquisitivo de mi madre, pero papa la frena tomándola del hombro amablemente.

-Sylvie, mi amor. La estas asustando, no vez que está embarazada, además tenemos que ir a la residencia de nuestro hijo.-

-Está bien Arnold. Luego hablaremos cuando lleguemos a instalarnos.-

-No esperaba a mis hermanas, veré si puedo conseguirles aunque sea unos fotones.-

Yo uso un auto que me proporciono la compañía para mover a Ángela, lleve a mis hermanas en este, papa pidió un taxi nos siguiera llevándose con él a mama, algo inteligente de su parte ya que mama estaría atosigando a Ángela con preguntas.

En el camino mis hermanas y yo estuvimos hablando de cómo nos ha ido en estos años de no vernos, le preguntaron a Angela que como me porto con ella y de como soy en la cama, mi gatita es muy penosa con esos temas del sexo, pues ni a sus amigas le cuenta sus intimidades poniéndola roja de vergüenza. Cuando llegamos a casa papa la vio detenidamente mi casa.

-Debiste pasar un calvario para encontrar una buena casa en Japón hijo.-

-Ni tanto, el que Ángela sea extraespecie fue una gran ventaja.-

Mama se comportó mientras el resto de la familia se acomodaba, en cuanto a la señora de la casa… Ángela es terca y se fue hacer a cocinarles algo. Por fortuna mis hermanas insistieron en ayudarle, solo les pidió que le pelaran y cortaran la carne y las verduras.

Ángela y mis hermanas prepararon la cena, ya en el comedor nos sentamos muy justos, ya que solo tenía seis asientos por lo que tuve que usar la escalera pequeña que usa Ángela para alcanzar los estantes altos como silla.

-Pese a que le ayudamos a tu mujer se le nota que es buena cocinando hermanito, su guiso es sabe excelente.-

Bridget es muy exigente y especial para comer, pues no le gusta cualquier cosa, eso le gana puntos a Ángela.

-Nada mal Ángela, has pasado la primera prueba, se nota que esta es una de mis recetas. ¿La aprendiste de la libreta de Dutch?-

-Si señora, la mayoría de las cosas que casino las aprendí de esa libreta, aunque lamentablemente no encuentro la mayoría de los ingredientes aquí en Japón, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.-

Ángela le sonríe tan dulcemente como ella puede hacerlo, pero para toda madre que se respete ninguna mujer es lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

-Tengo una duda sobre ti Ángela.-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber señora Silvia?-

-Tienes cara de niña y no quiero equivocarme contigo, ya me paso con una harpía y una elfa. ¿Qué edad tiene muchacha?-

-El mes que viene cumplo diecinueve.-

Hubo silencio sepulcral por un buen tiempo de parte de mi madre mientras esta mantenía una sonrisa.

-Ángela me prestas tus pantuflas, se notan que son muy cómodas a pesar de ser de suela gruesa, me la puedes prestar para verlas mejor.-

Ángela le entrego sus pantuflas a mi madre, nadie proceso por qué pidió las pantuflas ya que estaban asimilando en sus mentes la edad de Ángela, pronto supimos para que se las pidió cuando una de las pantuflas me dio en la cara tirando al piso y con la otra se fue arriba de mi a darme tan duro como pudo ante la imagen atónita de todos.

-¡ELLA ES APENAS UNA CHIQUILLA! ¿¡COMO CARAJOS EMBARAZAS A UNA CHICA QUE PODRÍA SER TU HERMANA!? ¿¡PARA ESO NO TE PARÍ CRIÉ ANIMAL?! ¡YA ME IMAGINO EL SHOW QUE CAUSASTE A LOS PADRES DE ESTA NIÑA! ¡TE CRIÉ PARA QUE SEAS UN HOMBRE DECENTE!?-

Mi madre me dio una reverenda tunda, me sorprende la fuerza que tiene para poder someter a punta de chanclazos (me está pegando con una pantufla pero esa pantufla no es nada suave). Sé que sonara ridículo que un hombre de casi dos metros musculoso como yo esté siendo sometido a chanclasos por su madre que no mide mas que 1.60m, es vergonzoso y triste.

Mama me siguió pegando hasta que papa la separo mi cargándola, algo fácil considerando lo delgada que es mama.

-Sylvie tranquilízate, estas asustando a tu nuera y le hace mal para él bebe de ella. Nuestro hijo debe tener una explicación razonable o no nos hubiera.-

-¡SOY DOÑA SILVIA, ARNOLD! ¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA ESCUSA DUTCH ALFONSO WILLIS GARCIA!-

-Mama el García no está en mi acta de nacimiento…ugh-

-No me respondas jovencito.-

Mama me dio con la otra chancla que le quedaba en la cara (aunque es una pantufla de suela gruesa), en estados unidos solo se usa el apellido paterno pero mi mama es de México y ahí van los apellidos de los padres, y cuando mama usa su apellido de soltera adjunto al mío significa que estoy en un buen problema… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-

Explique la situación de Ángela, como nos conocimos, mis detalles sobre mi trabajo, el tipo de relación que tenemos y la situación en la que estamos. Mis hermanas parecen divertidas, conociéndolas esto les parecerá entretenido por su obsesión por las obras dramáticas. Papa fue el primero en hablar.

-Eso es muy romántico, pero estoy decepcionado de ti como soldado ha saldado por haber tenido relaciones con el objetivo que debías de custodiar, pero como hombre estoy orgulloso de ti por hacerte responsable de tus actos. No suelo equivocarme con la naturaleza de las personas, aprendí con los años a saber quién es una buena persona y quién no.

Se nota que tu esposa es una buena persona y sé que van hacer buenos padres.-

-Gracias papa.-

-Yo estoy decepcionada de ti hijo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con una niña a la que le doblas la edad? Como sea, este castigado, tienes prohibido tocar a tu esposa por un año.-

-Mama… ya no vivo bajo tú mismo techo desde hace años. "Cuando puedas mantenerte por ti mismo y tengas tu propia casa te puedes mandar tu solo", eso siempre decías cuando era adolescente a mí y a mis hermanas.-

-Soy tu madre Dutch y sigo teniendo autoridad sobre ti aunque me convierta en un zombie putrefacto llenos de gusanos o en fantasma, soy tu madre y me obedeces cabron.-

Mama me jalo la patilla mientras decía esto último, al final la cena siguió con naturalidad, mi familia no quiso indagar más en el pasado de Ángela al saber solo lo necesaria del porque ella estaba a mi cuidado, al final mama me mando a lavar los platos en castigo y se portó más amigable con Ángela, le hizo toda clase de preguntas de cómo estaba viviendo y cosas por el estilo, mama le dio cátedra de cómo debía cuidar a un bebe, al rato Ángela le mostró los vídeos y fotos de los ultrasonidos a su nueva familia.

-¿Así se él bebe? Muy diferente a los ultrasonidos humanos.-

-Bueno Bridget, estoy muy entusiasmada por el nacimiento de mi bebe y es normal que se vea así, mi cráneo no es 100% igual al de un ser humano y será de mi especie, ya que los genes extrespecie son más predominantes, solo heredaría rasgos faciales de tu hermano.-

-¿En serio? Pues ojala se parezca a ti porque no me imagino a mi hermano con cola de gato y orejotas como las tuyas, daría mucho miedo.-

-Considero a Dutch un hombre atractivo y masculino, no es feo.-

-Lo se cuñada, es que esa mirada asesina que heredo de papa no le quedaría siendo un hombre gato. Jajaja.-

Ángela y mis hermanas hicieron muy buenas migas en poco tiempo. Solucione el problema de lugares para dormir en mi casa, a mis hermanas no le gusto dormir en suelo.

Pasaron los días y Ángela dio a luz según lo planeado, la doctora dijo que dos personas podían estar en el alumbramiento, yo y mi mama estuvimos presentes, mama lo filmo todo mientras la doctora Pany que aparte de ginecóloga provenía de un largo linaje de parteras de su villa, la doctora Pany estuvo monitoreando todo el embarazo de Ángela.

Yo estuve con Ángela todo el tiempo sujetando su mano en cada momento del alumbramiento, ella apretaba mi mano con todas sus fuerzas al final escucho el llanto de nuestros bebe, la doctora se acerca y le entrega él bebe a Ángela la cual lo toma con mucho cariño y cuidado en su regazo.

-Señor Willis, le recomiendo que no esté tan cerca del bebe, las hembras felinas en general no permiten acercarse a los barones por instinto y a ninguna persona a sus crías si no son de absoluta confianza. Le recomiendo no incomodar a su mujer.-

-Dutch… ¿Quieres cargar a tu hijo?-

-Eso es poco común…-

Dijo la doctora Pany bastante sorprendida ante lo que dijo Ángela. Me acercó y mi bebe ya se había calmado cuando Ángela apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos. No mentiré, las manos me temblaban, jamás eh cargado un bebe pero aun así lo hago con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Tenía los mismos patrones de colores y manchas de su madre, tenía un fino cabello rubio en su cabeza, orejas y cola, veía su respiración tan suave y rítmica. Tener a esa criaturita tan delicada en mis brazos fue mágico, mama se acercó para filmarlo mejor y en eso abrió sus ojos, eran azules como los míos los cuales me mirándome fijamente.

-Tiene tus ojos este angelito y tú marca de nacimiento de los Willis, tiene esos dos lunares arriba del ombligo.-

Angelito… no había pensado en un nombre y este queda perfecto para él, pues Ángela fue un ángel que me devolvió la felicidad a mi vida y ahora tengo un inocente ángel que debo cuidar también.

-Te llamaras Ángel por tu madre, prometo ser tan buen padre como los míos y sin llegar a darte con la chancla.-

-Ja, ja… no fue gracioso Dutch.-

Escucho la risa de Ángela, la cual mira divertida la escena, ella extiende sus brazos lo cual me dice que tengo que entregarle a Ángel cosa que hago, ver a mi esposa abrasando a mi hijo era muy cálido de ver.

-No sea tan duro con el doña Silvia. Nunca pensamos en un nombre y creo que su hijo eligió un buen nombre. Hola Ángel, soy tu mama.-

Ella empezó a hacerle cariñitos, al rato de que Ángela descansara, papa y mis hermanas conocieron al nuevo integrante de la familia Willis, papa y mama estaban encantados con su primer nieto ya que ni Jean ni Bridget tuvieron la decencia de darles alguno, papa saco de una bolsa y me dijo que lo entrego unas chicas, una harpía alta y una chica japonesa, las cuales dijeron que no podían quedarse porque tenían exámenes entregándole a él esa bolsa al deducir que era mi padre.

Veo la nota escrita en japonés la cual decía: "Perdón por no estar en el nacimiento de tu bebe Angela-chan, es que los exámenes están muy duros en la universidad, con nuestro poco tiempo libre compramos esto para tu hermosa bendición. Besitos de mami Michiru y papa Hotaru. Posdata; el mameluco lo elegí yo."

Abro la bolsa y noto un par de toallas para bebe de color rosa y amarillo, una sonaja, algunos chupones y el mencionado mameluco el cual debo decir me saco una sonrisa, era amarillo y con motas de guepardo, era demasiado grande para un recién nacido. Se lo muestro a Ángela para ver su reacción.

-Vinieron Hotaru y Michiru, pero no pudieron quedarse por los exámenes, trajeron regalos para él bebe, mira este mameluco, es algo grande pero seguro le queda cuando cumpla el año.-

-Jajaja. Apuesto que fue Michiru compro ese mameluco.-

-En efecto fue ella. ¿Qué opinas?-

-Que está muy lindo.-

Ambos reírnos con lo del mameluco de manchas de guepardo. Durante el tiempo que paso mis padres y hermanas me echaron una mano con Ángela, después de eso ellos se fueron a las dos semanas del nacimiento de Ángel, fue algo emotiva la despedida, antes de irse compraron cosas para Ángel y prometieron que mandarían más cosas cuando pudieran.

Prometimos no romper el contacto entre nosotros, mama quería que le mande fotos de su nieto mínimo una vez al mes para presumirlo y mis hermanas parece que les dio ganas de tener un bebe.

Al cabo de un mes vinieron en persona Michiru y Hotaru, ellas convivieron con Ángela un día que yo estaba descansando, en efecto Michiru toma a Ángel para cargarlo y soltar el discurso más ridículo que eh escuchado.

-Angel-chan te llevare por el camino del yurismo y el safismo, serás lesbiana te gustaran las niñas y cuando seas grande Michiru onee-sama te llevara ligar muchachas guapas.-

-Michiru… Ángel es hombre.

Las palabras de Ángela parece que desalentaron a la harpía lechuza pero si algo eh aprendido es que las harpías no cambian sus planes.

Angel-chan te llevare por el camino del yurismo y el safismo, serás lesbiano te gustaran las niñas y cuando seas grande Michiru onee-sama te llevara ligar muchachas guapas.-

El plan sigue siendo el mismo con la tía Michiru (si le digo tía se me va encima, ya que tía en japonés significa anciana), el asunto es malcriarlo tanto como pueda.

La rutina volvió a mi vida pero con cambios, pues cada vez que regresaba del trabajo no me importaba si llegaba cansado o no, yo llegaba a cuidar y jugar con mi hijo relevando a Ángela.

A veces no estoy en casa mucho tiempo en casa por mis obligaciones con Brutal Corp, pero todo el tiempo libre que tengo lo paso con mi familia, a veces muevo los labios de Ángel y empiezo a hacer una rutina de chistes que le sacan una carcajada a Ángela y las visitas de nuestros amigos. Conforme Ángel fue creciendo se izó muy enérgico y curioso, a los diez meses ya gateaba y la única forma de dormirle era usando la grabación de la nana de una sirena.

Una vez Ángel se perdió en la sala y estaba como loco buscándolo.

-¡Ángel! ¿Dónde estás?-

En eso veo su cola moviéndose detrás del sillón iba tras él y este gateaba rápidamente hasta perderse nuevamente, mi hijo estaba huyendo de mi entre risas gateando, decido ver por arriba del sillón sorprendiéndolo y este grita emocionado dando la vuelta gateando rápidamente. Debo decir que este juego del gato y el ratón me divierte más que él. Las risas y los gritos de Ángel se escuchan por toda la casa.

-Ya es hora de comer Ángel, ven para que mama te lave las manos.-

Ángela toma a nuestro bebe por sorpresa llevándoselo a lavarse las manos para después darle el biberón.

-Deberías descansar Dutch, mañana tienes que ir a esos entrenamientos de los que me contaste.-

-Si Ángela, pero me divierte jugar cada vez que puedo con Ángel. Adoro jugar con mi hijo, esta rebosante de energía.-

-Todos los bebes servales son igual de enérgicos, no les puedes quitar los ojos de encima.-

-Yo adoro que sea así de enérgico.-

-Yo también juego con él, pero prefiere jugar con cajas que con juguetes.-

-Es un gato después de todo.-

Ambos reímos ante esa afirmación,

Uno de mis juegos favorito es usar un rayo láser, Ángel lo persigue todo curioso y así lo entretengo con eso y otras cosas que le llamen la atención, es muy curioso. Otra cosa que adoro es salir a pasear con mi hijo y esposa, Ángela se puso más hermosa con el tiempo y verse mas madura y maternal.

Como quede con la compañía, Ángel su desarrollo es constantemente monitoreado por los científicos de Brutal Corp, pues al tener al único macho vigilado les garantizaba tener datos, le hacen exámenes médicos semanales a Ángel y los doctores que lo ven no pueden evitar jugar con él, como dije anteriormente mi hijo es muy curioso, le quito el peluquín a un médico y a una enfermera que era una chica conejo le jalo las orejas.

Al cumplir Ángel un año de edad, Ángela quedo embarazada de nuevo. No pudimos evitarlo, era luna llena y ni modo que decir que no. la doctora Pany volvió a monitorear el nuevo embarazo de mi esposa. Me dijo que entendía que era totalmente imposible aguantar la tentación con una chica asi de hermosa.

Luego fuimos invitado a la una tal Expo Neko cuatro meses después del embarazo, la corporación tenía un stand en donde se hablaba de los servales, ahí vi las famosas servales oscuras y castañas. Yo formaba parte de la seguridad de la expo y más precisamente del stand de las servales.

Una cosa que note es que no había más que niñas, siendo Ángel el único macho siendo exhibido, también era el único bebe, ya que las ocho niñas servales (que eran cuatro oscuras, tres castañas y una pura sangre rubia) las niñas no parecían pasar de seis o siete años, pese a que Ángel era el único bebe nadie le prestó atención hasta que apareció una nekomata rubia en kimono, esta vio a las niñas con gran curiosidad hasta que noto a Ángel, dirigiéndose hasta donde estábamos Ángela y yo.

-¡Pero que hermoso bebe y mira ese mameluco! Parece un jaguar ¡gao!-

La nekomata hace una pantomima imitando a un león rugiendo, Ángel la imita haciendo reír a la felina rubia.

-Gracias señora…-

-Mio, Shirohibe Mio, adoro los bebes son tan lindos cuando están en esta edad.-

-Soy Ángela Willis y este es mi esposo Dutch.-

-Pues sí que fueron bendecidos con este niño, se ve que el que viene en camino les va quedar de bonito igual que este. Este es un niño súper lindo, se parece mucho a usted.-

-Gracias.-

La mujer no dejaba de juguetear con Ángel que estaba en los brazos de su madre. Así que le pregunte del porque estaba en el stand.

-¿Qué le atrae al stand de los servales?-

-Curiosidad, en esta expo aprendí mucho de la cultura de mis ancestros egipcios y ver esta especies nuevas de felinos, aunque no esperaba encontrarme entre la exhibición a un bebe, los felinos que se exhiben para dar a conocer las especies suelen ser adolescentes y adultos, el ver niños es más agradable, se nota que están bien vigilados, especialmente este pequeñín.-

-Yo también aprendí de los felinos bastante hoy Mio-san.-

-Es lo normal en estos días… ¿disculpen si no es mucha molestia pero podría cargar al bebe?-

Ángela y yo nos miramos, luego de pensarlo decidimos acceder a su petición.

-Tenga cuidado Mio.-

-No se preocupe Ángela-san, está en buenas manos. ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

-Ángel.-

Respondí a la nekomata rubia, esta sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo.

-Pues le queda como anillo al dedo. Ángel-chan… porque estas poniendo esa cara… oh estás haciendo popo.-

-Disculpe Mio-san, déjeme limpiarlo.-

-No, yo me encargo, dentro de poco mi sobrino va tener un bebe y quiero ver si aún tengo el toque y las agallas. Mis hijos van a la universidad y preparatoria, y mi orgullo femenino tradicional me dice que debo cambiar un pañal. Páseme la bolsa, iremos a los sanitarios Ángela-san.-

Mio resulto ser la líder de una especie de clan importante ninja, no puse atención pero la mujer le cambio el pañal a mi hijo y según Ángela lo hizo como se debía, la susodilla mujer nos invitó a su stand y nos enseñó mucho sobre la cultura japonesa, Mio se la pasa cargando a Ángel y jugando con él.

-¿Saben señor y señora Willis? Si pudiera comprometería a mi hija Rin con su hijo para que me dé nietos tan lindos como él. Es tan guapo, lástima que mi hija Rin vaya a la prepa, es muy chiquito para ella, ojalá mis otros tres hijos se dignen a darme nietos pronto. Ninguno de mis hijos salió rubio como yo. Es una lástima que sea tan joven un niño tan guapo. ¡Claro que si Ángel-chan! Eres el hombre más guapo de esta expo! ¿Quién es el más guapo? ¿Quién es el más guapo? ¡Tu!-

No sé si lo dijo a modo broma, pero no parecía mala persona, al final Mio fue a una entrevista que tenía que hacer, nos agradeció el poder jugar y cuidar de Ángel.

Paso la expo y el tiempo, cuando llego el momento nació nuestro segundo hijo, Alphonse. Al igual que con Ángel, la corporación mostró interés, el director Takeo dijo que soy el padre de los únicos servales macho de los que hay registro, no podía creer que tuviera tan buen tino. Hace poco escuche de un tal Roberto García, perece que ha causado mucha bulla un mariscal novato, Miguel me contó que era un subteniente del ejército mexicano que perdió una pierna y ahora tiene una prótesis, curiosamente era la pareja de la minotauro que contrate como niñera el día en que nació Alphonse… García… será acaso que esa tal Valeria la chica que me vendió la casa a plazos y que se parecía a mi madre y hermanas estén relacionadas con mi madre… naa todo debe ser imaginaciones mías.

Cuando los niños cumplieron cinco y tres años fue una pesadilla, apenas podía seguirles el paso a los dos. Ahí fue cuando supe lo que era el verdadero terror, eran unos niños muy inquietos, dieron muchos problemas, pero supe enfocar sus energías con múltiples juegos, mientras que Ángel prefería esconderse y jugar en cajas de carton, Alphonse era mas perseguir pelotas entre mas grandes mejor.

Antes de que Ángel y Alphonse cumplieran seis y cuatro años, Ángela tubo nuestra tercera hija, la cual llamamos Alexia, ese fue el momento para cerrar la fábrica y decidí hacerme la vasectomía, la verdad es que los dos no nos podemos contener, así que tres niños y nada más.

Un día mientras los niños miraban televisión yo colgaba la ropa limpia en los tendederos del patio de atrás. Ángela me miró fijamente cargando a Alexia la cual dormía en su regazo.

-Nunca me dejas nada que hacer cada vez que me alivio de uno de los niños o me enfermo.-

-Es deber del esposo cubrir a su mujer, además… eh estado mirando en retrospectiva nuestra vida juntos… ¿Eres feliz Ángela?-

-Claro que lo soy tontito, tengo a mis hijos, un hogar propio y lo mejor de todo soy libre… gracias a ti Dutch.-

-Yo soy el que debe agradarte a ti, tú me diste un motivo para ser feliz, contigo volví a amar en cuerpo y alma… aparte contigo cumplí el verdadero sueño de mi vida. Te amo Ángela por darme y ser lo más importe de mi vida.-

-No digas eso en voz alta, que me chiveo.-

-Eres tan hermosa, mi vida contigo es como tocar el cielo.-

En eso dejo de tender la ropa y beso a mi esposa, siento la mano de Alexia en mi pecho.

-¿Tú también quieres un besito Alexia?-

Beso la cabecita de la menor de mis hijos. Todos mis hijos se parecen a su hermosa madre, tienen mis ojos, son sanos y lo mejor es que disfruto de mi familia.

-Ya me levantaron el castigo de las vacaciones y podemos ir a divertirnos en familia cuando sea el próximo verano, creo que Alexia ya tendrá casi un año cuando llegue ese momento.-

-Me encantaría, la navidad pasada tus padres dijeron que querían que los niños fueran a conocer Estados Unidos. Tu madre me conto por teléfono que se puso en contacto con sus familiares en Mexico y que estos acordaron una reunión familiar, me dijo que te llamaría como serían los detalles en unos días.-

-Bueno, hay nuevas generaciones y tienen que conocerse. Mientras tanto yo seguiré contigo y los niños, ustedes son mi pedazo de cielo.-

 **Fin**

 **Notas de Paradoja**

Y por fin termine este fic, debo decir que es uno de mis episodios mas largos hasta la fecha.

En este one-shot me inspire mucho en teaching feeling y Kemono Friends, si an seguido mis trabajos con los extraditables se habrán dado cuenta de mi informe de felinos el cual está conectado a ese informe.

Las otras inspiraciones para este one shot está el personajes del cines de acción, Bruce Willis y Arnold Schwarzenegger, de hecho Dutc y su padre Arnold están inspirados en este último, de hecho Dutch está inspirado en el personaje principal de Depredador y muchos elementos de la misma pelicula.

En mi otro one shot hubo referencias de Sailor Moon, siendo los nombres de las Outh Sailor principales inspiraciones de mis lesbianas favoritas (se escucha una araña germana llorar.)

Ángela está inspirada en Sylvie y la madre del protagonista se llama Silvia en su honor, de hecho Silvia es llamada Sylvie por su esposo.

Otra cosa es que tome muchos de los elementos del Fic "Forjar una nueva vida" de mi compañero Onix Star de los Extraditables para el lore del grupo. Siendo una gran colaboración y así que vayan a leer sus trabajos.

Tarmo Flake también colaboro con algunos elementos y creamos a la Doctora Sheresade Pany en un rato ocio.

Los personajes de este fic nacieron de unos los tantos de juegos rol que hacemos Onix y yo cuando estamos aburridos. Por lo que esto puede hacerse canon o no según decida Onix.

Un tema que quise tocar es la trata de personas en un universo como el de monster musume, ya que sería algo común y la crianza selectiva para crear un tipo de exclava sexual muy exclusiva mediante esta práctica.

En este fic se hace referencia a muchas cosas, como el pasado de Dutch, ya que muchas de las cosas que le paso a este son cosas que le suceden a muchos soldados que prestan servicio en Estados Unidos, siendo el sistema muy injustos, esto es una realidad lamentable.

Dejando de lado esa cosa tan fea de la vida real, hubo otras inspiraciones sutiles y otras no tantas, si las descubren todas les dare una estrellita XD.

En este fic se izo referencia a los fic de "El poder de la ciencia, is coming" de Alther, "No es fácil ser una Aracne" de Tarmo Flake, a "La dura vida de un Geólogo" de Arconte y al fic de "Forjar una nueva vida" de Onix Star el cual fue el principal colaborador y les agradezco la enorme paciencia que me han tenido los Extraditables por mi locura tan extravagante.

Como sea, dejen reseñas, lean a los extraditables y nuestras demas obras de nuestro universo compartido.

No Tatsuki no tanushi.

Si lo se tengo una posesión con las chicas gato.


End file.
